


Regency

by knaps_docx



Series: Regency [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Battlefield, Chess Game, Fluff and Angst, Haru is a mage, Hate to Love, M/M, Mutiny, Power Imbalance, Rin is trying to get his throne back, Sex, Slaves, Slow Burn, Soulmates, This is a RH fic I swear, Torture, Treason, everyone's fucking everyone, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: His throne? Gone. His kingdom? Taken in a blink of an eye. His father? Dead.The kingdom has faced fifteen years of unrest since Kosuke Yamazaki suddenly took the title of king. No one knows what happened to the royal family and no one’s talking.Determined to set matters right, Rin Matsuoka, once prince now exile, takes on the challenge of infiltrating the palace himself. But what greets him are past friends and enemies alike, and a pair of mystical blue eyes he never thought he would see again.Tangled in a web of lies and deceit, lust and sex, is there anyone he can trust to help him overcome the merciless sins of his past?





	1. Those Fifteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I'm going to try to post every two weeks. These chapters are longer than I'm used to and my life is run by a crazy as fuck puppy at the moment. I'll do my best to keep up with your demands, but I can only do so much. I'm only human.
> 
> Happy reading! :) Hope you enjoy this crazy ride!

Twelve strokes of midnight, that’s all it took. One minute he was at the top of the world, the next running for his life. The cruel world snatched up his childhood and spit him out into the harsh reality of what his kingdom failed. Fifteen years he waited for this moment. Fifteen painfully, excruciating years.

The dusty air burned his lungs as he sucked in a calming breath. The hum of cheers from the crowd surrounding the arena assaulted his ears. Underneath his thick leather gloves his hands began to shake. He couldn’t escape the dream bombarding his mind. It was always like this. The memories of that night acted as a fist clenching around his throat. The unspeakable acts of treason, the lies, the deceit, all covered up like nothing happened. Except that the king was dead. And as the country mourned for his loss, the regent, with a guilt-stricken face, stepped forward taking his place. No one knew what happened, and no one was talking.

His dreams were the same. Dying screams of the royal guard loyal to his family, the rivers of blood as their limp bodies fell to the marbled floor, the jostle of the carriage his mother and sister escaped within. The hand of the regent murderously seizing his throat. Only after his last breath would he wake drenched in sweat with the first light of the day burning his eyes.

The kingdom may not know the mutiny his family witnessed that night. It was his goal to reveal the truth. The drive to regain what rightfully belonged to him flowed thick through his veins. If anything, he wanted to set things right. Since the regent took the title of king, things have been amiss within the surrounding lands. Whispers of a war between king and kingdom were growing. The tension it was creating was palpable. The same tightness could be felt just inside of the colosseum.

Gripping the hilt of his sword to hide any weaknesses, Rin stepped forward. The cheers from the crowd only grew as his boots fouled the freshly raked dirt. This particular show of strength only happened once every five years. It was the chance to gain entrance into the royal army. And, judging on a set of strengths and weaknesses held by the challenger, determined rank. Fifteen years created a sense of impatience within him. Rin wasn’t aiming for middle ground within those ranks; he was aiming straight for the top: General. Because he blatantly, and rather arrogantly, voiced his goals, some sick bastard put him down as the number one fighter during the very first day of festivities. Honestly, he couldn’t have been more overjoyed. Knowing the interworking of the regal court allowed him to exploit it to his favor.

Day one is attributed to the largest portion of scheduled fights. Being first in line usually meant the contender’s skill set in the prelims offered the most entertainment. It also meant that that specific person would more than likely fight a second, maybe even third round that same day. Days two and three of the festival ushered in a less serious mood. A circus would open in the morning and thrilling pre-determined fights would take over as the main attraction at the colosseum. By the end of the festivities, the induction ceremony would begin. If Rin would defeat all of his opponents, he would certainly place number one. All he would have to do then was defeat or out-contend the active General earning the highest rank.

Then the real chess game would begin.

However daunting, he must keep a level head. The General rarely participated in the festival. That challenge would come with patience. To successfully lie and wait would ultimately be his finest achievement. For years Rin struggled with the principle. He was one to act first and ask questions later. The one who attempted to drill the fault out of him was surprisingly not his father, but rather a stubborn young man to the name of Haruka Nanase.

His fist tightened even further around his sword’s leather wrapped hilt blanching his covered knuckles white. A series of memories flooded his mind temporarily drawing him away from cheering crowds and the mechanical clicks of opening gates.

 

_“Treat him well,”_ his father had told him, _“and he will gift you the world.”_

 

On his seventh birthday his father brought Rin to the west wing of their castle to a room very unknown to him at the time. There was a thick level of fear in his deep blue eyes. With his hands tied behind his back, Haru shied away as they approached. As he aged away from the protection of his castle’s walls, Rin realized the means of the smaller actions of his second half. How he probably was forcibly taken from his home to serve the king’s son. It some something he resented his father for, but it was a feeling that came well after his death.

 

Before Rin’s eyes, four dangerously hungry lions stepped through their now open doors. The thoughts of his memories slipped away, clearing his mind. Heaving his sword and shield into a defensive position, he sucked in a large breath of air. Animals were like humans in a way, hungry for victory. But unlike humans, lions were predicable and easily deterred. After fighting them long enough, they would turn away out of boredom. The problem Rin faced was nothing of the sort. They were skinny, obviously deprived of food for days. Their want suddenly became a necessity for life. This would be a hard battle on both ends. To think that this was only the beginning, what would they throw at him next?

The first lion attacked, leaping toward his armored body. Rin almost laughed. With one strong swing of his sword, the poor animal was cut down, an easy strike straight through its head. The crowed was mass pandemonium. The second attacked without warning, followed quickly by the third. Using his shield, Rin pushed back the first volley as he swung his sword at the next. With a hiss, the lion backed away, swiping its large paw at the weapon. The fourth lion carefully paced around him, taking in the sight of the fight looking for an opening. This one, Rin decided, would be the most difficult to kill.

_Be patient_ , Rin reminded himself, taking a jab at the closest beast. The tip of his sword stuck its shoulder, producing another hiss of annoyance. That lion backed off further. The three lions remaining had seen their fair share of colosseum fights. Large, white scars covered the length of their bodies where soldiers or contenders attempted to take their lives before falling victim to their systemized attack. Rin figured the first had replaced a previously fallen animal. A blatant head on attack would hardly be enough to kill or maim even a slightly experienced opponent.

The tension shifted, and the crowd quieted. The feeling in Rin’s gut changed with it. They were coming. Within seconds, all three attacked simultaneously. In that moment he froze. One wrong move and it would be over. Two of the three lions were closer together than the other. He decided to use his shield against them and pick off the more vulnerable one. Rotating his body and wrist at the same time, he stepped into perfect position. With his shield horizontal, it would temporarily protect him from a wide head on attack until he was able to use his sword offensively against them. The two lions hit the shield hard sending a vibration up his arm and across his back. One swift swipe of his sword took out the third lion, another thunderous blow through the beast’s head. If he learned anything over the years about fighting wild animals, always go for the head.

Resetting his position quickly, Rin swung his sword at the lion on the right. The steel blade cut through the animal’s meaty hide like butter until it hit its boney shoulder. With it distracted, he pushed the last lion away with his shield to focus his attention on the now injured beast. With a few simple steps to chase the lion down, he ended its life just as painless as the first two.

Only the last lion remained. It was, as Rin predicted earlier, the one that paced around him in the beginning. It would be the one to give him the most trouble, and without a single new injury on its body, it would be more difficult to chase down or kill. It suddenly was a patience game. Rin sucked in a sharp breath of air.

 

_“Rin, you can’t win if you jump out of your hiding place screaming bloody murder,”_ he harped, a stark frown settled on his lips. How common that look was, it pissed Rin off while making him flood with joy. Something about that particular expression gave him a sense of pride, at least when he was the cause.

_“My dad won all of his fights with sheer, brute strength so I can do it too!”_ Rin complained. His grin contradicted his tone of voice.

It had taken two months before they could fully trust each other, two simple months. They had been practicing sneak attacks that day. Rin’s father wanted him to be the strongest fighter. That way, when he became king, he would lead honestly. That day the air was cold, much too cold for April. A tremendous storm was approaching. At the time, Rin hardly knew how severe it truly was.

Somehow the frown on his face deepened. The wind picked up. Rin’s smile faltered as his red hair fluttered in the strong breeze. _“Something wrong, Haru?”_

_“Nothing.”_

 

The gut-wrenching flesh on metal sound pulled him from his memory. Subconsciously, his body reacted to the lion’s fleeting attack. Without recall, he somehow pushed the striking lion against the dirt and pierced the animal right through the heart. After a small, final struggle to live, the lion’s body went limp at last.

Rin withdrew his sword from the beast’s chest, standing up to his full height. With it, a long, relieved breath of air escaped his lips allowing his body to relax. It was a quick fight, but something about being eaten by lions if he failed settled uncontrollably at the bottom of his stomach. The crowd’s cheering shook the stadium around him. The last time the festival occurred, the projected winner of the first day died within a few minutes, falling victim to one of the lions Rin just honorably defeated. The crowd lapped up the drama like a dehydrated sponge to water.

Within seconds, the doors to the arena began to open. The ominous clicking quickly silenced the spectators. Ten men entered the space, nine immediately running toward the lions. The one offset man casually sauntered forward fully clad in palace armor. Things had changed from the last festival. Rin’s hands gripped his sword as the tension quickly returned to his expecting muscles.

Patiently waiting, he watched the majority of the men collect and drag the dead lions away from the colosseum floor. A trail of blood followed each animal back through the gated openings. The palace knight remained stationed, double handed sword at the ready. There was no shield in sight. As the crowd waited for the debris to be removed, Rin sized up his next opponent. Knights were notorious for their brute strength. Their ranking was relatively unknown, but fairly high up the food chain. Where their skills spread across a wide margin, they were chosen strictly for how viciously they killed and how well they tolerated pain in the aftermath. They were the most indomitable soldiers.

The second the doors closed, a solitary bell chime deeply resonated around the colosseum. There was no hesitation. Kill or be killed. Rin felt the murderous intent of the man in front of him. He stepped back out of fear rather than taking the sword head on. The knight’s blade crossed over his head and hit the dirt sending a shower of sand across a wide area. Rin’s body tensed from the sound. It shuddered the ground at his feet. Swallowing, he held his shield in a defensive position waiting for the next strike.

The knight was quick, much swifter than Rin anticipated a man would be in heavy armor. His sword struck Rin’s shield sending him into the dirt. His body ached with the impact. Shaking it off immediately, he scrambled to his feet to nearly dodge another swing of the two handed sword. The crowed reacted, sadden that the palace fighter didn’t finish off the commoner.

It was decided then to take a form of defense would ultimately end his life. He was losing the only advantage he had. By running or defending, his energy would rapidly deplete. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to dodge the knight’s brutal attacks. Using his sword as a means to defend would fail. The strength behind the strikes thrown at him was immeasurable. A simple, accidental attempt to block would result in a deep wound to his body. The knight would cut him down without a second thought.

He must use his lighter body to his advantage. Palace armor was incredibly heavy. He remembered helping his father dress for a formal affair when he was younger. After enough prodding, his father agreed to let him try on the chainmail. He could hardly stand under the weight. The difference between his body’s strength then and now was immeasurable. But with the breastplate and helm added on to the rest of the armored pieces, it was enough to slow even the fastest fighter. All he would need was a second.

The knight’s sword viciously swung at his head. He stepped back just in time. He could feel the altered air flow through his helmet. Cussing, he took a few hasty strides away from his opponent. If the entire palace saw the color of his hair, questions would circulate. His loyalties would be called into question, rightfully so, however troublesome. Around the age of fifteen, news reached his party’s ears that the exiled prince, Rin Matsuoka, had perished under a knight’s sword. They couldn’t believe it. Not only had some innocent victim fall to the hands of the regent, but a plan could now be set into motion. A plan to expose the truth and the falsehood of the man sitting in the king’s chair, the horrors that man committed for power. The last ten years of preparations for this exact moment would falter ever slightly if something careless happened. The preliminaries gave him no trouble, only a few wayward looks. But exposing himself in this environment, in front of the majority of the kingdom. It meant suicide.

The knight rushed toward him. Prepared for a head on attack, Rin sidestepped his swing retaliating with one of his own. It hit the knight’s side and bounced off his armor hardly doing any damage. Before the palace fighter had a chance to swing again, Rin adjusted his footwork and struck another, less armored part of his body. He felt it then, the blade of his sword hitting flesh just as the knight’s sword careered toward his head.

His helmet tumbled into the tousled dirt.

Instantly, there was a noticeable change in the atmosphere. Whispers passed through the crowd. Unfamiliar wondering of deceptions long since dead seemingly started clawing at the surface. The knight quickly rebounded, sensing the unsteady air about the colosseum. He haphazardly swung his sword at Rin’s head again, a misstep on his part. He was expecting it regardless of the curious murmurs of the crowd. This fight had long since passed its expiration. Most of the contenders would’ve fallen by now. Hastily stepping within his range and placing his shield in the direct path of the sword, Rin made quick work of small, but rather precarious, advantage. Driving his sword directly under the metal chest plate, the knight’s sword came crashing down. It rebounded off his shield before thudding into the bloodied dirt at their feet. Using the knight’s body as leverage, Rin placed his foot against his abdomen and pulled his sword from his body. That noise sickened him. Blood splattered across the dirt and across his body as the knight fell hard and remained unmoving at his feet.

Silence was quickly overruled by chaos.

 

~

 

Sousuke shifted, his attention now fully drawn to the red headed contender. Slowly rising into a seated position, he supported himself against the railing that separated him from an injuring fall into the crowd below. Haru, standing behind the prince, leaned up against the wall watching from the shadows. Attempting to hide his elevated pulse by crossing his arms and remaining still, he strained his eyes. Could it be him? Biting the inside his cheek, he forced his excitement into remission. He wouldn’t come back, why would he? There was nothing for him here except the demoralizing acts of treason repeated throughout the last fifteen years. Nothing could be done. Each attempt Haru had made was subsequently thrown back into his face.

How may lashes had he received? How many nights had passed locked into a room so small it induced claustrophobia? How many times did the regent force him?

_But that distinctive red hair._

His teeth drew blood. Sousuke turned to look at him, a sparkle in his teal eyes attributed to pure curiosity. A disheartening feeling sunk to the bottom of his stomach making him nauseous. Whomever he was, curiosity from the prince, however high a compliment, came with a heavy price.

“I want him to fight our best man,” was all Sousuke said. His lips curled into a devious smile. “Go tell my father.”

Turning to leave, Haru glanced back at the prince. His intrigued, teal eyes already returned to the fight. It wasn’t long before the crowd bellowed in excitement. The fighter, whomever he was, had won the match. Without a second though, Haru seized his chance.

Almost tumbling down the stairs, he deliberately turned his back toward the regent. To him, the title of king was far from earned. In his defense, Sousuke should’ve been keeping a closer eye on where the supposed lifelong protector of his family was going. These chances were slim and hardly exploited. To slip out from under both of their radars tasted something he attributed as freedom. That was an unfamiliar feeling. To be completely free would mean to leave the castle walls without a worried glance behind. And that, certainly, would never happen. He would sooner see death.

Hisdownward trodwas as unsteady as his breathing. With his mind steadfast, he couldn’t tempt the feelings of excitement of his return. It wouldn’t only cause him heartbreak. But his heart refused to budge. Hitting the landing at near inhuman speeds, the mage pushed off of the stone wall splitting the landing into two distinct directions. He knew to descendfurther, which caused him to turn left. The hallway extended to the right, the darkness consuming the unlit gray walls. Not many people knew the underworking of the colosseum but growing up in the palace gave Haru the chance to explore and discover the area with Sousuke. He knew where they would take the victors; he had visited some of them personally. That was, until the regent reigned him in.

The stairs deepened another story or so into the underground. Only wall-mounted candelabras lit his path. Suddenly feeling his heart in his throat, he slowed his pace. Low voices could be heard echoing through the empty corridors. It would be a miracle if they didn’t hear his approach. Perhaps most of the noise he created was resonating from his own heart beating in his ears. Their tones remained unwavering. After a few moments to confirm his stealth, Haru continued down the last few steps.

The wooden door in front of him was open only a crack. The light from the room beyond flickered in a fine line across the floor. Seijuro Mikoshiba’s voice was easily recognizable. As General, he earned the honor of meeting a potential member of his ranks. It used to be Haru. Many things changed over the last few years. His leash shortened a few links to say the least.

“Your reflexes and speed are incomparable,” Seijuro exclaimed. Haru could picture him throwing his hands on the fighter’s shoulders out of excitement. “I’m at aw. Wherever did you learn such skills?”

The voice that returned his compliment was unknown. “Thank you. I’ve trained very hard over the years. Things are different living away from the castle. If I’m not imposing, it would be an honor to serve you and the king.”

Haru dared to step closer. The absolute need to see his face drew him in. Dodging the trail of light over the stone, he approached apprehensively, inadvertently holding his breath.

“By all means, if you survive your final duel, I’ll personally make sure you join our ranks at the highest standard.”

“Oh, I fully intend to survive. After all of these years, surviving is what I do best.”

Haru bit his lip, inching closer to the crack in the door. It was nearly impossible to remain inconspicuous while listening for an approaching soldier or committee member all the while attempting to predict if one of the two men would exit the room. One trip, one slip up, and his cover would be blown. It would be weeks before he would see the sunlight again.

But his need to know drove him forward. The flickering light beyond the door disappeared as his shadow covered its light source. The red head’s back was turned. Haru could tell just as much as he could while watching his fight this morning. It was about as defining as skin color. It was impractical to justify his answer with a mere crimson shade of color. After all, that feature alone fooled the entire regal court along with the regent. Would they be on guard after all of those years thinking someone had killed the true heir to the throne? The lies Haru personally went through to convince them were outstanding. Sousuke was devastated. It was his tantrum that allowed the imposter to be buried with the King Matsuoka.

The truth of the matter was that Rin couldn’t be dead. After all of these years, the Matsuoka crest remained unchanged on his skin. With simple magic, he fooled everyone into thinking it had disappeared with the emergence of the dummy prince. Then to suddenly reappear when he was forced to serve the Yamazaki family. The magic was easy. The lies were less so. Fortunately for him, Kosuke Yamazaki, the regent now king, never knew the true nature of the contract created that day, nor the rules to owning someone of magic blood. The mark meant nothing. It acted as a simple spark to fuel the deception. Haru lived and thus Rin lived. There simply was nothing more to it.

They were still talking but the words never penetrated his mind. His blue eyes were trailed on the back of the fighter’s head, he wondered if he could feel his dissonant stare. Maybe it would cause his position to shift. Fifteen years changed a lot in a person, but his eyes would remain untouched. It would be difficult in the short amount of time to get a good look of his face, but he was determined.

The room altered again. Haru backed away from the door immediately sensing a foreboding feeling deep in his gut. Seijuro had walked toward him. Did he see him through the crack in the door? Pressing his body against the stone beside the entrance into the room, Haru waited. After a few minutes, the breath he was holding slowly slipped by his lips. He attempted another peak. His time was running out. It was now or never. Peering through the crack, Haru’s eyes fell on the back of Seijuro’s head. He was standing directly in front of the fighter.

_Move_ , he silently pleaded. They were still talking. His heartbeat swallowed all external noises. He inched in even closer fully prepared to jump away from the door at a moment’s notice. The seconds ticked by. Seijuro let out a hearty laugh before moving ever so slightly to the left. It felt as someone took a knife, jabbed it straight into his heart, and twisted the blade. The suffocating feeling overpowered all others. The face wasn’t recognizable. The hair was plausible. But those eyes…he would never forget those eyes.

_Rin_.


	2. Stray Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks? Close enough. Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!!!

Haru reeled away from the sight. Questions were flying through his mind left and right. The conversation was continuing beyond the door, but the words were no longer processing. He needed to leave before someone saw him, but he was finding the strength to move rather weak. A door opened and slammed in the distance. His heart stopped. Within seconds the natural fight or flight reflexes kicked in. He was up the stairs in no time. Stepping within the shadows of the hallway at the fork in the passage, he quietly waited for whoever was approaching to pass.

Multiple footsteps echoed down the narrow stairwell warranting Haru to step further into the darkness. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the voices.

“It seems as the prince wants him to fight the best of our ranks.” The little voice belonged to a short, silver haired boy to the name of Aiichiro Nitori. He was normally guarding the prince at all times. It would be a mistake to underestimate him due to his size and nervous behavior. He didn’t earn his ranking of Lieutenant General by running away. Sousuke must’ve sent him down here to inform Seijuro. Haru bit his tongue. Hopefully he didn’t notice Haru’s lack of follow through to his order. He wasn’t supposed to be loitering these passages, not since his last failure. With every disappointing occurrence in the eyes Kosuke, another one of his so-called freedoms was taken away. It wouldn’t be long before his outlived his usefulness.

“Pfft, like he could defeat my brother. He’s the best of the best!” The one bragging was Momotaro Mikoshiba, the younger brother of the active General. His rank was Major General, one below Ai’s, and his strength equaled that of the one accompanying him. Both men had worked hard to reach their ranks. On behalf of Sousuke’s private lessons, they managed to score well. But neither one of them could defeat Seijuro. The lump occupying Haru’s throat tightened.

“You’re forgetting about him, Momo,” Ai droned, always correcting his major who repeatedly made inaccurate assumptions. “Your brother isn’t indestructible. Haruka’s beaten him every time.”

“Come on, Nitori!” Momo called in an upbeat tone. “That was years ago! I bet if my brother challenged him again today, he’d destroy him on the spot.”

Haru could feel Ai’s eyes rolling as they meandered past his hiding place and down the stairs. A small smile curled at the end of his lips. Momo had it wrong again. Bemused in the eyes of his brother, he had forgotten that they sparred nearly every day. And among all of the times their swords crossed, Seijuro had never managed to land a single debilitating blow on him.

Once their voices were distant, Haru took the steps toward the festivities two at a time. It was time to follow orders, he figured. If Sousuke hadn’t caught on to his slip already. Quietly closing the door behind him, he began his way toward the regent. He despised him, he loathed being in near quarters to the man, and most of all, he found when _His Majesty_ laid a single finger on his skin it was nearly insufferable. He took every step with dread, wandering through the gathered crowds waiting for the next fight to begin. The people took no notice of him. He didn’t proudly wear the Yamazaki crest on his clothes. How could he when his loyalties lied within the grave of King Matsuoka? When he rounded the corner to the royal balcony, his stomach dropped. Sousuke was sitting in the Queen’s throne by his father.

Haru cussed under his breath as he passed the guards’ watchful eyes. Their darkened glares bored deep into his soul. Sousuke didn’t like observing the fights from this angle. He found it much more enjoyable under the shade of the oak trees where they had been watching Rin’s fight. Where he had left him to disobey his direct order. It wasn’t favorable to find him here.

“Haruka.” Sousuke dared to ask, his face falling when his dismissive teal eyes fell upon his ocean blue ones, “Where have you been?”

The lump in his throat was persistent, and when he opened his mouth to spill some form of an excuse, the blood drained from his already pale skin when the regent spoke in terms for him.

“He was running me an errand, my dear boy,” Kosuke cooed. “Don’t call his loyalty into question at a time like this.” He gestured to the festival happening around them. “Relax and enjoy this rare event. One day you will be ruling this kingdom, and everyone will look to you to lead proudly.”

Haru nearly vomited. The regent’s words made him nauseous. His punishment would come later in a very severe form. This was how Kosuke took to his mage’s disobeying actions. Brush it off like Haru was doing something for him while in close quarters with his son. Then retaliate full force alone behind closed doors. Haru could only explain it as to save face. His son knew nothing of his treason and mutiny. The king had deadly intentions to keep it that way.

“Come,” Kosuke ordered. “Take a seat. We have something to discuss.”

Haru approached warily before getting on his knees before His Majesty. His blue gaze remained unwavering on Kosuke’s feet. He didn’t dare look him in the eye unless told or he would receive a rather abrupt slap across the face. There he waited as the king began to speak.

“As my son requested, we want this outsider to face our best man.” His voice was laced with poison.

Haru instantly knew he was doubting the call he made ten years ago about the young red headed boy that was killed. The one he confirmed was Rin. The sickening feeling in his stomach churned helplessly as Kosuke’s words continued to pour over him.

“Seijuro is out of the question. As active and leading General he must not lower himself to such frivolity. So, as my son and I have discussed, we need someone of near rank to face him.” The king paused; a small smirk graced his lips. “That would leave you.”

Haru measured his breathing. If one ounce of his being would slip at this moment, he knew whatever bluff Rin was using would be thwarted. His goals, whatever they may be, would be tossed to the wind. He must approach carefully, emotionless. After all of these years of hiding his distaste toward the regent, how difficult could it really be?

“Yes, Your Majesty. If that is what you wish,” His voice was monotonous.

Sousuke shifted uncomfortably. “Father, I think you’re making a mistake. That man, whoever he is, killed that knight like it was nothing. If Haru– ”

Kosuke lifted his hand to silence his son. “I’ve been watching Haruka fight over the years. I wouldn’t intentionally put him out for slaughter, would I?”

If the situation wasn’t dire, Haru could’ve laughed. He absolutely would. The king was doing this on purpose. Designed to kill him, or if he out contended Rin, to kill the true heir instead. One way or another this fight would end in bloodshed. Kosuke played his game of chess all too well. That was how he managed to seize power. He killed King Toraichi Matsuoka without a second thought, and had every intention on killing Rin, Gou and Miyako. If the Tachibana’s didn’t interfere and aid in their escape, then the entire royal family would be dead.

And there sat Haru, afraid, left behind, and abandoned. In the mess of events, they couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in bed with Rin where he favored to sleep, but rather with the regent as the events unfolded. And when word of the escape reached Kosuke’s ears, he turned to the mage and smiled. The same smile plastered itself onto his lips at the moment, deceiving, always conniving, and rather devious.

“No, I trust you fully,” Sousuke replied, his body was tense as he leaned back against his throne.

“Good. The fight starts in thirty minutes. Haruka, I suggest you begin preparations.”

 

~

 

“I’m going to be fighting someone equal or greater than your skill set?” Rin slowly asked Seijuro, confused at what the two soldiers were saying. “But not you?”

“Strict orders from the king himself,” Momo bragged, putting his hands behind his head.

“As it would seem,” Seijuro added, glaring at his younger brother.

“Our orders are to prepare you for your final battle. In a short time you will be placed back in the arena. Would you like some water or a towel to dry off your sweat?” Ai asked. His nervous appearance set Rin on edge.

“Water would be fine, thank you.”

As the young Lieutenant fetched him something to drink, Rin turned toward Seijuro and Momo. He watched the two brothers interact, bewildered that two of the same family managed to earn such high ranks. He could faintly remember Seijuro growing up. His father was a prominent military man. Briefly, he wondered if their father lost his life that night as so many others had.

That day fifteen years ago, a volley of emotions consumed him. It took him years to sort through them all. Life outside of the castle was difficult to adjust to, but the largest acclimation was the loss of Haru. For three years he was by his side. The fierce loyalty he shared with Rin was incomparable, and because of this he apologized for nothing. It would be a lie to say he’d forgotten him as easily as he left the castle that night. Every fiber of his being was telling him he had perished along with his father. For all he knew, he had. One part of him refused to give up on the glimmer of hope of his wellbeing. But after all of these years, would he even recognize him? Would he even remember? And if so, would he ever forgive him for leaving him behind with the traitorous regent now king?

Ai handed him a cup of water. Rin took a few tasteful swallows before pouring the remainder down his back. It wasn’t cold or hot, but it aided in minimizing the heat his body was creating underneath his armor. Another unknown man entered the underground room. He exchanged words with the General before leaving quickly. Seijuro immediately turned toward Rin. Knowing it was time, he handed the cup back to Ai focusing all of his attention on the man in front of him.

Seijuro’s face stiffened. “I never got your name, commoner.”

Rin hesitated, his blood turning cold. They didn’t ask for names in the preliminaries. He was expecting this, but early on in his journey. The thought had simply slipped his mind. By putting him on the spot, he panicked.

“I-I don’t have one, sir.” He wanted to kick himself. In an attempt to fix the grave he was digging for himself, Rin added, “I denounced it years ago. Call me whatever you like.”

“All right, commoner,” Seijuro swept his arm toward the door. “Your adversary awaits your arrival.”

 

~

 

The cheers were voluminous, many times more than they were earlier. Rin could nearly feel the ground shake with their cries of excitement. Word traveled fast around the kingdom. He nearly forgot. Even when he tried to force their cheers out of his head, they still made his ears ring. Seijuro’s younger brother led him to the center of the colosseum where they stood and waited. His eyes scanned the area. The knight’s body was nowhere to be found, neither was his opponent. When he confirmed there were no approaching fighters, he turned to look at Momo. _Was he? No, he couldn’t be…_

Rin eyed him closely. He wasn’t dressed in the proper attire for a fight. His attention was on the crowds, as would anyone who wasn’t used to it. Being the center of attention was a double-edged sword. The support was incredible, but the pressure of performing, Rin dared to say, was incapacitating. Momo couldn’t be his fighter. He would be holding the General’s rank if he was stronger than his older brother. That would’ve been an easy challenge coexisting in the same castle. So, then who?

It was a barely audible noise, but Rin picked up the distinguished clicking through the crowd. His eyes fell to its origin as he watched one man enter the dirt field. As if time slowed, each step he took was maddening. Rin could no longer hear the cheering, Momo didn’t exist in his vision. This was no knight. He didn’t walk like a novice, but rather with confidence. Effortlessly like flowing water. Whoever he was, Rin was in for the fight of his life. As the man approached, he placed his helmet back over his head and gripped his sword and shield like an invisible force was somehow going to rip them from him. Twenty paces from where he stood, the man stopped. He held nothing but his sword, casually pointed toward the earth, and a shield like Rin’s. His head was already covered with a helmet. Rin couldn’t see his face. However, the feeling the fighter was emanating through his armor was enough to cause sweat to drip down his face.

Momo raced toward him, said a few words to the newcomer Rin didn’t catch before taking off in the direction the fighter came. They stood facing each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. There was no bell or signal to start the fight. He didn’t dare shift his gaze away from the man in front of him, regardless if the challenge had begun or not. All Rin could think about was how this man might attack head on like an angered boar, except he was nothing of the sorts, but rather calculated and precise…deadly.

The ringing was distant. Before he could process what was happening, the fighter was charging. Rin stepped back out of fear, cussing. Most people, when in battle with an unknown opponent, take a small time to test the water. He expected it to be completely thrown out the window, but his body wasn’t quite prepared. The fighter’s sword ricocheted off of his shield, which Rin barely drew up in time. The very first strike sent him to the dirt. He was quick to his feet, readjusting his stance and arm positions to better himself for the second.

It came from the left. A right-handed person’s attack pattern characteristically did. With his shield in his left hand, the assault would easily be deflected again. Rin shifted his stance to first block and then attack after the fighter’s move. Right before his eyes, the incoming sword hesitated before changing direction and avoiding his shield. It was a move only expert swordsmen could handle. Rin had personally only experienced it once when Makoto Tachibana’s father was teaching him a lesson years ago. But by changing the direction so drastically mid swing, the blow wouldn’t have as much force, thus being less effective. Nonetheless, even one cut during a fight like this could make or break a win.

He attempted to step back but the tip of the fighter’s sword caught him across the chest. The crowd took a collective intake of air as they waited. The assailant took a few strides back understanding something a little more about Rin. On the other hand, Rin repositioned himself with a smile on his face. The blow wasn’t strong enough to cut through his chain mail. It might bruise later, but in the mean time his body went without injury.

“You’ll have to do better,” Rin called as he took the offense. Closing the small gap between fighters, he went in for his own series of attacks. If his opponent wasn’t pulling punches, then he wasn’t going to either. His first hit aimed at the left and was blocked easily by the fighter’s sword. As quickly as he could, he reeled back and attacked again to the right. His sword parried it. Swiveling around, he then brought his sword down from above. As if he was predictable, the fighter blocked that attack as well, leaving them slightly breathless.

It went on like this for a few more quick succession rounds. Neither one could land a hit on the other, at least not severe enough to end the fight. Rin was struck twice more by the strange fluid motion of the directional changing attack pattern before he slowly started to pick up on the moves his opponent made before executing it. The crowd’s cheering echoed the fight’s progress but each time the contenders separated to give themselves a slight breather they sighed in frustration.

Rin was beginning to tire. He noted the same aptitude coming from the fighter, but neither one was ready to give up quite yet. He was attacking again, Rin barely getting his shield up in time to block the blow. But as he raised his shield he noticed an opening. It was small, but definitely an area of vulnerability. Knowing these happenings didn’t occur frequently, he took a chance. Just as he began swinging his own sword toward the fighter’s open side, he stepped to the right.

_A feint?!_

Rin attempted to catch himself by following his movements, but immediately sensed a strange air to the colosseum. Almost like he could hear the arrow cutting through the space from bow to target, it imbedded itself into flesh, piercing through the metal armor with a dignifying blow. His crimson eyes widened with shock. The fighter, whomever he was, stepped directly to the place Rin had been prior to the feint. The arrow imbedded itself through the back of his right shoulder and was clearly sticking out the other side. If he wouldn’t have moved in a way, that would’ve been Rin’s chest.

It stopped the fight. The crowd was silent. Neither man moved. A small breeze picked up some of the tousled dirt they kicked around during the fight and swirled it through the air. Rin debated stepping forward and asking if he was okay. Half bent over and clutching his shoulder, his head was facing the ground. If he was half a man, Rin would’ve used this opening to his advantage and delivered the final blow. But he stood dumbstruck wondering if this wasn’t a fluke. What if he pulled that ridiculous stunt on purpose knowing there was a rather illegal arrow to be fired into the ring?

An arrow that would’ve ended his life.

He cleared his throat, deciding to get some answers. With one forward step, the man shifted. He dropped his shield to the ground and took his sword with his left hand. Rin froze. He wasn’t seriously going to fight left-handed…was he?

Two charging steps toward him answered his question. Rin found himself stumbling backward receiving volley after volley of attacks. Even with an arrow protruding from his shoulder, the fighter was quick and agile. The blows were weak, but not of a caliber to someone who was fighting with a non-dominate hand without notice. It was practiced. Rin blocked another blow and nearly snorted. Who was this guy?

With one more block, Rin decided to make another move. Without his shield, he would be limited to defending with only his sword. It was an advantage he was waiting on this entire fight. He swung toward his injured shoulder. The fighter’s sword met it midair but was forced down due to the strength of the blow. Rin retracted and dealt another strike in the same position. It forced his sword down further with him unable to fully stop the momentum. His blade eased onto the top of his shoulder plate but couldn’t quite cut through the metal. Deciding to try another approach, Rin took a step back and dropped his own shield.

The fighter stared at him. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he could feel the pressure they exerted on his body. He was certain people would be wondering if he did this to even the fight, but that was hardly the case. Rin needed his hand openly available to win. Taking a few steps forward, he brought his sword toward the fighter again. Blocked. He attempted a sweep at his legs. The fighter simply stepped back. He swung his sword at the fighter’s left, directly toward the sword he was holding while stepping forward. As the fighter raised his weapon to defend against the attack, Rin made his move. Using his left hand, he took hold of his injured shoulder and squeezed.

What greeted him instead was a burning sensation on his ribs. The direct spot where his family’s insignia was located. They both stepped back groaning in pain. Rin looked at his bloodied hand as if touching his flesh and blood did it. The mark on his side was on fire. He wanted to rip off his armor and jump under water, anything to get it to stop. The only time it hurt like this was when he was branded with it all of those years ago. The elder mage hired by his father sealed his fate with Haru through that mark. He hadn’t felt anything from it in years. Not even a slight tingle. It burning now didn’t make any sense. Unless…

The man in front of him imbedded his sword into the dirt before dropping to one knee. Rin stared at him. The arena was so silent, he could nearly hear the fighter’s labored breathing over the space that separated them. The moment was so surreal he wasn’t sure what to do or even what to say. He waited in the quiet expecting something to happen, but instead found himself watching the blood pool in the dirt below the fighter’s wounded shoulder. The wind picked up again drifting his soft words to Rin’s ears.

“I surrender.”


	3. After All of This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter posting!! I have an insane week ahead of me, so lucky you because you have something to read today/tonight! :)
> 
> Please enjoy. Sorry of any mistakes!
> 
> Also, internet cookies for whoever can guess the true nature of Haru's magic. Here is a hint: he's not a healer. ;) Happy reading!

The brand burned on his unmarked, pale skin where Haru barely batted an eye. One day after his birthday, after he fully committed to a life with a mage by his side, Rin and Haru received the imprint of the Matsuoka family on their ribs. That mark bound them for life. Haru would no longer be able to attack Rin, or anyone out of the royal family, out of malice or ill content, nor would it falter over lifetimes. Explicitly stated after the mark was branded, if the fates allowed Rin to die prematurely, Haru would fall to the same demise. However, the prince would live if the mage had been struck down. That fateful day, Rin put the memory into the darkest corner of his mind. At seven, death seemed a lifetime away. That changed the day his father died and the regent, a close, personal friend of Toraichi’s, became king.

 

Rin took a step back out of confusion. His sword slowly dropped to his side. Did he hear him right? Surrender? His answer came rather abruptly when the people occupying the colosseum erupted. Their previous silence only added to Rin’s uncertainty, but as their cheers of excitement filled the unsteady air, the dust cleared. People were swarming him. Someone was patting his back, another shaking his hand and squeezing his shoulder. It was mayhem. His helmet was stripped from his head. Everyone wanted to meet the new champion face to face.

Through the enlarging crowd, Rin kept trying to get another look at his opponent. He desperately searched for him, the only other one in armor. The mob was too thick. Briefly, he thought he caught a glimpse of the arrow protruding from his shoulder, but another citizen looking to meet him quickly filled the gap.

“Congratulations!” Momo yelled, forcing his way to the front.

“Momo?” Rin stated, surprised by his sudden appearance.

“The General would like a word,” he said with a wink. There was a sparkle in his eye that caused Rin to chuckle. “Right this way!” Seizing his arm in a more than tight grip, he drug Rin through the mass chaos of people.

“H-hey! Oi!” he called back, apologizing to the people as Momo ran them over.

“Onward!” he yelled in response, steadfast on his journey. _Someone must be pleased_ , Rin figured, _or incredibly concerned_. Even that darkened thought couldn’t steal the smile from his lips. Any way he looked at it, he did defeat the only person who was equal or greater in rank to the General. Even though there was a slight illegal play in the matter, his goal was easily attainable. Even though it was the first phase of his plan, it was a step in the right direction. All he would have to do is play the Kosuke’s chess game, gain some followers, defeat him and come out on top. Seemed easy enough.

Momo pulled him through the gated entrance before he slowed his pace and released his death grip. Rin walked alongside him as they worked their way deep into the colosseum. He barely realized his side was still throbbing. The Major ran his mouth on and on about the festival five years ago and what happened to the main contender on his first fight. Rin remembered it well, being eaten by lions wasn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea. However, his eyes were slightly drifted from the fights five years ago, perusing the crowd for the royal family, and his family’s mage. He spotted the king then, but not his son, Sousuke, or Haru. He sucked in a breath of air when he realized he would have to face Sousuke again. All of those memories of exploring, fighting, playing, tussling, and pulling pranks on the staff came with a warm feeling in Rin’s stomach. But with everything that happened, it was hard to know how heavily the prince was involved.

That warm feeling turned into a bitter taste in his mouth. His smile remained as Momo stopped in front of a wooden door on the main level. There were still windows lining some of the exterior walls in this stone structure. It made lighting less of an issue on the upper levels. He rapped his knuckles against the grain heartily and didn’t cease until the door was wrenched open from the other side.

“I see you’re still alive, commoner,” Seijuro’s smiling face greeted him. He stepped back and pushed the door open allowing both men to enter the space. Rin’s eyes captured the feel of the room. Heavy tapestries lined the walls, and heavy furs of all breeds covered the floor. Candle sconces lined the walls creating a warm glow around the room. Directly to his right a lit fireplace was roaring, an unusual occurrence this time of year. The heat was outstanding. A golden throne sat at the forefront of the room. When Rin’s red eyes fell on the man sitting in the seat, his smile faltered.

Dropping to his knees, he bowed his head. “Your Majesty.”

“Relax, dear boy,” Kosuke’s voice was deep, but soothing. Spiting poison was always his strong suit. It hadn’t changed after all of these years. “You’ve just completed a difficult fight. Please, take a seat and help yourself to something to eat and drink.”

Rin rose to his feet again, slightly unsure why he would be summoned to the king’s room after a simple fight. This wasn’t customary, something wasn’t right. His eyes scanned the area around him as two male slaves picked up the king’s offerings. Sousuke was nowhere in sight. The only people occupying the room were Kosuke, his slaves, Seijuro, and Momo. A rather odd combination, Rin noted.

The slaves approached him, one carrying a platter of assorted foods and the other offering a goblet of wine and a glass of water. Their wrists were shackled in beautifully carved gold cuffs. Tightly fixed around their necks sat a golden collar to match. Rin stared at the plate of food in front of him. Grapes of different colors, cheeses of all kinds, a variety of meats and a few small chunks of bread littered the platter. To most, it would look incredibly appetizing. Rin’s stomach growled, but he waived the slave away. Something about this entire situation seemed too surreal. A personal audience in front of the king? People waited years for a moment like this and he was selflessly granted for winning the tournament. The air felt too hot as if it was trying to suffocate him. He did, however, take the glass of water to help swallow the lump in the back of his throat.

“I wanted to personally apologize for the stray arrow being fired into the arena during your fight. The man responsible was apprehended and will be facing the death sentence tomorrow morning before the day’s activities commence. A rather exciting start to the day, do you agree?” As Kosuke spoke, he rested his head against his fist that was lazily propped on the armrest of his throne. One of his legs kicked out as a sign of comfort. The pose reminded Rin of one of the lions he fought against this morning. However, the king was not starving for food but rather more tangible things, and the lion was certainly not content. All of the things Kosuke desperately wanted to grasp hiding in the shadows of Toraichi, money, status, fame, glory, and an entire kingdom to rule as he pleased, he finally owned. They were things Rin never looked at greedily. That was where Kosuke and Toraichi differed. One ruled with an open heart and the other with an iron fist. It made Rin loathe the man sitting in front of him even more.

“It’s hardly something to apologize for,” Rin answered as steadily as he could. “As for the man responsible, that decision lies solely with you, Your Majesty.” The anger he was feeling was slowly bubbling to the surface. This man, casually and contently draped across his throne, killed his father in cold blood. It would be easy enough to step across the room and deliver a final blow, but death to one who deserved more was a cowardly. He was rather curious as to if this was the only reason he was called to the king’s room. Everything was a show. Makoto’s father told him that. Kosuke enjoyed drawing things out on his own terms. He stepped out of the confinements of predictability. He figured twenty possibilities to his enemy’s movements and choices before they were made and was never surprised by the chosen outcome. Rin nervously ran his hand through his red locks, partially to calm his shaking hands. Kosuke was very intimidating, with teal eyes just like Sousuke’s, boring into his own.

“No, my dear boy. This arrow matter needed to be dealt with the highest importance. It could’ve killed you.”

Rin paused, unsure how to best approach the situation. By brushing it off again he could anger His Majesty. The last thing he wanted was to instantly start off on the wrong foot. Though the chances of him already knowing his true identity were slim, the possibility existed, especially after the warning from the Tachibanas. That uneven board he was walking across could already unknowingly be dumping him into the abyss.

“Someone was looking over my shoulder a little more carefully today. Unfortunately, it’s hard to say about the soldier I was fighting against. How is his wound?” Rin paused, slow to continue, “Do I have permission to see him?”

Kosuke shifted in his throne with a small smile hinting at the corners of his lips. “Relax. He is fine. Though, soldier would not be the term I would use to label him. Call him,” the king hummed, “a personal servant of mine.”

Rin froze, his heart hammering louder than before his fight with the lions. His brand started prickling with the thought. Could it be him? Haru wasn’t a soldier. He was a mage and being called a dog of the kingdom would be insulting. What if he was by the king’s side this entire time? What sort of reasoning would he have to keep him alive after all of these years? To do his bidding? Impossible. Haru only served the Matsuoka family. That’s what their shared mark meant.

“Permission granted, if you’d like a word. With the sun setting and our festivities coming to a close, there are other things that call my attention. Alas, I will leave you in the company of my son, Prince Sousuke. I’ll make sure he personally attends and escorts you around the area for the remainder of the evening.”

Sousuke. Rin bit his lip. His meeting with him would occur sooner or later. He thought it best to use this time to mentally prepare himself. It was a constant reminder to keep a straight face no matter what feelings were pulsing through his veins at the time. He didn’t want to blow his cover on the first day before the induction ceremony would begin. Not much of a stealthy infiltration plan if he was caught so quickly.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Rin replied, gathering his body to enter another knee to the ground bow.

Kosuke cleared his throat and stood before Rin could fully dip into his stance. “No need. You are, after all, one of our ranks starting after the induction ceremony on the third day. Please, a simple head bow is all that is necessary.”

Rin straightened himself back up and did as he was told. It felt strangely disgusting having to jump through these hoops for the false king. He had watched soldier after soldier bow to his own father and never understood how difficult it could be when one didn’t trust the man he was bowing to.

“Now, if you would kindly come with me, I will personally take you to see your rather defeated and broken rival.”

 

~

 

“ _Pull it out_ ,” Haru begged through gritted teeth. He was kneeling on the hard stone floor of a solitary medical room clinging to the mattress lazily sitting on the bed in front of him. His knuckles were bleached white with the exerted force. With every touch of the arrow sticking through his shoulder, a burst of pain severed his vision.

“I can’t just pull it out,” Rei complained in a matter of fact voice. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose about to throw Haru into a deep and rather specific conversation about how the medical field operated. He wanted nothing of the sorts, only for this stick to be removed so he could heal himself. All of it was annoying.

“I don’t give a damn, just _pull it out_.” He emphasized the last three words enough to cause the doctor to hesitate. After a brief moment he felt hands relocate to the arrow. Tension in the air was high. This wasn’t normal medical procedure, but with a mage with the ability to heal in his own right, it was hardly necessary to follow the guidelines.

“Fine,” Rei hissed sucking in an abnormally large breath of air.

There wasn’t even a knock on the door as the wooden board squeaked open ending in a thunderous boom when it collided with the wall behind it. With it, the doctor panicked. Haru heard the cutting of his own flesh rather than felt it as the arrow was torn from his shoulder. His mind blanked for a moment, before his ears began to hear his surroundings again.

“Y-Your Majesty,” Rei’s shaky voice was the first he heard. As his eyes readjusted to the room, he noticed the doctor was on one knee. _Your Majesty…right, the king_. Haru pulled himself away from the dampened sheets before turning to the man standing at the door. Even through his blurry vision, his heart stopped. That wasn’t the king. That was the one with the striking red hair. Blinking away the moisture his eyes created due to the pain, he slowly rose to his feet. Rin’s expression was difficult to pinpoint, but Haru figured he looked like saw a ghost. Was it regret? Shock? Fear of something beyond his understanding?

“What are you looking at?” Haru asked gruffly, grabbing at his excessively bleeding, wounded shoulder. He hardly recognized his own voice it was so rough from the transition.

“Haruka,” Kosuke warned.

The mage’s eyes shifted to the man standing in the corner. So, he didn’t hear Rei wrong, the king had come all of this way to visit and brought the one person who would be considered his weakness. How quaint. There was no doubting it now. He truly believed this red headed contender was the lost prince and was already making moves to secure his victory. How right his hunch truly was.

“Haruka…” Rin repeated taking in a shaking breath. “I wanted to thank you for a well fought battle today. The king said the arrow was fired out of error, so I hope to fight you again without interference someday. You were definitely a worthy adversary.”

“And you would’ve gotten your ass kicked if it wasn’t for that stray arrow,” Sousuke’s sour tone defiled the heartfelt conversation. He strolled into the small space after Kosuke and Rin entered. His demeaning presence set an interesting look across Rin’s face. Haru nearly smiled. This was, without a doubt, the same Rin he remembered from so long ago.

“Your Highness,” Rin stammered out of surprise, dropping to his knee. Rei, who was now standing beside Haru, mimicked the same motion.

“Please, there is no need,” Sousuke sighed, “I’m only here to check on Haru.”

“As you can see,” Rei began holding out the arrow, “I have removed the troubling splinter.”

“ _Splinter?!_ ” Rin gasped. “That’s hardly– ”

Haru cut him off while stepping toward the red head. “There is nothing to worry about. I’m fine.” He pulled off his remaining shoulder armor revealing glistening deltoid muscle and a bloody, yet uninjured shoulder. Gesturing to the point of impact, the wound was no longer present. Not even a scar was left behind. Rin’s eyes widened unable to move from his slightly exposed skin. Haru held out his hand. “I look forward to fighting you again. But as Sousuke had mentioned, you will find it rather difficult to land a single hit on me.”

Rin took his hand, hesitant at first like he was expecting something to happen, but his grip tightened one his palm was lying flat against Haru’s. The mage sucked in a breath of air. Using this much magic consecutively would cause his body to start malfunctioning, dying. But it was necessary to hide Rin’s identity.

“I’ll accept that challenge,” replied the red head, a smile returning to his beautiful lips. Haru’s heart pulled. That smile was something he never thought he would see again.

Kosuke cleared his throat. It was something he did when things began drifting down a tangent he disagreed to. “As I was sure Haruka here had an injury, I am sure you would need some attendance too. Why don’t you have Rei here take a look at your wounds? He is a doctor, after all.”

Rin shifted. Haru noticed the slight movement made completely out of uncertainty. He could see the fear plastered over his face. If he hadn’t known him as well as he did, he was sure it would go unnoticed, as it did in the king’s eyes. It was only natural to be uneasy. By removing all clothing on the upper half of his body, it would expose the mark that defiantly segregated him from the rest. What was unknown to him was the simple fact that Haru removed it when their hands united.

“What a wonderful idea, Your Highness,” Rei chimed in. He hardly turned down an opportunity to look at new patients.

The red head slowly began undoing his armor. Haru watched the different emotions crossing his face as he desperately worked for an answer to this conundrum he found himself in. He couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on his face when he realized the mark vanished. That, and the quizzical look on Kosuke’s. As the last damp layer was stripped from his pale skin, all eyes fell first to the bruise darkening across his chest before falling second to the unmarked space above his ribs.

As promised, his look made Haru’s heart swell. So innocent and untouched, Haru was pleased to know life outside of the kingdom was challenging, but not undefeatable for the true heir. He would need his guts intact as he regained the throne. Everything he saw on his face, his body language, told him he was ready to play the part.

Haru’s eyes fell onto the regent’s face for a brief moment before returning his gaze elsewhere. The look was defiant. He could tell Kosuke expected something to be there, a scar, a burn mark, anything but the emptiness of the light skin covering his ribs. He was insulted that he miscalculated. It wouldn’t be an all changing eye opener for him, he would need further proof to fully toss the idea that this was Rin, the true prince, entirely out the window. For now, it quenched his thirst. For now, they were safe.

“I cannot undo a bruise of this caliber. It will need rest and plenty of it,” Rei assessed, pushing his glasses onto his face again. “I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem with the fights being over?”

“Haruka?” Kosuke wasn’t quite finished with this round. Haru’s stomach lurched as his voice was called in an underlying seductive tone.

Without verbally answering his request, the mage stepped forward. He placed his hand against Rin’s chest, his mark lighting on fire. Biting his tongue to remove the emotion from his face, he slowly traced the bruise he created across his pectorals and down to his navel. As his fingers left a trail of warmth, the bruise receded into nothingness once more. Rin’s body was tense below his touch. Was it so foreign that he had forgotten what it felt like? The expectancy was high. Haru was led to believe the red head was holding his breath. How naïve.

He took a step back feeling the drain weighing heavily on his shoulders. Kosuke understood how Haru’s magic worked, at least well enough to bend him to his will. It would take time to replenish without a natural source. Long enough that he would know just how much he used that day. Between healing himself and Rin, it amounted to a drop in the bucket. But removing the eighteen-year-old mark from the red head’s skin would be equivalent to kicking the bucket over, spilling its contents across the floor, lost in a matter of seconds.

“I think that shall do it for the day,” the king insisted, stepping away from the corner. He walked the room until he stood next to Haru laying a hand on his newly rejuvenated shoulder. “As I had mentioned before, there are things that I must attend to. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like a word with Haruka alone.”

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Father,” he said, bowing his head slightly. He disagreed but could say nothing to prevent it.

“Please escort our dear champion to tonight’s festivities. I’ll be sure to meet up with you again there,” he said. It came out like an order. The three began shuffling out of the room. Without checking to make sure the door had closed fully, the king turned to Haru pulling his golden collar from his pocket.

“Now that the fight is over, you must return to your duty as my slave,” he hissed into his ear, taking his time in securing his mark as a servant around his neck. Kosuke’s fingers brushed against Haru’s jaw line, while the other playfully twisted his dark locks. Haru stood, frozen to the ground, unwilling to move knowing there would be punishments. He couldn’t hide his distasteful look as he turned his head away. Just as he did, his eyes met a pair of distressed red ones through the closing crack in the door. He couldn’t help his own widen in shock as the clicking noise sealed away the only thing he wished he could keep secret from him. Kosuke was always playing his game.


	4. A Celebration to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a brief moment of your time to remind you to read the tags and assume the worst.
> 
> Also...please don't kill me. ;.;

Rin was shaking. The second his gaze met those blue eyes, he knew. Haru was alive. Haru, the mage that was destined to live out his life with Rin by his side, was left, abandoned, under the foot of the treasonous king. The guilt was incapacitating. The fiery rage was burning his soul, but he could only blame himself. He should’ve attempted to find him, rescue him from Kosuke. His frown deepened as the memory of a few moments ago replayed in his mind. _That bastard…_

The red head was absentmindedly following Sousuke down the narrow halls of the colosseum. After toggling what happened over a few times in his head, he was finally understanding a little more about what happened in his past. At least what happened to Haru. Kosuke’s motives were still a little unknown, but Rin had a general idea. The conniving pseudo king played his game of chess too well, as if he was expecting Rin to come back to take his rightful place as king. The news of his death, or false death to be fair, came across as marginal to him. Therefore, he set up his game board just in case. Rin had his doubts about the entirety of his planning. Haru must’ve been the reason his mark vanished when he was asked to remove his clothes. There wasn’t another explanation. That mark remained unchanged on his skin since he received it. Some days it was the only motivation he could muster to continue on with his plan. So, was Haru being used as a bargaining chip? Or was there something more?

He snorted in a demeaning way. Of course there was more. There was always more. But Haru was alive. He was alive and close enough to reach. He wasn’t alone any longer. His anger burned deep. How dare he even lay a finger on Haru like that. The audacity.

“Something funny?” Sousuke’s curious voice echoed around the corridor breaking Rin from his train of thought. Honestly, it startled him. He had forgotten he wasn’t alone. That snort was certainly not quiet.

“Uh…no?”

“Oh…” The awkwardness coming from the prince was tangible. “Crazy tournament isn’t it?”

Rin smiled at his attempt to make conversation. His approach was slightly uncomfortable, but Rin wondered if his sudden appearance had him questioning. How many people really thought he was dead? “Yeah, crazy. The differences from the last festival were a little understated.”

Sousuke chuckled. “It’s not something we like to broadcast. If we change it up, the people of this kingdom will find more entertainment out of it.”

At the last tournament, Rin remembered the first fight was with lions, but the second fight was not with a knight. In fact, none of the matches ever included a palace knight. A few bulls, lions, and various ranked members of the royal guard, yes. But never once had he seen something so challenging.

“Makes sense,” Rin concluded, rubbing a hand along the strained muscles of his neck. The fighting had taken a lot out of him. It would be nice to shower and get a bite to eat outside of the king’s watchful eye. But his mind drifted once again to the man walking in front of him. Sousuke had turned his attention back to the path laid out before him. Rin, however, stared at his broad shoulders. How much he had grown, how much they had both grown. It was outstanding. Fifteen years could change someone so drastically that one would almost not recognize the other.

Almost.

Over his shoulder, the prince’s teal eyes settled on Rin’s. He could feel the burn in his cheeks before he could stop the reaction. There was something there that wasn’t present in their younger years, something credited to yearning in a way.

 

_“We can’t use that as a bargaining chip, I’ve already beat you in rock, paper, scissors earlier for your dessert tonight,”_ Rin had groaned. Sousuke as he knew him was only a friend of the family. His parents had taken in the Yamazaki family, or what was left of them, to live in the castle. His mother had died a horrific death leaving Sousuke and his father, Kosuke, to fend for themselves. Toraichi was kind in his ways and offered them a partial wing of the castle in exchange for his knowledge. Kosuke was known for his strategic mindset and lightning fast reflexes of predictability. Some wondered if he possessed some oracle-type powers. It was never proved, and he certainly heavily denied it. What started as a simple agreement turned into a deep friendship. Or so it always seemed, which was why no one believed Kosuke was behind Toraichi’s death. However, all of that was well before Haru’s time. Sousuke’s presence in Rin’s life spanned so far back, Rin hardly remembered a time without him.

That day was a few months after Haru had been brought into the picture. Sousuke was feeling a slight change in Rin’s attention, and he didn’t particularly like it.

_“Fine, then I want_ him _,”_ he replied, unswerving. His steady finger was pointing directly at the mage standing a few paces behind Rin. He hardly went anywhere without the red head.

_“You can’t do that. He was gifted to me. He’s mine.”_

_“Well, you can’t keep him forever,”_ Sousuke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from his friend.

_“I’ll do what I want with him. He’s_ mine _,”_ Rin shot back, sticking his tongue out as a means to fend him off further.

Haru stood in silence watching the events unfolding. Rin wondered what he was thinking years after his absence from the castle. He was always doing that, wondering what was going through his brain with a horrendously unemotional and rather unchanging face.

 

Thinking back put a smile on Rin’s lips. How possessive he was then. He wondered how much had changed between Haru and Sousuke. Were they friends? Enemies? Acquaintances? Rin wanted to know more. How much had everything changed while he was away for those fifteen years? However, his emotionless features changed over that time. The look on Haru’s face when he realized Rin was watching the events unfolding only minutes ago…it churned Rin’s gut.

“Are you hungry?” Sousuke asked stopping in his tracks. He must’ve heard the growling of his stomach and began to wonder. Rin picked up a slightly heavier blush on his cheeks. Did he catch Rin’s skin brightening or was that something else entirely?

“Yes,” Rin admitted. He felt a whole lot more comfortable in front of someone he trusted rather than the king. Rin paused a moment, forcing his mind to step back. No one could be trusted. Everyone was his enemy until proven otherwise. Sousuke and Haru were no different. Though, those two would prove to be the most difficult to sway his mind.

A toothy smile appeared on Sousuke’s face. “Good. I can’t give you too much food now. There is to be a feast later tonight and everyone is invited. It’ll be in a few hours, but I would hate to ruin your appetite before it even started.”

Rin’s stomach growled again. They shared another awkward glance before Sousuke chuckled. Rin’s heart constricted. What was this feeling? Melancholy? No, something different. He would have to think on it later. But now, there were more important things to prepare for. If everyone was invited, then he could potentially see Haru again.

“Come on then,” the prince gestured with a gentle swing of his hand. That smile remained on his face the remainder of their trip.

 

~

 

The hum of a gathered crowd could be heard from the bottom levels of the colosseum. Led by Sousuke, Rin could feel their banter and lighthearted demeanor as they approached. Music, as faint as it was, could be heard over the buzz of conversation filling the air with a relaxed ambiance. It was a definite improvement over this morning, Rin concluded. Sousuke had talked about the after-hour festivities on the first day earlier while he fetched him a small bite to eat. Things on the opening night were indulgent, intriguing, and interesting to say the least. He favored it above all the other evenings’ concluding festivities. The first night led to crazy drunks and swindling gamblers, wives would be cheating on their husbands as their husbands would be cheating on their wives. One never knew what to expect. Except, of course, to enjoy the night on behalf of the kingdom. After all, the king was hosting it.

Another prime example of Kosuke throwing out his power to please the higher ups in the kingdom. A well thought out strategy as long as his good reputation would remain. People like this were easily influenced by wealth and indulgence. When that no longer catered to their liking, they’d flip sides on a dime.

Rin’s growing anticipation quickened his heart rate. Each step that brought the two men closer was another step deeper into Kosuke’s envisioned, high-class world. It was something he hadn’t quite experienced firsthand since he left the castle at a young age. The Tachibana’s forbid him from joining, even when he snagged an invite last festival. It wasn’t something he was ready for, they always told him. He began to wonder if he would be ready to face it now?

Kosuke’s voice reigned over all cutting through the jabbering and music. His tone was powerful, strong, and unwavering. “Tonight, we celebrate victory!” Cheers echoed the air with his words as the music began playing again. Short and simple, Rin liked it.

“I will have to properly introduce you to the active members of my personal guard. I know you’ve met Mikoshiba and his younger brother, as well as my personal bodyguard, Aiichiro, but I think formalities will be in order. It is with great pleasure to have you join my team.” Sousuke smiled as he opened his arm to the party. He hardly noticed at first, too hooked on the prince’s words.

“Y-your team?” Rin stuttered, his voice catching in his throat. Forget General for the brief moment, but acting as one of the prince’s guard? He did much better during the tournament than he previously thought. This was a very special honor. One with high skills could only hope to reach such a position. His loyalties would be questioned, Rin was sure. They didn’t know anything about him. But even so, his heart was pounding in his ears.

Sousuke’s smile broadened. “But first, let’s eat.”

The party was laid out on the second to top level of the colosseum. The entire floor was one room. With the building being round, it was a continuous circle of booze, music, and overly dramatic conversation. Long tables were set up along the middle through half of the trek around to the other side. People had already begun indulging in the meal that was currently being brought out by staff. Large, roasted pigs, potatoes, vegetables, duck, everything Rin could have ever dreamed of was being laid before his glistening eyes. It had been too long since he tasted a palace meal. His stomach rumbled again. The aroma drew more guests, and soon enough, everyone had a seat and was gluttonously digging in. Sousuke sat next to Seijuro gesturing Rin to do the same. Unfortunately, he sat between them, so Rin couldn’t quite catch all of the General’s words. In fact, after the introduction he hardly caught two. Knowing it would be a lost cause with all of the voices echoing around the space, he thought it best to spend his time taking everything in.

His eyes scanned the guests occupying the benches. Loud cheers came from the rowdy groups, one or two people toppled over onto the floor. Rin wondered how they could be so drunk already. Even with his mind open to the possible people his eyes would catch, he subconsciously was searching for one person in particular.

Rin’s gaze settled on Kosuke for a few moments too long. Their eyes never met, but he noticed others basking in His Majesty’s presence glancing Rin’s way. He shifted his attention back down the other side of the table with his face ablaze. They were talking about him. There was no other reasonable explanation as to why they would be looking this way. Not only that, but Haru wasn’t sitting next to him, nor anywhere along the table. Was he further down and out of sight beyond the curve, or simply not present? Judging by what he saw, he figured he would at least be in the line of sight of Kosuke or Sousuke.

His eye did catch Rei, however, the palace doctor from earlier. The dark-haired man was actively talking to a few members of the festival committee. His heart skipped a beat. He wore his badge proudly. His father was the doctor when they were little. All he wanted was to grow up to be just like him. A sense of gratification and happiness filled Rin’s core. There existed a little glimmer of hope for his cause. The last time they met so long ago, they were on good terms. He didn’t see Rei as frequently as he did Sousuke, but they were friends. He hoped that held firm over the trying years.

“Please excuse me,” Sousuke said at last nearly frightening Rin. He wasn’t expecting his head to turn once during the conversation with Seijuro.

“Yes, of course, Your Highness,” Rin answered too quickly. He bowed his head slightly out of formality and never took his eyes away from Sousuke as he meandered his way through the crowd to his father. When Rin turned back to the table, Seijuro had his head propped in his palm, his cheeks were burning red, and his eyes glazed over.

“Funny,” he slurred before taking another swig from his stein. He got up and left Rin alone with a quizzical look on his face. With no one around he knew, Rin looked for Sousuke again. His brief conversation with his father was over and he was nowhere in sight. The red head scanned the buzzed crowd their words growing exponentially louder as the liquid courage hit their bloodstream. It was numbing his mind making it hard to concentrate. A breath of air, he needed air.

As if by some strange happening by fate herself, their eyes met. Haru’s look was unfazed, unaltered, and rather annoyed. He only hovered on Rin for a brief moment before handing his plate to the nearest staff member and walking up the set of stairs at his back. After a glance toward the king, Rin was up in seconds. He didn’t care who was watching him as long as it wasn’t Kosuke. This could very well be a trap, but he needed to talk to him, to be near him, to apologize for abandoning him here. Before he could get two paces forward, he watched Sousuke dart up the same set of stairs.

The simple action caused Rin to freeze in his tracks. That wasn’t exactly normal, nor expected. His gut told him he was going after Haru too and that he should stay put. But his head was eager to follow. Picking the stupid choice, he slowed his pace and began to walk around the circle acting as if he was observing the chaos. He was, but more obviously looking for another way up to the top floor. He found it on the opposite end of the continuous space. Taking the steps as slow as he could bare, Rin found himself in open air. It was a relieving change from the floor below. After inhaling a few deep breaths, he inched his way toward the low voices he heard.

This floor was slightly different from the previous. The pathway was open and connected as its predecessor below. On the south end, there was a large, narrow walled off space with a few doors. It spanned a quarter of the way around the loop. A few windows presented themselves, but the lights were off and the few doors shut. Whatever its purpose was in the past, it substituted as a good cover for Rin at the given moment. As he progressively closed in on the voices, it acted as a solid barrier to hide his attendance. After standing there for a brief moment, the red head gained the courage to peak his head around the corner. Their conversation was intriguing, and he wanted to see the looks on their faces.

“How long do you think we have?” Sousuke breathed. He was dangerously close to Haru.

“Minutes at best. He’ll come looking for you,” Haru said back not even attempting to step away from him. The same monotonous look was covering his face and Rin couldn’t get a good look at Sousuke’s. He was leaning in. Rin’s heart rate shot through the roof. _Move…dammit move, Haru_.

One of Sousuke’s hands slipped between the small gap that separated their faces. His lips pressed heavily against the back of his hand while it clasped gently around Haru’s mouth. Rin’s stomach dropped. He needed to get out of here. Whatever his gut was telling him was right. This wasn’t an ordinary meeting. How much had changed since he left? What sort of relationship did they share? His heart knew but his mind was stubborn. He didn’t want to think Sousuke had slipped under the radar and taken Haru for himself while Rin was away. He didn’t want to believe he would do that even though his past was an outward cried of predictability. His capacity for wanting to possess him as Rin had was frankly blatantly obvious.

The red head stepped out of sight, his back hitting the wall behind him forcefully. One of his hands cupped his mouth holding back the vomit. Suddenly, he could hear them approaching. In a panic, he stepped through the nearest doorway praying a silent thank you for the door being unlocked and found himself surrounded by kitchenware. A butcher’s block took up most of the space in the room, but around the edges were deep cabinets covered in unclean pots, pans, dishes, and utensils, as if someone left the place mid-meal and closed the doors behind him for good. He would have to entertain the thought of why later. Diving into the nearest cabinet he shut the door quietly behind him just as the door to the abandoned kitchen he entered only seconds ago swung open.

The first alarming noise came from something hitting the floor, the second was when someone was shoved onto the cabinet he was hiding in. Biting his tongue, he closed his eyes tight wishing this wasn’t happening.

 

~

 

“Beautiful night for a stroll,” Sousuke amused the thought, joining Haru on the top floor of the colosseum. It was easier than he though to ditch his father for a few moments. With the crowd, he would be kept occupied, at least for a brief time.

Haru didn’t reply to his remark. It wasn’t uncommon, but it did strike a smile on Sousuke’s lips. Out of everyone, he treated him with the most disrespect and he prized him more for it. He leaned up against the railing of the colossal building attempting to look comfortable in his presence. Truth be told, he never felt the mage was fully open to him. Not unless he was hammered and half asleep. The walls Haru forced between them were nearly impenetrable. Sousuke enjoyed the challenge. And over the years, things had become a lot more physical where the words wouldn’t flow.

“How long do you think we have?” Sousuke breathed stepping in closer.

“Minutes at best. He’ll come looking for you,” Haru replied at last, his voice flat, nearly annoyed. He didn’t budge; something Sousuke found was a breach of his façade. Monopolizing on the fleeting moment, the prince stepped in closer. Lifting a hand, he placed it carefully over his mouth before kissing his knuckles. To anyone, it seemed like a strange violation of personal space. It was unusual and confusing, yet alone abhorrent and dishonorable. To them, it was a signal that they were going forward with this, that this was out of something attributed to affection. Not quite love. Haru wasn’t that personal with feelings, at least not with Sousuke.

When he felt his warm breath against the palm of his hand, the prince stepped even closer. His hand slipped behind Haru’s back reaching down past his belt under his pants. The alcohol was starting to affect him, but he didn’t give a damn. Haru was his, and when he wanted him, he was going to take him if willing. He planted the first kiss on his neck breaking a sigh from Haru’s tight lips. Good. He needed someone to fuck the stiff look off of his face.

“Sousuke,” Haru warned, hearing the commotion and chatter below growing louder.

“I know,” he whispered back, taking hold of Haru and forcing him toward the only covered building on the level. Pushing the door open, he gently pushed Haru inside before shutting and locking it behind him. He pressed forward, ripping Haru’s neatly fitted clothes off of his skin. A pot clattered to the floor sending a loud noise echoing around the room. He hoped no one heard it. They really didn’t have the time for all of this fluffy business as he would prefer. This would have to suffice for now. Once Haru’s chest was bare, he stopped his advances and swooped him up. He dropped the mage on the countertop near the back of the room and began fiddling with his pants.

“Greedy fucker, aren’t you?” Haru asked, his dark eyebrow cocking upward with an arrogant smile hinting at the corner of his lips. God, he wanted to kiss them. It wasn’t personal. This wasn’t love. Kissing his lips would mean that and to do so would break the pack they made years ago. Haru would be pissed. Sousuke would be less so.

Once he had Haru’s pants half way down his thighs he began digging for the small vial he always carried with him. He found it where he always kept it stored. In case of emergencies, he always told Haru. He rolled his deep, blue eyes every time and it only proved his point. It was filled with an oil to help ease the process. This wasn’t for love, but he didn’t want it to hurt him either. Perching Haru’s legs over one of his shoulders for better access, Sousuke wet two of his fingers and inserted one. Haru gasped for air, clinging to the edge of the cabinet. There wasn’t time to take it slow, so he pushed in the second.

Haru breathed, arching his back.

“Fuck this,” Sousuke finally announced getting too antsy. He pulled his own pants down. He lubed up his cock before slowly inserting it in. Haru moaned and Sousuke reacted by placing a hand over his mouth. “Dammit, Haru. Shut your trap.” He thrust, accidentally too hard. He knew Haru could take it, but he felt a little guilty after it was done. It was too late to take it back so he pushed on, humping fast and hard. This had to be quick, he kept telling himself. Gripping on to Haru’s elevated legs and keeping one hand over his loose lips, he pounded him against the countertop. Damn, did he ever feel tight.

Haru unexpectedly ripped his palm from his lips. “He’s coming,” he hissed.

“ _I. Know_ ,” Sousuke said with each thrust. He came hard, bending his head down to Haru’s bare chest for a breather. It had been too long since he had him. Out of all the people fucking around, Haru was probably his favorite. But that soldier, that red head commoner…

The mage elbowed him on the back cutting off his train of thought. He threw his head for the pantry. In one swoop, he rotated and seized Haru before carrying him to the largest hiding place the building offered. Without removing his dick, he carefully secured them both within the confinement of the packed space. There they waited, and while they waited, Sousuke felt the need to finish Haru off. They were always fighting for time with his father lurking about. Grasping the opportunity to live a little on the edge, Sousuke grabbed the mage’s still erected dick in his hand and began rubbing. His free hand slipped around Haru’s mouth knowing he would blow their cover in an instant. With a few added thrusts, Haru came. The door to the room burst open. Sousuke held his breath, feeling Haru convulsing against him. The people scanned the room, opening random cabinets in a fury. He heard rustling coming from another area desperately close. His heart was in his throat.

“Well?” the annoyed tone belonged to his father.

“Not here, Your Majesty,” one voice replied. It belonged to Aiichiro.

Sousuke could feel Kosuke’s body tensing with those negative words. It was something he did frequently when things weren’t going his way. Sousuke pictured him rubbing his temples with a solitary hand, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Find them. Go. _Now_.”


	5. Haru’s Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW ABOUT THAT FINAL EPISODE?! I got too excited and decided to post a day earlier than expected. Please excuse any mistakes!!!
> 
> (But that episode!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;.;)

It was to no surprise that no one came rushing to the top floor when the first wave of vomit violently forced its way from Rin’s stomach. Where there were drunks, there would be puke. He watched it fall all the way to the dark ground surrounding the colosseum before the second wave hit. His face was ghostly pale and tacky from the sweat. His body’s temperature fluctuated from hot to cold and back again with each passing flourish of nausea. The evening air wasn’t enough to quell the sickness. Nothing would erase what just happened above him.

In some ways Rin blamed himself. He shouldn’t have followed them. He shouldn’t have hidden but instead turned and walked away. He should’ve known coming in that the dynamics of the kingdom have changed drastically in fifteen years. But he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to think about it. He knew the challenge laid out before him would be difficult, but he wasn’t expecting the emotional barrage taking its toll. For it being the first night within the castle, he would need to find a solution before he crumpled under the stress.

Deciding not to rejoin the party due to the already lewd happening he witnessed, Rin ambled down a few flights of stairs to be sure he would be far enough away from the festivities to see anymore vulgar activity. With the overly loud yells of the partygoers and the ear-splitting music slowly diminishing, Rin stopped his decent and began walking around the halls of the floor he was on. The further down one traveled, the more rooms and spaces existed. This floor in particular had and outer ring but was made up of a bunch of separate rooms that created a continuous inner wall. He found himself meandering around the circle a few times, passing guards and other members of the party who were too drunk to know where they were. After a few trips around the ellipse, Rin paused as another wave of nausea passed. He rested his elbows against the decorative stone railing that served only to prevent falls but in a stylish manner and breathed in the cool air. There was slight movement to the night which allowed him to swallow the last bit of vomit threatening to overflow. That small breeze licked his exposed skin.

It was hard to keep his mind off of what he witnessed. Being an innocent bystander with nowhere to go made things even worse for his situation. But judging by Kosuke’s reaction when he entered the room, he wasn’t fond of his son sneaking off with his slave. Rin speculated that this wasn’t frequent but happened enough that he was concerned or jealous. The red head paused on the thought for a moment. _Jealousy_. It was the sole reason he was forced from the castle. The sole reason Haru was left behind. The soul reason he felt sick.

He could hear approaching people but hardly had the mind to look up. It wasn’t until their voices reached his ears in which he did so. Their topic of conversation startled him.

“Don’t deny it, he reminds you of him.”

“I’m just saying– ” Rin’s eyes met Sousuke’s teal orbs first as he sucked in the last of his sentence. The prince’s eyes widened with shock as if he suddenly remembered he’d forgotten something incredibly important and felt unbelievable guilt about the lack of follow through. Rin watched his expression change in slow motion. It ushered in a sense of pride and accomplishment within him. The prince was remorseful for his demeaning actions. Good. Rin’s eyes then traveled to the man accompanying him. That feeling swept away as another round of nausea overcame him.

Haru froze and stared. His deep blue eyes took in the full sight of Rin. He could feel their invasive touch as he crossed over every ounce of his body taking in and analyzing everything. Rin could nearly feel the weight those azure eyes carried and the knowledge of him witnessing their private moment slowly coming to light within the mage. The initial reaction he received was to step back. Out of guilt? Shame? But it was quickly thwarted by anger as Sousuke stepped forward interrupting what small moment Rin mentally shared with Haru.

“Commoner?” He sounded surprised, but a smile grew on his lips. Rin’s anger grew. Sousuke continued, “So lucky of us to find you here.”

_Lucky_. As if he hadn’t forgotten about Rin at the table during dinner. As if he hadn’t carelessly fucked Haru without a flinch in the eyes of modesty or shame.

“Oh,” was all Rin could muster before he turned back to his perch. What could he say? He couldn’t tell them he heard them banging in an inappropriate place. He would have to explain his lack of excitement to be in the prince’s presence, but nothing was coming to mind. Truthfully, he kept his face even as to not let his rampant emotions escape. A bead of sweat slid across his skin. He felt it pass over his burning cheeks severely aware of Haru’s steady gaze on his entire being. He couldn’t meet Haru’s eyes in fear of him somehow finding out, so Rin forced them to the darkness beyond the colosseum. Betrayal and grievance were overpowering. This was not what he expected to find in the least. It was grounds enough to nearly quit his goal. Nearly, however, was not fully. And Rin’s determination was much stronger than a slight detour.

Sousuke was suddenly too close. His arm brushed Rin’s as he too rested his body against the railing. Rin’s face must’ve sunk in pure displeasure, but Sousuke wasn’t looking. He had a slight air about him as he stared out into the darkness as well. Haunting his thoughts, the idea of an afterglow effect slipped through Rin’s mind causing another wave of nausea. In an attempt to shake the thought, Rin began to think about what was going on between Sousuke and Kosuke. There was something more than a simple rebellious stage with his father. There had to be another reason he was fucking Haru. Could it be love? But that strange motion of his hand between their lips wouldn’t fit. What was with that anyway? Sousuke shifted his teal gaze back to Rin.

“Can I help you?” The sarcastic words were out of Rin’s mouth before he could stop them.

Sousuke face dropped in shock. But before he could counter, the sound of an unsheathing blade filled the air. Things progressed too quickly. Rin couldn’t even blink and the armed man was on the ground, his sword kicked out of his reach. And Haru, straddling him, had a strong, two-handed grip around his throat. The assailant was attempting to release the mage’s hands from his suffocating grasp but to no avail. Haru refused to let up.

“ _Haru?_ ” Sousuke questioned in a warning tone. As if he commanded the oceans, Haru backed off slightly. Somehow, the mage managed to disarm and overpower someone who so suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Rin could only stare in shock.

“Who sent you?” Haru demanded, his voice a low growl.

The man could barely speak, but his body calmed with Haru’s question. A laugh escaped the man’s lips, starting as a mere wheeze until it turned in to another choke as the mage’s hands tightened once more. Haru lowered his face until it was inches from the attacker’s. He asked the question again, his voice laced with poison.

Rin couldn’t pull his eyes from Haru. This wasn’t the man he used to know. This was someone entirely different. Born from the destructive iron fist of the now King Kosuke, Haru transformed into a cold hearted, distant _thing_. Rin wasn’t even sure he was looking at a human anymore. Those eyes were nothing of the fearful yet yearning blue orbs he so desperately sought attention from all those years ago. They were frozen, cold as the northern ice caps in the dead of winter, heartless, and entirely void of kindness. Who was the man in front of him? He certainly didn’t know him any longer.

As if he heard Rin’s thoughts, Haru’s head shot toward him before falling on movement near the curve of the pathway. Reluctantly, the red head followed his gaze and immediately regretted his decision. At least eight soldiers were heading their way, weapons drawn, obviously ready for an attack. Rin left his sword in his chambers, and Sousuke looked defenseless as well. They were cornered, weaponless, and outnumbered. Rin shifted into a protective position before Sousuke put a heavy hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met as the prince shook his head. The act confused Rin until he saw Haru take the defeated man’s sword, imbed it deep into his shoulder so he would not be able to escape and walk toward the approaching men.

His presence alone slowed their pace. Rin noticed how careful they stepped, unsure of the very ground below their feet. With an enemy as defenseless as Haru looked, he wondered if they had been warned, or if they somehow knew of Haru’s skill during battle.

“Tread carefully, men,” one of the leading members of the pack warned. He held a fist in the air as a signal to hold off on the violent confrontation. Perhaps, when he dropped his arm, they would attack as a whole. Rin attempted to swallow the lump occupying the back of his throat. Being this vulnerable and out in the open caused a great deal of anxiety within him. Through all of his preparation leading to penetrating the castle, the sole, repeated word of advice to him from Makoto’s father was to never be weaponless in the eyes of the enemy. How soon would he learn the lesson, Rin wondered? If they made it through this, he wouldn’t go without a knife or a smaller, concealed weapon of choice. He only wished Haru knew of this advice as the mage stared down the group with murderous intent shining in each of their burning eyes.

Just as the red head began wondering if things would even begin, Haru made the first move. With lightning fast speeds, he pried a torch off of the internal wall and volleyed it like a discus into the grouping of men scattering them. The second the torch hit the ground, the flames erupted. As if by magic, the fire was unexpectedly ablaze, burning clothing on a handful of the men even though they had no direct contact with the torch, blackening the intricate carpet in a large margin, and spreading quicker than any fire Rin had ever laid eyes on.  _As if by magic…_ he thought again before he watched Haru leap into the chaos defenseless. This Haru was very unlike the Haru he faced in the arena. Nimble, confident, and voracious, Haru took down one man after the next with ferocity whereas his time fighting Rin was calculated, precise, measured. The mage was fighting dirty, knocking legs out from underneath his opponents and kicking hot coals into their faces. Being outnumbered as heavily as he was, Rin understood why he resorted to foul play. But the fact of the matter settled unsteadily in the bottom of his gut. Who was Haru to him now? Who was this man fighting in front of him? Who had he become?

Beyond the normal levels of viciousness, Haru took down one after the next, stealing a sword from one of the men and using it to mercilessly slaughter the remaining few who dared to oppose him. Broken legs upon bloodied necks and amputated arms and feet, one man fell after the next. It was horrendous to watch. To the eyes of a fighter, it may have been mercy kills, but having a bone broken or a limb suddenly severed, it came with a lot of pain before the final blow ended one’s life. Rin felt for the victims. In no way would he ever wish to fight Haru as he was now. Nearly inhuman.

Within minutes, the fiasco was settled. The fire still burned ravenously around them, and Rin could have sworn that with each of Haru’s breaths, the flames intensified and relaxed. The blaze had spread down the hallway nearing the curve of the path leaving only destruction in its wake. Haru stood with his back facing Rin and Sousuke. Blood dripped down the length of his sword to the blackened carpet at his feet. He seemed calm, powerful. Dangerous even. Rin’s skin was covered in goosebumps. Without hesitation, without withholding his strength, the mage had slaughtered every last one of the attacking group without flinching and remained unscathed. Coldhearted and detached, these were not words Rin would have ever used to describe Haru before. His curiosity burned like the fire around them. What happened during those fifteen years? Why was this monster created within him?

Would he ever be the same?

Sousuke released his grip on Rin’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized the prince was holding him back with such force until the pressure was gone. It left his shoulder aching, enough that the red head brought his other hand to the top of his arm for solace. He glanced toward those teal eyes of his old friend, and Sousuke returned the look warily. Was Rin unknowingly fighting Sousuke’s grasp to join in on the fight badly enough that his he caused his grip to tighten so intensely? His face blushed before he averted his gaze back to Haru. Without a word, the mage turned on his heels. The reddish flames reflected in his eyes, enough that Rin briefly thought he was looking at a demon. His stomach dropped as Haru rapidly charged at him, sword aloft. Rin stumbled back as the panic consumed him.

Unable to collect himself, his thoughts, or his footing, he fell to the ground. Haru was upon him in seconds, and just as Rin squeezed his eyes closed, he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. It wasn’t until a few moments passed that he realized there wasn’t any pain. Prying his eyes open, Rin recognized the fight was still continuing to the side of him. Sousuke hastily hoisted the red head to his feet and away from the brawl. With lightning fast reflexes, Haru realized that someone was attacking from the floor above, using the railing to swing his body down onto their level. And that someone was aiming straight for Rin. With his response time, he managed to keep Rin from harm, but now Haru was struggling to fight him. The sword he’d stolen from the previous fight had been kicked out of his reach, skidded across the floor and had come to a stop within the hot coals.

Rin’s body instantly switched to fight or flight mode. Regretting that some part of him didn’t trust Haru for that brief moment before he fell hard on his back, the red head tried to figure out what he could do to help him as reparation for his misguided thoughts. However, Sousuke was yet again holding him back. At the current moment, Haru had the assassin pinned. He must’ve caught the man in the shoulder before the sword had been pried loose. The assailant was bleeding, but nothing serious. Certainly not enough to stop Haru’s deadly advances. Sometime after that moment Haru charged Rin, a large, ornate knife had been pulled out of its hiding place. It didn’t look like anything the mage would’ve used. Rin had a feeling it belonged to the assassin and somehow Haru managed to gain the advantage and use it against him as he pressed down on the hilt with both hands as the assassin attempted to stop him.

In an instant, the atmosphere changed. With a strange maneuver, the assassin managed to flip Haru on his backside using only his legs. Rin could feel the tension rising. Something wasn’t right. He could feel Sousuke’s grip tightening around his arm as he prepared to jump into the fight as well. Rin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two men. It was like seeing lions fighting each other during previous festivals. As something changed within one of the animals causing it to fight one of its own, something changed within the assassin. Maybe it was desperation, maybe it was knowing the consequences of failure, or maybe it was knowing the reward that was waiting for him when this task was completed, the knife inched its way to Haru’s decorated throat. At the very least, the attacker would have to avoid his golden collar, which somehow managed to peak its way around Haru’s disheveled clothing.

Sousuke released his grip as Rin noticed that the knife was only inching closer and not further away from Haru’s demise. The red head was one step behind the prince when a metal tipped spear found itself splicing through the assassin’s head. The pointed end hit the ground with a crash, imbedding itself within the stone below the carpet from the sheer force of the throw. The two men halted their forward movement, turning in surprise to see who threw the weapon. Kosuke stood a distance away, his body slowly moving out of the final position needed for a perfect javelin pitch. Rin’s mouth involuntarily dropped before he realized Sousuke continued forward to Haru’s side. Helping the mage pull the spear out of its new home in the ground and lift the assassin’s body, they aimlessly tossed the limp corpse to the side. Blood was everywhere, but Rin expected it due to the head injury.

However, what caused his sudden gut-wrenching illness was when Haru’s face came into view. Sousuke was slowly helping him into a seated position, but the knife or spear tip must’ve caught the skin across his nose down to his earlobe creating a deep gash to his bone. That blood, Rin realized too late, mostly belonged to the mage and he looked onward with glazed over eyes and pale skin. Rin held his footing, afraid rushing to him would break his already thin cover. Instead, he turned his look toward the approaching men. Kosuke had finally found his son, and the lowlife degenerate fucking him indiscreetly. In a way, Rin was happy to see him, but it was quickly thwarted when the king’s face turned sour causing the red head to instinctively take a step back with His Majesty’s approach.

King Kosuke was being escorted by at least two military members, high ranking Rin assumed by the way they held themselves, and the intricate golden symbol displayed outwardly on each of their shoulders’. One was missing the ornamental spear turned javelin.  _So that’s where it came from_. Behind him trailed Ai and General Mikoshiba. All of their faces were hardened and slightly offset. They had been on that goose chase for quite some time. How long had it been since Rin escaped from the top floor? He gave Haru and Sousuke plenty of time to leave before he followed them out. But it had to be hours if not longer before Kosuke finally caught up. Seijuro had sobered up since dinner. The fight must’ve been heard through the party’s volume, or someone must’ve alerted a guard of the mishaps going on below.

“Explain,” Kosuke demanded. His voice was deep with anger, enough to cause Rin to dry swallow the lump suddenly sitting uncomfortably in the back of his throat.

“You could’ve killed him,” Sousuke replied. It wasn’t the correct answer.

With a slight movement of Kosuke’s head, the two soldiers had marched forward and hauled the prince to his feet. They attempted to drag him to his father’s side but failed miserably. Knowing that it would only be a lost cause, the soldiers let Sousuke shake them off and he walked forward alone holding the defiant look upon his face. They didn’t dare put their gloved hands on his arms. Once Sousuke was standing behind his father, far from the reach of Haru, did Kosuke finally speak again with the same chilled tone.

“Fix this mess.”

Rin looked from the king to Haru and back again. There wasn’t any possible way he could perform any type of magic in his current condition. However, without hesitation, Haru snapped his finger and the flames were instantly gone. The burnt scars across the carpet were all but a memory. The torch was firmly attached to the wall like it was never removed, and the small fires still burning on the dead men disappeared without a trace. Rin blinked. And blinked again. He had never seen Haru’s magic on this grand of a scale. Understanding at last exactly what the mage could do, did Rin finally turn back to the raven-haired man still seated on the floor.

“ _Time manipulation_ ,” Rin whispered to himself as the thought finally dawned on him. The understanding of his father’s reasons was clear at last. No wonder his father had gifted Haru to him when he did. He was already feeling the shift of power under his heels. Toraichi knew Kosuke had it in for him, plotting against him from the very start. Rin was certain that was why. His father wanted someone who could protect him no matter what the outcome. But wherever did he find him? Time mages were impossibly rare, one was feasibly born every century if that. Rin stared at Haru as his wound slowly disappeared from his face leaving nothing but the porcelain skin that once was.

Kosuke’s cold words pierced the night pulling Rin from his thoughts. “Now get out of my sight.” With a flourish of his long, fur robe, the five men were on their way back down the hall. Rin watched them leave, unsure what to do. He felt awkward either way, neither wanting to leave Haru alone or follow Kosuke a moment longer. Listening to the king have a low toned conversation about Sousuke’s actions, Rin remained rooted. He couldn’t quite hear what Kosuke had to say about the manner of his son sneaking around behind his back. Rin had never felt so torn. Should he stay or go? However, his decision was quickly made as the king called to him.

“Commoner.” His words were calmer now, much of the chill removed. Rin turned his attention back to the leaving party. They had paused in their dismissal as the king waited for a response. More men had joined them, hastily passing by to remove the bodies from the hallway. Kosuke’s statement wasn’t phrased as a question though and he needed to decide quickly. Did Rin have the fight within him to stand up to the king’s demands already? Did he have a choice?

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied. Without another glance towards Haru, Rin followed the men away from the catastrophe created and reconstructed by a single man. The sheer volume of Haru’s power was immeasurable. Rin could only wonder if Kosuke was considered his true owner now since Rin’s fifteen year absence, or simply abusing the mage, holding him hostage somehow, until the time came he was no longer useful. The thought sickened him. Thankfully, at least one helpful thing could be taken from the events that still left him on edge and nervous. Haru protected Rin at all costs. The question now became his motives, was this to save Rin or to protect his own life?


	6. The Fated Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!!!

Rin stared at the darkened stones that made up the ceiling. He was lying on his back on the stiff and horrendously stained mattress imbedded on the rusted metal frame. This so-called guest room hadn’t been used in decades. The chilled, damp air settled unfamiliarly in the bottom of his lungs. The space was entirely made of stone, occupied by the bed, a copper pan to use as a toilet, and a broken wooden chair sitting solo in the corner. A lone, bare window allowed the moonlight to lighten up the darkness. The overall atmosphere really made Rin feel at home and welcomed. Snorting with the thought, sleeping on the hard ground out in the elements was much homier than this dank place. The once white sheet that covered his body was enough to keep out the cold, but Rin was left with goosebumps remembering the events leading up to that moment.

The first day had been challenging in more ways than he could’ve imagined. He had expected to win his fights, but what followed was certainly not of his prior capacity. Sousuke was doing well, Kosuke was just as frightening as Makoto’s father had made him out to be and probably just as dangerous, and Haru. A smile curled Rin’s lips impulsively, but it quickly faltered. The kingdom’s dynamic had changed so drastically in those fifteen years. The challenge of reaching his goal would be much more difficult than he originally anticipated. No matter, Rin was sure there were people here how would join his cause even if Sousuke and Haru turned out to be fully on Kosuke’s side. After all, he was the true prince. There had to be someone who fondly remembered those days.

The momentary thought of facing Haru in a real battle shook him. Those eyes, murderous and unforgiving. He would be facing a demon, but in a way, Rin reckoned he deserved it. After leaving Haru behind, it would be a fitting end to the madness that had been haunting his every thought since the day the Matsuoka family escaped.

But maybe not all hope was lost. That look on his face when Haru was in the hospital earlier, when Rin snuck a peak at the interaction between the mage and Kosuke. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to be far away from the king. And he couldn’t forget about the arrow he directly took for him. Maybe with some luck, Haru would be the first to aid him. If he could find the smallest of opportunities to get him alone just to spare a few words, it would be painfully clear. And if he chose not to help, then Rin would be in a world of hurt. Would he kill Haru to silence his secret? Take both of them to the grave? Escape? But then the entire army would be on his trail, forever hunting him until his ultimate demise. And even so, could he kill his second half, destined to be together until the end of time?

His thoughts made him restless, then sweaty. He hadn’t had a shower since the day began. The armor made him overheat. The intense physical activity only added to that. Even the sudden onset of the nausea earlier. Sousuke pointed in the direction of the communal showers on this level of the colosseum, but the awkward tension that extended between the prince and the king was so overwhelming, Rin thought it best to just go to bed. At the time it seemed logical, but the hours were ticking by. The second day would begin shortly, and Rin wasn’t any more prepared than he was since the moment he laid in the nasty bed. Perhaps a clean body would help with the insomnia. Guessing the sole reason for the lack of sleep weighed heavily on the simple fact that someone had it for him with two attempted murders on day one, Rin figured he had nothing left to lose.

Huffing, Rin pulled himself from under the sheets. Besides, he needed something to take his mind away from _that_. That horrendous outcoming of emotions he wasn’t expecting. How would he go about fixing that? It wasn’t like he meant to leave Haru behind, but it wasn’t as if he had been actively trying, or at least allowed to try, to reach him. Yes, he trained for those fifteen years, but despite what Makoto’s family suggested, he too thought it would be best until his name slowly disappeared from the kingdom’s radar. And in that timeframe, Haru had become one with Sousuke. A small detail Rin should have foreseen. If anything, it was unchangeable now, unavoidable. Was there anything he could even do about it?

Meandering down the hall with his thoughts as company, he began plotting possible solutions. If anything would be done, Rin would at the very least have to confront Haru about it directly. He desperately wanted answers, but would Haru even give him the time of day? How long would it take until he had a moment with him alone? Days? Weeks even? If anything, Rin was sure Kosuke wouldn’t truly leave Haru out of his sight, at least not for very long. What had happened as they walked away from the disaster was for show, at least that’s what Rin believed.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door into the communal showers. Being as late, or early, as it was, the room was entirely void of human life. Preferring the time alone, Rin walked to one of the back showers and turned the nozzle. The water sputtered before finding a uniform pressure. It wasn’t strong, nor warm, but it would do. Stripping out of his old clothes, he stepped under the stream and began to make quick work of cleaning his body. He wouldn’t have thought in his wildest dreams he would ever be using a communal bathroom. Starting at the top and ending at the bottom. There was nothing that excited him more than a desperate climb to the throne.

Shutting off the icy water, Rin stepped back out of the small shower area he occupied and halted. Another shower was running. There was nothing in the near vicinity to dry himself or cover up his lower half to at least get back to his room where a spare set of clothes lied, Rin grabbed his old shirt and patted the worst of his dampness to a reasonable level of dry and threw back on his pants in a fury. Refusing to touch his hair with something so filthy, however, he left his long dark locks drip the cool water onto his shoulders and down his back. It was refreshing. Deciding it was best to leave before someone else confronted him in fear of losing his life so early in the game, Rin aimed for the door. What he wasn’t expecting was someone to shut off the water and step out from behind another shower area fully naked, housing a stark look of displeasure smearing across his face.

Rin swallowed hard, slowly dragging his eyes from the bottom to dripping wet top to meet Haru’s steel gaze. He didn’t allow his eyes to hover longer than a few seconds in any one particular place, but he found them hard to avert once they reached the dark tattoo staining the pearlish skin over his ribs, and then again when his gaze met Haru’s screaming blue eyes. They stood there silent for some time. Rin wasn’t sure what to say. The moment to talk to Haru alone was suddenly upon him and he didn’t have a small shred of where to start. But he needed to say something. Anything. Opening his mouth, he was abruptly cut off before a word could slip from his lips.

“Leave.” At first Haru’s voice was so low in pitch Rin wasn’t sure he fully understood what Haru said.

Rin gave it his best. “Haru– ”

“ _Leave_ ,” Haru repeated, sparing no heart in his unsympathetic tone.

Instinctively, Rin took a step back. His lips pressed into a thin line. Haru knew who he was, and yet he was still giving him the cold shoulder. This wasn’t how their first encounter played out in his mind. What did this mean?

Rin replied in full honesty, “I can’t.”

Haru’s face sunk further in discontent. Rin watched the mage’s eyes drop to where his own tattoo should have been causing Rin’s stomach to tighten into knots. Haru removed the mark because he didn’t want anyone to know who Rin was, but then turned around and told him to leave? The sheer amount of confliction was astounding.

Rin continued, afraid of Haru’s response. “You ask me to leave, yet you purposefully aid me in my goal. I don’t understand what you want me to do. Your actions speak one way and your words another, Haru…” He was nearly begging. Begging for some sort of explanation, a confirmation, anything.

Haru’s face turned sour. “Leave before you get hurt.”

Rin stepped forward. With those words he understood Haru’s actions more thoroughly, but it wasn’t enough to quench his desire for answers. He needed a real explanation. But even now, time was dire. There was always someone watching.

“Help me.”

“You’re playing around with circumstances and emotions that aren’t yours to meddle with. Forget your plans, forget your throne, forget me, and leave.” Haru’s tone turned threatening. “If you have a shred of self-preservation left, turn around, walk away, and never look back.”

Without waiting for a response, Haru turned and walked out of the room without a glance in Rin’s direction. The red head was left shell-shocked and confused. Haru’s words sunk deep into his core burning what little hope remained within his heart. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He expected one extreme or the other, not a slap on the cheek and an abandonment threat. Haru had to know someone was after Rin. Someone was suspicious already, even after Haru removed his mark. How long did he have until his secret revealed itself? How long until one of those attackers landed a hit? Rin found it difficult to swallow the lump in his throat.

_Haru…_

 

~

 

The door shut tightly behind Haru leaving Rin dumbfounded in its wake. With his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles blanching white, he quietly stormed back to his own room, which was unsurprisingly one down from Rin’s. His swiftness was caused by three attacking thoughts bombarding his head until he reached the confinements of his dark room. He didn’t want Rin to follow him or find out that Sousuke was so worried about the red head that the prince asked Haru to watch over him. Haru also was stark naked, running through the halls at an ungodly hour. People would talk. But the most pressing issue was the blood that was slowly beginning to pour from his nose. What started as a slow drip suddenly became a wild flood. Using all of his power to catch the dark red liquid, Haru made it to his room and released his hands over the pan located near the foot of his bed.

Blood was everywhere. Trailed in from the hallway in a red line across the decomposing, well-worn carpet, Haru kneeled in front of the pan allowing it to take its full turn. Long story short, he used too much magic. Between healing his shoulder when he took the arrow he was sure Kosuke had ordered someone to fire into the arena, healing Rin’s bruise he caused by his own hands, removing the tattoo, progressing the fire during the fight, fixing it when it was over, and healing his wounded face, things were looking grim. It was too much for his minimal reserves to cover. Stealing from his own life force, Haru persisted, answering his king’s demands. Kosuke knew full well something wasn’t right from the start and would soon inflict punishment for Haru’s attempted escape and time alone with Sousuke. What that would be was entirely a mystery. He would need all the magic he could muster, and Kosuke was making sure that wasn’t going to happen.

Haru’s power acted as a basin. It would take months of purposefully stockpiling his extra magical ability away for the container to be partially full. Time was difficult to command. Things that recently occurred or would happen relatively soon if the timeline remained unaltered were easy to bend to his will taking little magic to do so. Longer standing obligations never wanted to be touched, altered, or changed, as Rin’s tattoo had been. Eighteen years that mark stayed on his skin. Haru’s theoretical basin drained at that moment during the day, hours upon hours ago. Once the container was empty, Haru’s power directly ate at his life force, aging him in the most painful ways, taking a beating on necessary organs until they shut down and die. At the present moment, he figured it was his spleen or liver. The gratuitous amount of blood pouring from his nose and corners of his lips was beginning to pool. It would take magic to heal himself, worsening his physical being while fixing it.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Rin. This wasn’t the first time in this predicament. Kosuke forced it upon him so frequently these last few years, Haru barely went six months before finding himself in a dire state, only to be broken once more when he stored his power up to a reasonable level. However, the first time his power bottomed out occurred months into his stay at the castle. The elder mage was called from his chambers. Taking one look at Haru, he put Rin and the young mage on horseback and took off mid snow storm in the dead of night. They road hard. Even in his semiconscious mindset, Haru remembered the look of pure terror on Rin’s ghostly face. The mage was sure Rin was thinking this was the end.

A small alcove existed near the river that trailed along the kingdom’s southern border. Hidden within the tangled branches of the willow trees lied a cave. By the time the party of three managed to reach the concealed nook, Haru’s health had taken a turn for the worse. The elder mage jumped off the white horse into the knee-deep snow. He took Rin in one arm and Haru in the other and trudged through the frozen drifts into the lip of the cave. Inside, the temperature was much warmer, melting the intrusive snow. Once his feet were on solid rock, the elder mage carefully put Rin down by the opening and continued further with Haru. The young mage was brought to the edge of a small body of water that existed within the cave’s sheltering walls. His body was dipped into the liquid and was held there for some time.

 

_“This is the oasis, Rin,”_ the elder mage wheezed, motioning for Rin to step forward. The red head did as he was told and so the man continued, _“Here is where some of the magnificent power of the Earth found an outcropping and volleyed to the surface. Her power is strong, Rin. It needs to breathe. To grow. To live.”_

The elder mage shifted and sat down on the rock. Rin kneeled in front of him, eying Haru’s unmoving but floating body within the pool of water. He looked nearly void of life…maybe even dead.

_“Haruka’s power will need replenished manually if he ever empties his internal ampule. The Earth’s power is very similar to Haruka’s. So similar, in fact, it’s believed to be one in the same. He can restore his power through the Earth’s water here.”_ He put his fingertips into the liquid. The small ripples reflected like diamonds and jewels, as if the sun was shining on the snow just outside the cave. Rin’s eyes widened in awe.

_“Do not let him empty his reserve power, Rin. This is used for emergencies, when his life force is in dire need of replenishing. It comes with consequence. His life, tied to your life, will change drastically in some way. It could be years off of his lifespan. It could be the memories he held so dear you would have never believed in a thousand years he would forget. It could even be your own life. Proceed with caution, young prince. Your mage’s life is in your hands just as much as his life is within yours.”_

 

Haru screwed his eyes shut. Kosuke knew nothing of the oasis, nor of the Earth’s power below his very feet. Something so powerful it could destroy the ground beneath him if the perfect circumstances aligned. It was cosmic, nearly impossible, but every day Haru wished it to unleash its twisted fate upon the acting king. Nothing would be more satisfying than the very evil he was breeding taking a bite from the man holding its chain.

Spitting a mouthful of blood into the copper pan, Haru rolled onto his back. He could feel the blood clotting, it wouldn’t be long before he could reach a strength for him to stand once more. Using small amounts of his power to heal what was needed to survive, Haru lied on the ground, sweat beading at his temples, waiting for an absolution to give him an escape from this hell. He tried to reach the oasis and failed miserably with each passing attempt. The part of his memory that led them to the alcove that night was gone, just as the snow swirling around them in his thoughts.

As the descending moon slowly changed its position in the sky, it cast elongated shadows across the stone floor. Haru watched it for some time, listening to his body heal, before sleep finally overtook his mind.

 

~

 

A loud knock on the door awoke him with a start. Enough that Rin haphazardly grabbed at the concealed knife under his pillow. Taking no chances after someone tried to end his life last night, Rin sat up and waited impatiently blinking the already risen sun out of his eyes. Slowly, the door opened to reveal Sousuke’s face.

“Good morning. Sorry if I woke you?” He was awkwardly standing in the doorway. What little Rin could see of his figure was clothed in casual attire. Nothing he would dare be seen in outside of the interior walls of the castle. It made Rin wonder what sort of level of the colosseum they were staying on, how personal it was. How close Haru would be.

“No, you’re fine. I was about to get up myself,” Rin yawned, sitting himself in bed. Truthfully Sousuke didn’t wake him. After his brief encounter with Haru, sleep evaded Rin. His face haunted Rin’s thoughts when his eyes closed. This wasn’t what he expected. This wasn’t what he wanted. And in so many ways, this was worse than finding out Haru’s love affair with the self-conscious man standing in his doorway.

“I wanted to give you an update of sorts. My father has ordered the man that attacked you last night to hang for his crimes. His sentence will be carried out this morning.”

Rin’s mouth dropped. He’d nearly forgotten Haru stabbed a sword, his only available weapon into the man’s shoulder. The mage didn’t kill him but kept him alive. Was it for answers too? Most likely. Haru’s motives were more complex than originally displayed, especially after their meeting last night.

“Did you get any responses as to who sent him? Did you get any information from him?” Rin asked, remembering Haru demanding those answers before the group of men rounded the corner and interrupted their interrogation. Rin’s hands were clenching the sheet covering his lap. It was the only thing that could prevent him from saying or doing something he would regret later. Blood boiling, Rin wanted to know why he was targeted last night, and at the very least, who was behind it.

Sousuke shook his head, eyes downcast. “My father thought it best to make an example of him. Apparently, his top team of investigators couldn’t break his loyalties.”

Rin physically shrunk. Throwing himself back on his bed, he bounced slightly against the ancient mattress and could’ve sworn he saw dust billowing out. Putting a hand to his forehead he applied pressure to his sealed eyelids. This was turning into a complicated situation and he had nothing to go off of, no leads to follow, nothing to do but wait until it happens again, because it would happen again. Someone will attempt to take his life. The longer he lived under the roof of the castle, the sooner death would come knocking.

Sousuke cleared his throat, “If you want a few extra hours of sleep, I’ll let you go. It’s not mandatory…his sentencing. The circus is this afternoon and continues on into the evening. I will collect you when the time comes.”

Rin slowly sat back up. He hadn’t forgotten about it, but it hardly seemed like the time to celebrate and be merry. Besides, the prince’s word choice set him off.

“The circus?”


	7. The Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Time escaped me this month ^^;;;; Please forgive me.
> 
> With the holiday season fast approaching and other engagements I've already agreed to, I might be pushing the chapter postings to monthly, but will hopefully not pause until the new year! I'm also taking some time to try and work ahead seeing as I am (obviously) not at the moment. XD
> 
> As always, I appreciate you all very much!! Please enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!

Rei tipped the potion into Haru’s lax lips. “Here we go,” he said, his voice strained. Haru was sure he was upset with the sight of him. There hadn’t been too many times where his magic depleted to this extreme. The sun was halfway across it’s trek in the sky before Rei went to find him. The doctor had an act of looking out for Haru. And when the mage was nowhere to be seen, it was almost certain something devastating happened.

Haru reeled back, scrunching his face out of disgust. He hated the potion, it always made him feel sick from the unbalance. But it would temporarily suppress the negative effects of losing his magic. Something, however disgusting, was better than nothing. With minimal effort, Haru could hide his disastrous mistake from Kosuke for a single day longer. Of course, that would mean he would need more of Rei’s high class potion once the circus was over. Even though his magic use would be marginal in size, Haru would still need something to fool the king. His ever present gaze would be looking for the slightest of mistakes. Haru would have to be overly careful of his movements and his presence at all moments for the remainder of the festival.

The doctor took a step back and put his hand on his hip. The look he gave Haru was distasteful. “Why in the world did you think this was a good idea? Running out of magic at a time like this…you’re a fool.”

Haru hadn’t filled Rei in with all the events that happened last night, but he was sure Rei unavoidably heard most of it from somewhere along the gossip chain. The story would’ve been told untruthfully as all things that went through a string of people did. Details were added or lost. What Rei did know was enough, and to Haru, that was enough for him as well. They both understood what was happening tonight, and they both sat in an unsettling silence because of it.

Haru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the nauseous feeling spread over his body. Underneath the queasiness he could sense the slightest change of power. Focusing on his heartbeat, Haru clenched his jaw to ride out the worst of the negative effects.

“He looks a lot like him, you know.”

Rei’s voice was small. The doctor put the potion bottle down on the counter and sat next to his friend. Crossing his hands between his legs, Rei twisted his thumbs around themselves unsure of how to proceed. Haru watched his actions after he spoke. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped when Rei pushed his red glasses up his nose ready to add more to his original statement.

“And your thoughts?”

Haru looked at him, the unease in his stomach nearly making him vomit. People were always listening. It was never safe to utter a single word about the Matsuoka family. Spies hid around every corner, eavesdroppers sitting at the dining room table. All there to report back to Kosuke with any suspicious conversations involving the happenings of the kingdom. He couldn’t tell Rei the truth, but every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to share that truth with someone else. Rin was alive. He was alive and here to take back what he deserved. And though Haru attempted to force him away for Rin’s safety, he got to see him once more time.

Turning his head away from Rei he quietly whispered, “It’s not him.”

Rei shifted uncomfortably. “I could’ve sworn…the way he looked at you yesterday…when you touched his chest.”

“He’s dead, Rei. He’s not coming back.” Haru repeated the same lie everyone in the kingdom heard the night the faux Rin was brought in and slaughtered. Not a day passed by Haru didn’t think of the poor innocent child. Kosuke had twisted him in more ways he could count, but Haru’s lowest of the low hit rock bottom that day. If the mage didn’t put a fake mark on the innocent child’s skin where Rin’s mark still existed beyond what the normal eye could see, that child would still be alive.

“I understand,” Rei sighed, slowly rising to his feet. Haru could feel the hesitation undermining his actions. The doctor wanted to probe more into the matter. He was too smart for his own good. Putting a hand on Haru’s shoulder, Rei continued, “We should get you ready for tonight. The last thing we want is to delay the show and throw suspicions your direction before the night even begins.”

 

~

 

Rin walked through the small opening of the tent. Everything inside was tainted a shade of gray and black as the descending sun’s rays pierced through the thick fabric. A preshow was being performed in the center arena that would continue until nightfall. Six jugglers stacked upon themselves into a human star road around on a unicycle. Not one performer dropped a ball. Mesmerized by the sight, Rin haphazardly followed Sousuke through the crowds. As a guest of the royal family, he would be sitting with the Yamazakis in the reserved house seats.

When he was a boy, Rin remembered the circus coming every year to the castle. They would set up their operation and perform every night during the week all leading up to the grand finale on the closing day. He remembered dreaming about it every night, but each night he was performing something different. One night he was an acrobat. Another he was the dancing lady who rode on the backs of the white horses. And on the last night, he dreamt he was the ringmaster holding the whip, getting the tigers to jump through the flaming hoops, commanding the elephants to stand on a solitary ball. Back in the day, it was the celebration to remember. Once Kosuke became king, the circus was designated to the second day of the festival every five years. It was one of the major changes he made immediately. In some ways, Rin was surprised he didn’t get rid of it all together. He couldn’t remember clearly, but he had a feeling Kosuke didn’t like the circus one bit.

“We’re just up ahead,” Sousuke declared, turning back to make sure Rin was still trailing. When their eyes met, Sousuke pointed in the direction further up the path. Rin’s gaze followed the gesture and immediately fell upon Kosuke’s content smug. Something about it burned in the bottom of Rin’s gut. Thankfully he wasn’t looking in their direction, but rather talking to a small, yellow haired boy dressed colorfully dapper like he belonged in the circus. Their conversation looked inviting to the eye, but Rin could see how uncomfortable the boy was acting, shifting his weight from foot to foot, rubbing a hand through his golden locks on occasion. When they finally reached them, Kosuke welcomed his son to sit and introduced them immediately.

“This is Nagisa Hazuki, ringmaster of our circus.” Kosuke opened his arms as the ringmaster bowed his head. For whatever reason, Rin didn’t feel like it suited him. The king continued, “He and I were discussing how the evening show will commence. There will be an opening act followed by a few shorter shows and then the finale. If you have any questions, or would like to see something in particular, do not hesitate to talk to Hazuki or his director, Shigino, at any moment.”

“My superior, Mr. Shigino, will be open to take comments or suggestions while I am in the arena. Please look to him if you can’t find me,” Nagisa clarified with a devious smile.

_Shigino_ , Rin thought. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? It must’ve been the gentleman that directed the circus when Rin was a boy. There would be no other reasonable explanation to the nostalgia he was feeling.

“Thank you for your hospitality and letting us perform for you during the festival. As always, our staff appreciates he opportunity to serve the king.” Nagisa dipped his head further than before, tucking a hand to his chest as he bowed. Rin’s stomach was suddenly in knots. Something felt wrong about his tone. There wasn’t an opportunity to talk to him about it in the presence of Kosuke, but perhaps he would take up Nagisa’s suggestion and visit him while he was offstage. This could be another lead in the right direction. Another person who despised the king as much as he did.

Without another word, the blond hair disappeared into the crowd. Rin tried to search for him once more, but the ringmaster was so short, it was nearly impossible with the hustle of the growing crowd. People were anxious to reach their seats before the real show began. Nightfall was approaching, and Rin began to wonder exactly what he would be seeing on the second evening of the festival. If it was anything like the first, he would have to earnestly reconsider his goals, and perhaps take Haru’s cold threat more seriously.

As the applause grew when the preshow performers completed their act, the knots in Rin’s stomach seemed to tighten. He hadn’t seen Haru since their uncomfortable encounter last night. Despite receiving a warning from the mage, it wasn’t beyond him to worry about his second half. The entire day Sousuke escorted him, Rin had been eyeing the crowds for his raven head. He wasn’t present the preset fights, he wasn’t at the preshow under the tent. He wasn’t anywhere visible within the colosseum walls. It didn’t settle well.

A sole beam of light lit up the center of the arena. The crowds quieted down. The visibility within the tent was at an all-time low, informing Rin that the sun officially set. His hands tightened into fists as a young gentleman followed by Nagisa casually using a cane entered the oval of light. That wasn’t the Shigino that used to run the circus when Rin was little. Though the pink hair was incredibly distinctive, he was too young to be his father’s longtime friend. It must’ve been Kisumi, his oldest son. Nagisa could still be persuaded to join Rin’s cause, but the new director may prove to be difficult. He would have to watch his back if he went to talk to Nagisa during the show.

“Welcome!” Kisumi’s voice boomed, echoing across the wooden stands and around the interior of the tent. “We are incredibly honored for those of you who have joined us once more for another frivol specialty. We come here today bringing you a new act, something you’ve never seen before. Something that will light a fire in your soul leaving you breathless and greedy… _bothered_.”

The crowd shifted in anticipation. All the hair on the back of Rin’s neck stood on end. The tone of voice Kisumi was using felt like Kosuke’s backhanded compliments; laced with poison. Sure, he felt like this was something to appease the crowd, but Rin sensed there was an inside joke he’d been left out on, something going on behind the curtains. Something dark. Something dangerous.

“We present to you the incomparable act of one of the rarest people in the world.” Kisumi’s smile broadened intensely. He opened his arm taking a few steps back to avoid the spotlight. Nagisa was left alone with his cane. The ringmaster dramatically swung the wooden stick around his head and landed it with a heavy thud in front of him. A spark ignited a trail of flammable powder that decoratively covered parts of the arena’s floor. It was a slow start, but as the fire continued, the line became thicker until it seemingly engulfed the entire showground in flames. Rin kept a close eye on the ringmaster fearing for his life. He knew this was simply an act, but sometimes the performers would be injured or killed without notice. That’s what made the circus so enthralling, the opportunity to see an unbelievable sight or to watch someone die within epic proportions.

Nagisa lifted his hands in the air, picking up his cape with them. Drummers began a beat, their presence hidden in the shadows. With a finessed twirl, his body was temporarily hidden by the black cloth. If Rin hadn’t trailed his movements as carefully as he was, he would’ve missed the most flawless, dramatic entrance he’d ever seen. As the cape was dropped another figure was occupying in the place Nagisa once stood. His back was facing their seats, his head hanging low. Rin inched forward in his seat to get a better look at the strange figure. His action caught Sousuke’s attention.

Suddenly, the man shifted, the music intensified with his movements. The cape was brought up and twirled once more and the fire went out at once. The crowd gasped in amazement at the sudden change, but Rin’s heart stopped. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of his face. The face he’d been looking so intently for. His stomach dropped with the realization that Kosuke inserted Haru into the circus like a freak of nature. The thought burned angrily in Rin’s soul.

Slowly the fire began to reappear, this time at random intervals. Haru remained in his spot in the middle of the arena shifting his arms in a fluid like motion as to mimic the flow of water. The flames reacted to his swift movements, weaning and waxing like the tides. Breathing as if it were a living thing. To most, it felt like water and fire were opposites, colliding in nature as one entity against another. Before him, they acted as one. Haru was water moving in perfect harmony with the surrounding fire. It was inexplicably breathtaking.

He continued to move fluently for some time with the beat of the drums until Rin could see moisture beading up on his temples. The heat where Haru was centered must’ve been intense. Even where the royal family sat, the temperature was unbelievable. Like rippling waves drenching the crowd in midafternoon, blazing heat. At once, the fire erupted in flames far superior than Nagisa lit in the beginning. The crowed inhaled collectively as the inferno burned at their skin, blinding them in an instant. The drummers reached the climax of the song, in perfect harmony with the fire. As quick as the flames appeared, they left nothing but the cold night air as if they never existed in the first place. Silence encroached the tent.

Rin fell back against his seat feeling the emptiness around him. Goosebumps covered his skin where the heat once thrived. Haru’s magic took his breath away even after witnessing it the night before. As the crowed clapped their hands, some of them standing, did Rin realize he’d been holding his body in the same position since the very beginning. Tense and awkward, the red head joined in on the ovation though he could feel Sousuke’s icy stare against his skin. It was rather unwelcome after the heat Haru ignited within him.

Kisumi rejoined the stage and began a proper introduction before the show continued. Some of the spectators seemed disappointed in the opening act in belief that nothing could top Haru’s performance. Others were excited to see what else the circus had in store. After all, the finale would have to outperform the opening.

“How did you like that show?” Sousuke asked, leaning over to whisper into Rin’s ear. He was far too close, his breath tickling maroon hair lying against his neck, his voice too sensual.

“It was captivating,” Rin sputtered. He didn’t feel the need to lie. His actions spelled his answer clearly. However, he did suddenly have the urge to play dumb. Who’s to say he caught a glimpse of Haru’s face? The inferno was rather intense. “Who is that circus performer? I must meet him.”

Sousuke leaned back against his seat with a smile on his face. A curiosity burned within Rin as he wondered why the prince’s face housed such a smug look. Perhaps it was a trap. Perhaps it was something more. Keeping his guard up, Rin continued, probing for answers.

“What’s with that look?” He couldn’t help but smile back. Smug or not, Sousuke’s smile was always contagious, even when they were kids.

“Oh, nothing,” Sousuke fussed. “I just haven’t seen the look of pure curiosity on anyone’s face in a while. It’s a pleasant change.”

_Was Sousuke flirting with him?_

“I see,” Rin continued, cautious. After witnessing the vulgar behavior between Sousuke and Haru, he began building a wall separating his emotions and their emotions. Not to set the prince off, Rin broadened his smile. He still needed to reach Sousuke somehow and giving him the cold shoulder this early on in his climb to the throne could be a mistake. “Do you mind if I excuse myself now as to not blunder my time? I’d still love to see the finale, but I hate to miss that performer. I just have a question or two.”

Sousuke’s smile turned soft. If the lighting wasn’t as poor as it was, Rin would’ve saw a blush tinting his cheeks. That wasn’t a look Rin had seen in a while. Sentimentality struck his heart keeping his feet rooted and altering his determination in seeking out Haru a second time.

“Of course,” the prince accepted. “You’ll have a few acts before that time comes. Don’t worry, you won’t miss anything too grand. The opener is always the second strongest act.”

“I appreciate your leniency, Your Highness.” Rin took a deep bow. “I will return quickly.”

Sousuke waved a hand as to dismiss Rin’s bow just as Kosuke spoke, “Tame that wild curiosity, young lad. One day it might get you killed.”

Rin halted again, turning to face the king. He hadn’t realized Kosuke overheard their conversation. Embarrassment burned at his cheeks. Bowing uneasily, Rin took the extra effort to look directly into the king’s teal eyes.

“I appreciate your concern, Your Majesty. I will take that into account as the days pass serving and protecting your son. I will defend him at all costs. You have my word.”

Kosuke’s smile never faltered. The king didn’t need to say any more. The threat he was emitting was written so precisely across his face, it could kill. Rin broke into an unsettling sweat the minute his last word escaped his lips.

“I am entrusting my son’s life into your hands. I expect nothing less.”

“Your Majesty.” Rin bowed a second time as he dismissed himself. There wasn’t anything he could say in return to those lethal words. His time would be better spent finding a way to dethrone him rather than get into a small quarrel and miss another chance to reach Haru. Turning to leave, he felt the pressure of both sets of teal eyes on his back. He couldn’t escape them quick enough as he disappeared into the crowd with a better goal in mind.


	8. Director Kisumi Shigino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hit a bad writer's block. I'm back, hopefully for the long run! But don't hold your breath. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can, but things aren't flowing too well. *sigh*
> 
> I was going to wait to post this until the next chapter was complete, but I felt bad enough making all of you wait as long as you have. So if there are people still reading, thank you. Truly. You mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy!

Rin’s foot hit the dirt as he stepped off the last wooden step leading to the space behind the center arena. A smaller tent had been placed next to the large one to hide the activities of the performers from the outside crowd while keeping them masked from the inside observers as well. People dressed in all sorts of colorful and bizarre outfits were running around getting ready for the performance that immediately followed Haru’s fire display. Rin dodged through the chaos, his eyes scanning the walls that were decorated with mirrors and vibrantly textured cloths. Slotted, wooden boxes filled with an array of costumes were stacked against the internal walls of the tent creating a tight space. Through it all, he was looking for Haru’s dark head of hair or Nagisa’s bright mop, but nothing was drawing his attention.

Kisumi’s loud voice boomed around the tent. As if it was the beginning of a catastrophe, all the performers were in a sudden panic, much worse than what he walked into. It must’ve been the ending to his announcement that ultimately began the next show. It was nearly impossible to recognize any distinctive features on the performers’ faces. As soon as the scramble began, the tent was emptied. Music filled the gap where Kisumi’s voice once echoed. Rin was left alone, standing in the mud like a white elephant in the room. Uneasiness filled his body causing his hair to stand on end. With that feeling in mind, he continued forward. With fear in his step, Rin began to wonder what would await him if he encountered the mage. Perhaps he would have better luck looking for the blond, boisterous ringmaster. Certainly, he would have a warmer welcome with Nagisa.

 

~

 

Easing onto the wooden box, Haru began feeling the strain of magic pushing its limits. People scurried around him in preparation for the next segment of the circus. He paid them no attention as he waited for Rei to join him with another dose of potion. Sweat collected on his temples and above his brow, slowly sliding down his tacky skin and dripping to his lap. His breathing was inconsistent and labored, and at each inhale, pain overflowed his body. The process of dying to Haru was rather unpleasant. But he figured any normal man would’ve already perished with the weight of his consequences.

Through the crowd, the doctor appeared. Rei seemed uneasy and upset. Even when he reached Haru’s side, his hands refused to stop shaking. Digging for the glass vial in his pocket, Rei squatted in front of Haru as the last few performers disappeared from sight. Sighing at his state of distress, Haru placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax.”

“S-Sorry, Haruka,” he mumbled extending the glass vial toward Haru’s free arm.

“He’s not here. Besides, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Rei swallowed uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to another. The unease was beginning to appear as sweat beading across his forehead.

Haru began to notice this wasn’t Rei’s normal agitation. “Is this about K– ”

“Well, well, well.” The voice traveled through the now empty, tented corridor. The sound caused Rei to nearly drop the vial in his hands. Haru quickly grabbed it and secured it in his hand. His dark blue eyes trailed to the origin of the venomous tone, but the man was still far enough away to remain out his immediate vision. Wondering briefly if he followed Rei here, Haru turned his attention away from the approaching man. Quickly taking the slight pause in the air to swallow the nasty tasting liquid in one go, cringing at the burn as it traveled down his throat. Haru put the vial in an internal pocket and put another stabilizing hand on Rei’s shoulder as he waited for the effects to begin their internal rampage. And as if timing wasn’t perfect, Kisumi’s poetic stroll came into view seconds later.

“If it isn’t our prized Doctor. Nagisa might be looking for you around back. Should I get you two a room?” Kisumi’s sarcasm was detectable.

Rei’s face blanched white. Haru was no doctor, but he was fairy sure his color was of a negative stature. It churned his stomach, which only added to his interior distress. With cold eyes, he watched Kisumi’s final steps on his approach. He stopped a few paces away, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned on one foot.

Last festival, the four of them had gotten into a scuffle that could’ve ended Rei’s life. Kisumi, with his unrelenting ease and ability to talk himself out of any situation, ended up unscathed in the process, pinning the blame on the other three. The circus was nearly disbanded forever from their fight, but Kosuke had a stern talking to each member present, and somehow managed to keep everyone from breaking into an all-out civil war. Things hadn’t been the same since that day. One of the consequences enforced on the mage was his ability, or now lack of, to travel through the colosseum without an escort. It made his life much more difficult, but five years had hardened him more than he could’ve realized. Haru took note of Rei’s worsening state. One of the other terms Kosuke enforced explicitly stated Rei had to remain a full ten feet away of the other. But this wasn’t directed toward Kisumi and Rei, this was aimed between Rei and Nagisa.

Kisumi singlehandedly ruined what little of a relationship that existed between the two, and Haru was having a difficult time accepting this fact even after five years had passed. He’d never seen love blossom quite like theirs, and in a single moment of time, the director managed to nearly destroy it. Kisumi’s purple eyes scanned Haru’s figure, taking extra care at soaking in his ocean blue eyes.

“What do we have here?”

Rei physically shuddered, unable to keep eye contact.

“Kisumi.” Haru stated, neutral and calm. His greeting stirred something in the director of the circus, enough that Haru immediately began to wonder if this was going to be a repeat of the last circus. Who would remain intact after this fight? There’s no doubt this would end unpleasantly.

Kisumi was immediately smiling something cruel and greedy. “Is that you, Haruka?” He stepped forward with his words, getting a better look in the low lighting. The question was rhetorical. He already knew the answer and was most likely seeking him out from the get-go. Rei was visibly shaking, unable to control his bodily movements. And just as Kisumi’s body landed under the light beam of a torch hanging precariously on a tent post, Haru felt the full effects of Rei’s potion hit. The second round was always worse. As if his body had gone through enough pain on the first round, the second wreaked havoc, tearing into his organs, breaking them down and rebuilding them from the leftovers.

Haru put the back of his hand to his lips, catching himself before a mouthful of blood came sputtering out. Any show of weakness would be one’s downfall in front of a man of Kisumi’s stature. His life outside of the circus was borderline illegal, yet his work slipped under the table and was never deeply looked into with each tax inspection. Haru knew Kosuke’s ability to play the field, specifically the people with great importance to his goals, but Kisumi was a wildcard, undetermined as to whose side he played toward and just as flaky as he was made out to be.

“I thought I recognized your stunning blue eyes. One of a kind, as I like to say.”

Swallowing as best he could, Haru began his shaky stand. Rei seemed to snap out of the small trance he threw himself in and urged the mage to remain seated. It wasn’t enough to stop his advances, however. Not until another voice called out through the space.

“Kisumi,” Nagisa’s rare, dangerous tone pierced the air. Rei’s body tensed before he slowly eased his head toward the opposite end of the makeshift hallway. The small man bounded through the mud to reach the gathering, stopping just shy of Rei, whose body remained frozen in place. Even Haru, out of the corner of his eye, watched his movements carefully.

“Nagisa,” Kisumi replied, his smile fading quickly. With Kisumi as director of the circus, Nagisa was technically his underling as ringmaster. But one had to keep the other in line, and Haru wished he could see just how their relationship merged without unnecessary triggers such as this encounter. Today wasn’t that day. It would take a whole hell of a lot to keep everyone in one piece if this conversation turned south; and he wasn’t about to let that fiasco happen again.

“I thought I told you to leave Rei alone.” Nagisa’s face even looked charming with a scowl. Truthfully it was hard to take him seriously. But Haru could feel the anger radiating from him, tainting the air something awful. It left his body feeling heavy, anxiously waiting the end result of this weighted conversation. It couldn’t come soon enough.

Kisumi shifted his weight to his other foot after Nagisa’s remark, his grin returning. “Oh, I wasn’t bothering your precious doctor. I could care less about him.” His words slipped from his tongue without hesitation. Like the oil used in a lamp, even slightly heated, it’d get explosive. “I have other more pressing, as you may call it, _desires_ to attend to.”

Nagisa seemed to pout at his response, moving his body to physically separate Kisumi and the others. He was bound and determined to alter the course of their encounter to allow all safe passage from this dank place. Haru could’ve applauded his effect knowing they had similar goals in mind, but it would take more than that to deter Kisumi. As such, that act was the single spark that ignited Kisumi’s fire. Taking it as a threat, the director stood tall and dropped one of his hands on the hilt of his sword.

The other three noticed instantly. Nagisa, who was about as intimidating as a child’s doll stepped back a few paces to realign himself beside Rei who wasn’t too far from Haru’s side. Haru could feel the tension rising, afraid this opposition would turn out much worse than the last festival. Staggering a few paces forward, smoothing his stride as best as he could, he remained rooted where Nagisa once stood.

“Is this a threat?” Kisumi blatantly asked, stepping toward his new blockade.

Haru took another step forward, meeting Kisumi halfway. Only an arm’s length separated them, and Haru could feel Kisumi’s deadly stare burrowing into him. It took most of his strength to remain upright, yet alone brace himself for whatever Kisumi had in store. This was not how he wanted this evening to go. If anything, he could easily die alongside Rei and Nagisa and Kosuke wouldn’t even bat an eye. In fact, he was certain Kosuke would prefer it. With the loss of his own life, Rin wouldn’t stand a chance. That is, if he deliberately went against Haru’s words and remained steadfast in his goals.

That idiot. Of course he would. Rin Matsuoka was not one to back down from a fight. He was not one to abandon his friends. Even after all of this time, he came back. He was prepared to alter the course of the kingdom because, Haru was sure, he felt he owed it to them. A small warm feeling spread across Haru’s chest at the thought. He’d seen him, mouth agape, staring at his performance from the royal posting. It was hard for Haru to tear his eyes away from Rin’s guileless reaction. Kosuke and Sousuke would be keeping him occupied. At least, of all things, Rin wasn’t here to witness this unavoidable catastrophe and tangle himself in the middle of it.

Kisumi’s eyes were pulled from Haru’s icy glare to fixate on a point behind him. His face gave away no secrets, remaining unfazed by what the director saw. Haru attempted to resist the gravitational pull that seemed to be dragging his attention to whatever it was that drew Kisumi’s gaze, but he was failing miserably. He could feel his mark tingling, something he knew he was dreaming up. As his stomach dropped, Haru watched in slow motion Rin’s face pale before he steeled himself in the intimidating presence of what he managed to find himself being swallowed by. Haru couldn’t stop his face from regrettably dropping. The last person he wanted to see had the audacity to appear.

For fucks sake, there simply wasn’t anything else that could go wrong tonight.

Haru attempted to harden himself as he turned back to Kisumi. His violet eyes refused to give away anything, but after a few moments, a small smile ever so slightly creeped into his expression upturning the corners of his lips.

“Unbelievable.” Kisumi couldn’t resist belting out a laugh. The situation was far from comical, but Haru immediately took that as a sign things were going to descend quickly. Immediately, he began formulating a plot to escape the cataclysmic end to this madness as Kisumi continued. “As if my eyes deceive me. What a pleasure it is to meet someone who’s supposedly risen from the dead.”

Out of the corner of Haru’s eyes, Rin’s face managed to bleach whiter than his already pale shade. His expression, however, remained unchanged. Haru silently commended him on the feat, but this bombardment from Kisumi was far from over. He’d need to endure a lot more painful and stabbing blows in the director’s presence to potentially escape the unavoidable end. As if Kisumi could read Haru’s mind, his smile turned dark.

“Rin Matsuoka.”

The name echoed through the nearly empty tent, hollowing the area, freezing everyone in their tracks as if a knife jabbed them through the chest. Nagisa and Rei audibly gasped at the unexpected turn of events. A name that had been drug through the mud and buried six feet under, finally resurfacing after nearly fifteen years of no one braving a mention. There was no unseeing this. His masked identity was forever broken.

Haru watched as Rin attempted to play it off, relaxing his outwardly appearance as he explained himself, but what was the use? Kisumi was never wrong. He never forgot a face, certainly not of someone who could earn him a hefty weight of gold. How he’d take that information and use it to his advantage was yet to be seen, but Haru knew nothing good would come of this. In some ways, he wished a simple sword duel would’ve been a much easier way to end this.

“Sorry to correct you, but I am not who you think I am.” Rin’s voice seemingly remained unaffected by it all. Haru could barely detect a single ounce of fear or shame. There had to be some way to know this was going to happen, that at some point people would accuse him of being the exiled prince, still alive, come at last to claim what was rightfully his. Rin prepared himself for this moment. But how long could he uselessly fight for his web of lies to remain intact and unaltered?

Kisumi listened to his excuse, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Haru watched his expressions, glistening eyes held on Rin as he spoke. Kisumi loved to make people unnecessarily squirm. Gaining unbelievable pleasure from the distress of others, he simply decided to take the conversation into his own hands when and how he felt like it. As Rin was about to continue, Kisumi drew his sword and heaved it toward Haru. Nagisa yelled, stepping forward with his arm outstretched and Rei screamed along with him. But Kisumi’s eyes remained focused on Rin. And his smile only broadened when Rin simultaneously reacted as well.

The blade stopped a breath away from Haru’s neck. The mage remained unmoving, knowing full well Kisumi’s motives and reasons. Haru’s abilities, to the director, were more valuable with blood flowing through his veins than not. Little did the others know, more specifically Rin, what the sparkle in Kisumi’s eyes meant and it made the charade the director was playing more enjoyable. At least for himself as Kisumi continued defiling Rin’s hidden stature.

“I’m not one to forget faces, Matsuoka. I am, however, rather curious as to why you feel the need to hide your identity after all these years.” Kisumi’s eyes remained steadfast on Rin as he stepped forward, breaching the gap separating Haru and himself. His sword remained at Haru’s neck. They were now too close for comfort. Haru felt Kisumi’s hand run across his side, slipping over the silky fabric of his shirt down to his hip until he finally stopped. It created a visible uneasiness throughout the observers to his little game. As customary encounters go, Kisumi found the situation rather humorous.

“My curiosity has peaked; you have my attention. Though I’m sure for whatever reason you may have, you intended to keep your lips zipped, as one would say, on the whereabouts of your plan. However,” Kisumi paused for dramatic effect, making sure all eyes remained on him, “you’ll find yourself explaining your entire motive and plan in the next few minutes.” Kisumi’s greedy eyes flashed toward Haru who, through the entire ordeal remained upright, unmoved by Kisumi’s advances was still reactionless. His gaze hovered on him for a time longer than anticipated. Haru felt his eyes boring into him, searching for a small fissure where he could weasel his way into a position of ultimate power. Haru was indomitable about keeping his mind away from allowing the state of affairs to go too far, but with Rin now added into the already precarious situation, Haru was beginning to feel that no matter where this conversation would take them, there would be no escape from Kisumi’s cruel wrath.

“I know of you who you speak, Shigino. But I must apologize. This idea that you’ve developed is wrong. I am not the Matsuoka you believe I am.”

Kisumi’s chuckle echoed through the empty tent. Its striking shrillness left chills on Haru’s skin. It was good of Rin to attempt to thwart his advances but playing innocent would never get anyone far with the circus director. His vast knowledge and understanding of the inside politics of the kingdom coupled with his developed, lovable personality and communication skills left him well above the normal civilian. He knew everyone and everything about them from their whereabouts to their habits. Blackmailing came easy for him. Like the poisonous words that slip from his tongue, wholeheartedly second nature.

As Rin’s face turned a light shade of green, Kisumi pressed his body against Haru’s, still leaving his sword aloft and against Haru’s neck. He was now looking over the mage’s shoulder directly at Rin, eyeing him with a rather curious look. The heat emanating from his body warmed the goosebumps away, leaving a pit at the bottom of Haru’s stomach. This situation was going from bad to worse. Something needed to be done to stop him, but what?

“Don’t play coy with me, _Matsuoka_.” Kisumi’s words were like ice, causing Haru’s hair to stand on end. He briefly brought his hand up and around, removing the sword against Haru’s neck for a fraction of a moment. Cursing at himself for a lost opportunity when the blade returned, Haru made sure to watch his movements a little more closely. But it would mean less of his attention would be focused on Rin and his reactions which could be equally devastating. “We both know who you are. I’m asking why you are here.”

Rin remained silent for a moment, and with Haru’s back toward Kisumi it was nearly impossible to see the instigator’s facial expressions. Nagisa and Rei shifted their attention to and fro, unable to decide where to let them remain. Either way was a tossup. Like standing on a rope suspended fifty feet in the air, they were all swimming in unpredictable waters.

At last, Rin cleared his throat, inadvertently taking a step toward the two men. Taking ill to his actions, Kisumi’s sword tightened against Haru’s neck in response. Immediately the redhead’s hands were lifted in a calm apology. “Listen, please, I was only down here looking for him.” With his simple explanation, Haru expected all eyes to fall on him. Chest tightening, eyes closing with disappointment in how to worm his way out of the new conundrum they found themselves in, Haru nearly exhaled out of sheer exhaustion. Why else would Rin be behind the tent if not following his performance? He didn’t blame him by any means, but this was making his situation infinitely worse. However, as Haru opened his eyes to confront the near calamity, instead of the group’s attention grasping upon the mage, Rin’s thumb was steadily yet haphazardly pointing over his shoulder in the direction of Nagisa who’s agape mouth reaction could not hold back a single ounce of unsurprised composure.

“M-Me?” the ringmaster asked, eyes sparkling in the dim light. His fingers were on his chest in delighted shock.

“I had a few questions,” Rin began, voice quieting as the dramatic music hit a new frequency, the rhythmic beat overpowering the tent. As his voice trailed off, Haru watched everyone’s eyes shiftily circle the area waiting for something to appear or something to happen, all to break up their little happenstance.

Kisumi’s grip slacked to turn his head in curiosity, surprised by Rin’s remark. Haru made his move. Knowing he wouldn’t have enough strength to hold the director off in a full-on battle, he chose the discrete, low impact maneuver banking on it working on the first go. The sword would have to be dealt with as Haru was sure Kisumi wouldn’t react well to his escape, but he decided quickly that he’d cross that bridge when he got to it, if at all.

Holding the delicate balance in jeopardy, Haru acted fast. Using his left elbow, Haru made a quick jab below Kisumi’s ribcage, swinging his right hand up at the same time to push the sword away from his neck. In a last minute decision, Haru shifted Kisumi’s outside foot with his own enough that they skidded across the dirt putting Kisumi in an unbalanced position and Haru in a decent place he could pivot and be out of arms reach in seconds. Kisumi’s foot, he hoped, was at least far enough out from under Kisumi that any counterattack would be significantly weakened. 

A bright flash swiped across his field of vision as Haru was stepping away, a metallic sound echoing as Kisumi’s sword sliced through metal. Haru immediately countered, exerting more energy than he anticipated, kicking the sword from Kisumi’s grip with one blow. It hit the dirt and slid a few inches before coming to a complete stop. Heightened senses put everyone on alert, no one moved but Haru, who took a few staggering steps away from Kisumi to regain his balance. Everything was spinning. Nausea was incoming and fast. His reflexes already slowed. If this violence continued, it would be his end.

A small chuckle turned into a greedy smile as Kisumi retrieved his sword, Rin eyed it briefly but remained solid, frozen to the ground as if glued there. “How poetic,” the director cooed once back on two feet. Sheathing his sword, he cleared the gap between him and Haru within a few paces. Unable to move without losing the small battle he’d begun to fight back the impending vomit, Haru rooted himself. Even so as Kisumi’s hand reached toward his neck.

Nagisa, Rei, and Rin all made a move, deciding at once that the situation was escalating beyond control, crowding the two by a wide human circle. Eyeing each other in a vain attempt to strategize a moment to attack, they eased in closer, leaving their guards raised to their highest level.

“I’ve imagined a lot of situations where you’d be here at the castle, sold to the family, born in the dungeons from a petty man’s attempt to make himself feel whole. Not once did I imagine I’d find you as the king’s lap dog. It’s believable that Matsuoka’s here gaining entry to save you, but now…” Kisumi broke into another fit of laughter causing the men circling him to cease, “the situation is suddenly clear.”

Haru’s stomach dropped as Kisumi ripped the already torn shirt his blade sliced through exposing the beautiful, but now damaged, golden collar attached firmly around his neck. As if the director knew Rin wouldn’t have a single ounce of knowledge about the collar, Kisumi turned toward him and spoke directly at him. “A sign of a rather  _intimate_  possession of the royal family.” Rin’s face went from blanched to green for a second time that evening. Kisumi turned back to Haru with a greedy smile on his face. “He’s here for you. And you’re struggling to leave or struggling to get him out of this disastrous concept of a family. Maybe both. And you,” he eyed Rin from head to foot, “are untiring of your ideals, thinking you can fix this kingdom rising from the dead by hiding your true identity, penetrating the castle, and recovering what was yours. What _is_ yours.” The music hit a climax, nearly drowning out Kisumi’s voice as he continued, “You will never succeed. Neither of you. You’ll be dead at the king’s feet in a matter of days. Just you wait.”

The music died at once swallowing the group in a brief moment of eerie silence before applause filled the void. Seconds separated them from mass chaos once more. Kisumi’s words acted as a deterrent, easing in the doubt they fought against for so long.

“As you were, gentlemen. I have a show to run.” As if nothing happened, Kisumi tucked the torn section of Haru’s shirt into his pocket, turned on his heels, and strolled out of view leaving dumbstruck, sullen faces on those four who remained.


	9. “If you won’t help me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a recap chapter but in Rin's perspective. Until about half way through and then you get to the good shit. *evil laughter*

Rin measured his breathing in seconds. It was all he could do the moment he entered the area in direct sight of Kisumi Shigino. In and out. His hands began shaking. He clenched them into fists to hide the unwanted movement, but due to the sweat, his fingers slid across themselves as if he were squeezing a handful of jelly. Just how nervous was he?

A long time ago, Rin remembered the Shigino Family running the circus and that the owner and director at the time had a son close to his age. Even looking back, Rin couldn’t remember a time when Kisumi’s actions ever seemed so malicious. A fun loving kid, he was boisterous and talkative, always wanting to be everyone’s friend. The young Kisumi looked up to his superiors and sought their approval, but nothing extreme enough to warrant the behavior he was showcasing. Rin found it disappointing that he turned out this way, so manipulative and conniving. Inducing fear as if it were second nature. Inducing fear by loudly announcing Rin’s true identity.

He knew, at some point during his stay, people would question his character and motives. The obstacles so far felt easy to overcome, but the way Kisumi phrased the reveal turned his blood to ice. As if he was attempting to thwart Rin’s little game but already knew the truth. It was all Rin could think of to continue his ploy. Outsmarting or outplaying Kisumi when they were obviously on uneven ground was not the smartest move. He felt boxed in and cornered and was absolutely certain it was just what Kisumi wanted.

Rin felt his legs beginning to shake underneath the pretentious, violet eyes. They looked him over, head to foot, measuring his commitment to his lies. The state of their environment changed. As if the so called playground wasn’t already tailored to Kisumi’s liking, he drew his sword and launched toward Haru. Nagisa and Rei, still standing in between Rin and Haru, both yelled in protest. Only Nagisa found it in him to leap forward with his arm outstretched as Rei remained planted on the ground. Their reactions were too slow, and Rin knew it. Yet, he couldn’t help but take those fateful steps forward in a vain attempt to stop Kisumi’s advances. All along, Kisumi’s eyes remained engrossed on Rin. And his smile only broadened with Rin’s reaction. He was now standing between Nagisa with Rei and Kisumi with Haru.

It sent shivers across his body the moment he realized his mistake.

He inhaled sharply. The oxygen brought clarity. He couldn’t accurately measure Kisumi’s lethal threat. Would he really slice through Haru’s neck in front of three other people? Would he stop and think about his options? Most likely, but the end result was a massive question mark. If anything, he looked like a man with a deep understanding of strategy but enjoyed having the upper hand. There wasn’t much Rin could do but ultimately leave it to the director’s decision. Kisumi had it in him to choose where this conversation would take them. All Rin could do was wait and ride the waves created by the butterfly wing of Kisumi’s actions.

To top the terrible situation off, and as if Rin wasn’t tormented enough over the lack of control he had with Haru’s fate, Kisumi teasingly ran a hand down Haru’s side. It made Rin sick. The nausea mixed with the palpable fear only created more upset within him. Maybe it was Haru’s lack of response that boiled his blood, or maybe it was Kisumi’s pompous attitude, but something needed to be done to restore the status quo. He couldn’t tolerate much more of this insufferable bullshit.

His breath expelled. The exhalation brought the shaking back but calmed some of the rage inside him. His body told him to run; his mind said differently. Rin was realizing he’d been digging his own grave. Kisumi was definitely on to him, even his motives were questioned. Knowing well enough that the director recognized most of his secrets, there wasn’t much he could use to play on. Which, in turn, meant that there wasn’t much Rin could use to help Haru out his predicament. He needed to be here if Haru met his end. He would have to save him. He couldn’t do this without him. But what could he do? Was there anything he could do? Admit the truth without admitting the truth? He’d have to choose his words wisely. And with Kisumi’s anger growing, his patience would soon wear down. With that, Haru would surly…

Rin cleared his throat, breaking the thought from his mind, while carelessly taking a step toward the two men. He had to do something. The waiting, the torment, he had enough. Taking his action as a threat, Kisumi’s sword tightened against Haru’s neck. Immediately, Rin lifted his hands in attempt to deflate the tension.“Listen, please, I was only down here looking for him.” Rin jabbed his thumb haphazardly over his shoulder in the direction of Nagisa. It was a last minute decision, but it didn’t fall too far from the truth. He decided early on if Haru was going to be too difficult to locate, Nagisa was his best option. Better to look for another ally than to forgo the entire trip altogether.

Nagisa stammered in response, holding back none of the blatant shock, “M-Me?” Rin peered over his shoulder at ringmaster, who had his fingers on his chest and a look of delighted shock, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I had a few questions,” Rin began his unprepared defense. But his voice quieted as the dramatic background music hit a new beat that overcame all those the tent. Inadvertently, he began looking around as if expecting someone to enter. It felt as though a menacing presence was looming, waiting for the appropriate time to strike. He couldn’t find the strength in him to continue but inhaled sharply in instead.

In that moment, Haru shifted, completely escaping Kisumi’s grasp. Time itself slowed as Rin’s attention gravitated toward each step of Haru’s complex getaway. He tried his best to analyze the strange maneuvers Haru was implementing to his benefit, but unavoidably blinked while attempting to soak in the intricate undertaking Haru used to elude Kisumi. His pseudo reality shattered. He thought he’d never be able to copy the entire thing even after he saw it a million times over. It was nearly unbelievable such a move existed after watching it to its completion, yet alone the simple fact it succeeded. That was until…until… _Haru_.

The sword hit metal as Rin’s heart stopped. He wasn’t quick enough. _God, oh fucking god._ But the mage remained upright, barely fazed by the blow. There wasn’t a stream of blood, not even a dramatic exit to the world. After stumbling a few steps, Haru was back on his feet, eyeing Kisumi intently. Suddenly realizing he had been holding his breath through their exchange, Rin released the air he was storing in his lungs nearly deflating to the ground. Guard lowered, Haru was free. The playing field was level again.

However, Kisumi’s dastardly smile steadily turned into maniacal chuckling as he bent to collect the sword Haru kicked from his hand. Rin’s eyes flashed between the weapon and Kisumi’s advances. Could he reach it before Kisumi did? Could he stop this madness before it started once more? No, there was no time, no possible way to reach it before he did. Mistakably, Rin lowered his guard for a fraction of a second the second Haru was free, and most likely forfeited any chance of getting out of here without bloodshed. Kicking himself, he stood tall prepared to fight to the death if it meant protecting Haru.

Kisumi was immediately back to being sly as if the whole situation was laid out the way he wanted it. Impossible as it seemed, he acted as though things were still leaning his way. “How poetic.” the director fussed once back on two feet after retrieving his fallen sword. Sheathing it gracefully, he quickly covered the ground separating him and the mage. Haru didn’t stand a chance. He looked like a struck bird, absentminded and unreachable as Kisumi extended a hand toward his throat. _Move dammit_ , Rin screamed in his mind as he launched forward in sync with Nagisa and Rei.

Just as he thought the situation was going from bad to worse, Kisumi smiled again. He was talking to Haru, “I’ve imagined a lot of situations where you’d be here at the castle, sold to the family, born in the dungeons from a petty man’s attempt to make himself feel whole. Not once did I imagine I’d find you as the king’s lap dog. It’s believable that Matsuoka’s here gaining entry to save you, but now…” Kisumi laughter caused Rin’s movements to stop. The director didn’t hesitate to continue his unrelenting folly upon them, “The situation is suddenly clear.”

Kisumi ripped part of an already torn piece of Haru’s shirt off. It exposed the intricate collar forged out of a gold alloy Rin already laid eyes on the day he entered the tournament. Kosuke was reattaching it to his neck after his fight against Rin after the arrow entered his shoulder. A deep cut was obviously noticeable now after Kisumi nearly shredded it. That collar saved Haru’s life.

However, the smallest inch of doubt eased into Rin’s mind, as if Kisumi already knew of its existence and purposefully went for Haru’s neck as a way to test his intricate theories. That inch grew as he turned greedily toward Rin, eyes sparkling in the dim light. The music only added to the dramatization as his wicked smile turned into something dark and foreboding.

“A sign of a rather  _intimate_  possession of the royal family.”

It took a lot of effort to keep Rin’s jaw from completely dropping. The significance of the collar was brushed aside at the time of notice, but now it felt as though the earth really was falling upon him. The day he saw Kosuke put the collar back onto Haru’s neck, he noticed a rather intimate gesture from Kosuke toward Haru, but he didn’t think it was that imbedded into their relationship. Was it by choice? Certainly not. But why couldn’t he escape it? Why hasn’t Haru even attempted to leave, break from these chains? He’d known Rin was still alive. Was this what Kosuke was holding over his head? Was this part of the blackmail? Public humiliation? It suddenly dawned on Rin that anyone who’d see the collar would know exactly what sort of slave Haru was to the family.

Did this include Sousuke too?

Sick, he was going to be sick. But he had to hold it in. Kisumi was still in sight and losing his dinner would be a terrible mistake. He needed to leave Kisumi’s radar but leaving before he would certainly prove fatal. That’s when he noticed another variation in the music. Things were dramatically escalating which made Rin believe the area would soon be swamped. Perhaps he could grab Haru and slip away. His eyes fell to Rei and Nagisa. Leaving behind potential allies wouldn’t be an ideal strategy. Besides, immeasurable guilt would befall him if something happened to the two of them. Innocent bystanders, that’s all they were at this point. He’d just have to wait it out.

“He’s here for you,” Kisumi stated matter-of-factly before turning to Haru. “And you’re struggling to leave or struggling to get him out of this disastrous concept of a family. Maybe both.” He reeled around to face Rin again. “And you are untiring of your ideals, thinking you can fix this kingdom rising from the dead by hiding your true identity, penetrating the castle, and recovering what was yours. What _is_ yours.”

As the beads of sweat began dripping down his temples ticking his skin in their wake, Rin swallowed dryly. According to Kisumi, Haru was trying to escape. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Rin tried to think of anything to distract him from Kisumi’s noxious words. They perforated his mind, twisting his thoughts into something he thought he’d never believe. How could he leave Haru in this situation? How could Sousuke let it happen? A memory clouded his mind from the night before. He aggressively pushed it out.

 “You will never succeed. Neither of you. You’ll be dead at the king’s feet in a matter of days. Just you wait.”

Suddenly, the music died, swallowing the group in a brief moment of eerie silence before it was quickly overpowered by intense applause. It was only a matter of time before the performers would exit the stage and deluge into the area they were currently occupying. As if it wasn’t enough, Kisumi brushed out his clothing and spoke once more before stuffing the torn section of Haru’s garment into his pocket and strolling away as if all was well in the world.

“As you were, gentlemen. I have a show to run.”

His words sucker punched Rin in the gut and continued to do so well after the moment he disappeared into the mass sea of people flooding the area. He’s eyes remained frozen on the last spot Kisumi was in view before disappearing altogether. The entire situation with the director was bizarre and unexpected leaving Rin scratching his head at exactly how to take him. But he was sure Kisumi wasn’t adding time to the end of his potentially short life. More than likely, he was shortening it. But his actions were erratic. Most people were measured and calm. Predicable. Kisumi was almost that, but with a dramatic flair. As if he enjoyed pushing people’s buttons and seeing where the end result got him. Yet, there was a magnetic side to him, something that would make anyone want to follow him. Rin noticed that early on in the conversation, well before he grabbed Haru and turned into a cunning little bastard.

Rin just wasn’t sure how to take him, or what sort of information gathering he did. It was obvious he connected a lot of dots, but he didn’t have any evidence to back up his theories. Did he even need it? Obviously, someone believed him well enough otherwise he wouldn’t have even known half of the information he already let slip. The thoughts left Rin feeling disconcerted and hollow. How could he fight someone who knew all the answers before he even did? Other than befriending him, Rin was at a total loss.

The members of the circus were beginning to dwindle when Kisumi’s voice was heard booming through the adjacent tent. His body tensed with the noise. If he would’ve known, maybe there was something he could’ve done. Haru wouldn’t been in this predicament. A pleasure slave or the king and – Rin’s thoughts cut short. How was he ever going to look at Sousuke the same anymore? Was that whole situation between them the other night entirely Sousuke throwing himself onto Haru? Anger began brewing, enough that his hands squeezed into fists. Something needed to be done. With or without Haru’s help, Rin was going to save him.

Blinking the determination from his mind, Rin thought it best to first gain from the other two men that were standing with Haru before jumping head first into the weighty situation with Haru and the king. Rei and Nagisa. The palace doctor and the circus’ ringmaster. Now that he’s met them both on two separate occasions, it was easier to judge their sense of character and who they were to Haru and who they could be for Rin. Makoto’s father always told him the more allies one had, the easier the downfall of the enemy would come. With maturity, Rin figured that small slice of advice was rather obvious.

Turning toward the three men, Rin watched as Haru unintentionally spit a mouthful of blood onto the dirt, chunks of the clotted mess flying before hitting the ground to mingle with the dust. Rin’s stomach flipped. Performers were still running around intermittently blocking his view. Shock combined with panic overwhelmed his senses. Clearing the space between them in a few short strides, Rin dropped to Haru’s side. Rei already eased him onto the nearby wooden box for comfort and Nagisa was running his mouth in a full, confused state beside them.

Thoughts raced through Rin’s mind. Did Kisumi truly stab him without him noticing? Was poison involved? What could’ve possibly happened? Rei was white, nervously eyeing Rin as if he was unsure if and how to continue.

“Haru?” Rin asked, breaking the awkwardness as the last performer finally disappeared from view, leaving the three of them alone at last. The music was slow to start, removing the tension form the air. Nonetheless, Kisumi could rejoin them any second, but it hardly seemed like a viably distraught thought.

“Is it true?” Nagisa asked for Rei and himself, leaning over the doctor to get into Rin’s face. “What Kisumi said about you being…you know.” His voice lowered to a whisper, eyes darting around the tent looking for eavesdroppers. “Prince Matsuoka?”

“Nagisa that’s enough,” Rei patronized, standing so Nagisa’s balance was thrown off of his back. Enough that the ringmaster returned to solid ground with a pout. “I’m sure this man has his reasons to refrain from telling us his identity, whether the rumor is true or not. Let him be.”

Haru coughed up more blood, this time it covered his protective hand as he attempted to hold it in. Rin attempted to eased in closer, but Rei blocked his path, outstretching his arm in a shielding manner.

“Please. Give Haruka some space.”

Rin’s face dropped angrily feeling heated and entirely out of the loop. Under the impression he was inadvertently sucked into their problems in his own right, but felt he needed to know what was going on with Haru, why there was blood pouring out of his orifices, what sort of person Kisumi was, and what sort of danger he posed now that his secret was known by someone of his stature, someone who could easily inform the king. Someone who could easily cause his downfall. “Don’t push me out. I think I deserve a little explanation.”

“Shigino’s Trading Company,” Haru said, voice soft, his body visibly heaving for air. “Luxury items as rare and unique as they come. His goods and services are unparalleled. He sells it all, from a three headed monkey to Moroccan snake venom. Herbs grown only at the mountain tops to fish living at the bottom of the ocean. Furs from the largest and finest bears, to glass forged within the borders of our southern enemy. Wine that will take women’s, and men’s, clothes off after one glass…anything you could ever dream of; I guarantee they can get you. That is, if you name the right price.”

“Wh– ” Rin began, but Haru immediately cut him off.

“He won’t talk unless there’s something he sees worth gaining. Since he deals in rare and expensive goods, he would need to have the right security measures in place plus gratuity along with whatever price he sees fit before a single word escapes his lips. He’s not one to cross, but you can be assured he won’t sell you out so quickly,” Haru stated tenaciously, spitting a collected mouthful of blood onto the dirt at his feet.

“So, it is true,” Rei whispered, his voice trailing away with the ups and downs of the background music. Nagisa stared in disbelief. They subconsciously took a few steps back as the information was soaked in, eyes darting around the tent unable to be grasped by anything other than the dawning of a potential earth-moving exposure. Rin could only nod, ever so slightly, to assure them of his identity. Upfront honesty could lead them to aid him in his goals to overthrow Kosuke.

“Kisumi or not, if he already knows who I am, who’s to say Kosuke doesn’t. I need to know if my life is going to prematurely end because of this. So much so I won’t even be able to make it into the castle.” He only had tomorrow’s award ceremony before that moment arrived.

Haru snorted, wiping his maroon tainted lips with the back of his hand. The thought drew from Rin’s mind the full extent of the memory he witnessed the night Haru was standing on the topmost floor of the colosseum with Sousuke. Even after trying to swallow that memory before, pushing it out to the far reaches of his mind, to be forgotten like an imperfect dream, it came flooding back and brought anger billowing up with it. He felt he needed to know the truth behind their encounter, especially now knowing the truth about the collar Haru wore around his neck.

“You’re planning on overthrowing him, then? Taking back what’s yours?” Rei seemed upset all of the sudden, standing tall and pushing his red rimmed glasses up his nose. “You think you can waltz into our affairs and expect us to be happy for your return? Enough so that you convince us to help you on your journey to greatness?”

“Rei,” Nagisa warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. His remark helped, calming Rei down enough that he backed off from Rin. His remorseful eyes darted away from their concerned looks, yet still not entirely cooled off. Rin couldn’t blame him. He’d been left in the dark all this time. Where Haru knew the truth, he still chose not to inform him or Nagisa of it.

“No, I– ” Rin began again only to be cut off once more by Haru.

“You need to leave. You need to get the hell out of here before your life is ultimately ruined by this family. It’s not a matter of if Kosuke will kill you, it’s a matter of when. The longer you stay here, the sooner you’ll find yourself six feet under. If you’re naïve enough to believe that gaining access to Kosuke through his softest spot will work, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Immediately, Rin became defensive. He knew Haru was referring to Sousuke. That memory once more seared into the back of his eyes. Resentment brewed. “It’s not your decision to make choices for me. It’s not your choice to alter my encounters because you think I’ll benefit from them. You don’t have to protect me anymore. Believe it or not, I have matured while I was away, honing my skills so I can right the wrongs that man has done. I can make my own assessments of people’s behaviors and whether or not to place my trust in them.”

Haru slowly rose to his feet, skin blanching a color Rin couldn’t place. Their eyes met in a silent crossfire; eyes unwavering from each other, deeming a moment where an immovable object came in contact with an unstoppable force. Each unable to back down from their confrontation, too stubborn to see the ailments of their actions.

Haru replied levelly, “Your previous actions told a different story. If I wouldn’t have intervened when that assassin tried to take your life, your very existence would’ve been lost.”

“Oh, do you mean after your time away with Sousuke?” Rin retorted with animosity. He daringly stepped closer to Haru. He swore to keep his secrets hidden but found them fueled by anger and flowing from his tongue all to easily. “Weren’t you telling me not to approach this by gaining the trust of his good side? Who exactly are you to say that to me? Huh?”

Rin’s comment seemingly lit a fire in Haru. He too stepped toward Rin, their faces inches apart. His voice was low, dangerous. “What are you trying to say?”

“Pleasure slave of the king? You expect me to believe that shit after what happened between you and Sousuke the other night? All I want from you is honesty. Since the moment I’ve gotten here, all I’ve been fed is lies, pushed away from the truth. Out of everyone I thought I’d run into, the last person I’d expect to be so abrasive is you, Haru. What happened to you? Has Sousuke gotten to you? Why are you pushing me away?”

Haru half laughed as he replied, “If you think there’s something between Sousuke and I, you’re wrong.”

“Didn’t seem that way as he was pounding you senseless on top of that countertop.” Rin slightly regretted his choice words the moment they escaped from his lips. Haru took an immediate step back, just as surprised of his statement as Rin was. Haru’s reaction registered in slow motion within Rin’s mind, entirely aware of how painful his jab was. Acute silence sliced the air between them. It left Rin wondering how much had changed between them during those fifteen years. Rin wasn’t even sure if he was looking at the same Haru anymore, and this confrontation proved that Kisumi’s hypothesis on the collar might’ve been slightly askew. At least enough that it was false Haru was solely on the receiving end and wanted nothing from it.

The mage’s voice was small as he began, “How did you– ”

Already conscious of crossing the line, Rin continued in an attempt to force a proper response from Haru. If anything could come of it, either Haru would be out of his way, or aiding him. He couldn’t stand another moment of him trying to push him out. What Haru was trying to do wasn’t fair, and Rin felt he deserved better from a friend he was gifted, a friend who owed it to him. “It doesn’t matter. The fact that I know it happened is enough.”

Haru sat himself back on the wooden crate he once was perched on, morose eyes drifting to a nondistinctive spot in the dirt unable to hold Rin’s dissatisfied look. He was quiet, in thought. Rin began to wonder what was going through his head.

“It was better here without you,” Haru said, his voice almost too quiet to depict over the music. Rin’s core raged.

“I expected a lot of things to change over the last fifteen years, but _this_?” Wearing an honest, repulsive look, Rin brought himself forward, bracing his weight on either side of the wooden crate where Haru was perched, face inches from Haru’s nose before continuing. “You of all people know how I feel about this family. Fucking Sousuke senseless in a closest barely under the radar of his father? And come to find out, you haven’t even been trying to escape but _prefer_ it here as it is? I know you’ve done some questionable things in your life, I have too, but this…this has taken an all new meaning to the word dishonorable. You’re a cowardly snake. Nothing worthy of any high and mighty power you seem fit to carry. You only seek to prolong your miserable life. You’re nothing more than an ant crawling through the dirt at my feet. Wish me away all you want. If you won’t help me, I’ll find someone who will.”

Following Kisumi’s dramatic exit, Rin turned hot on his heels and stormed away without another glance behind him. He couldn’t bear to see the opened mouthed, painful shock he knew plastered itself onto Haru’s pallid face. He was the sole cause of his misery now and would continue as long as Haru intended to stand in his way. Nothing short of pushing the wrong buttons in a vain attempt to seek something from Haru he may never get again, Rin trudged onward. He’d find another way to get to Nagisa and Rei. Not with Haru so intimidatingly close. Not with those regretful, ocean blue eyes staring so desperately into Rin’s in an outcry for something far beyond Rin’s understanding.

As he turned his back toward them, he wished that his father never gifted him Haru, that their lives were never entangled with something he couldn’t hope to grasp. He was cursed with their bond, unable to alter or change its course. Rin felt cheated and wanted to wash his hands from the pain and misery it’s caused him but knew there was nothing he could do. Like a runaway train, it was heading in one direction while he only wished it would turn around and be compliant of his own wishes. Unfortunately, Rin knew he would carry the weight of this burden for the rest of his life. But maybe a life beyond this one would lift him of his affliction, maybe even reaching the throne and becoming king once more could alter fate’s course. Seizing the small light at the end of the tunnel, Rin marched on. Perhaps there was some hope to escape his destiny on the horizon after all.

And he certainly wasn’t about to let Haru spoil his riches.


	10. Distant Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to the castle!! *cheers*  
> And according to my shitty ass "plan," we should be on chapter 3. *facepalm*
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for reading!! Sorry for any mistakes.

The heft of his new metal seemingly weighted him down as Rin marched the halls of the castle in close proximity to the Yamasakis. Only a few hours passed since the induction ceremony. He couldn’t have been happier, finally being in the castle. Like a dream come true. It was as he remembered, from the decorative golden leaf accenting the walls and ceilings to the intricate tapestries depicting the kingdom’s history. Staff in white and gold displaying their ivory cotton gloves passed as they made their way through the niceties. A small part of him was slightly relieved Kosuke didn’t change too much once he gained control of the kingdom. Perhaps it was part of his ploy to take over as regent, seemingly on similar sides with the Matsuokas. The sheer lack of knowledge the kingdom had about the Matsuoka overthrow was outstanding. Some days, it was all Rin could do but bite his tongue until it bled. The time would come when the kingdom’s eyes would open. A time when the crown would rest upon Rin’s head. A time of peace. A time of prosperity.

However, keeping in pace with Kosuke, Sousuke, and the royal guard, along with all of the different decorations and people drawing his attention as he traveled down memory lane, Rin felt Haru’s blue stare burning at the back of his neck. It was nearly impossible to concentrate on anything else for too long. As if they had their own gravitational pull, Rin wanted to turn to him, to dive into his gaze, but refrained afraid it would draw too much attention. Scratching at the back of his neck, he continually found something else to look at in a tireless effort to ignore the issue.

After their run in last night, Rin regretted his decision to storm out of the place leaving Haru, Rei, and Nagisa behind. Guided by his own self-righteous morals, even he knew his own faults and played directly into them. A multitude questions still lingered at the back of his mind. For one, why on earth was Haru spitting out so much blood? He didn’t look injured from the outside. Kisumi definitely didn’t strike him out of Rin’s line of sight. Something inside his stomach curdled, bringing back the unforgettable nausea that had been enduring since his fifteen year absence. It added to the burning sensation crawling into his hairline from Haru’s persistent stare. Perhaps he was trying to tell him something, and maybe, after Rin’s initial thought of something incomprehensible, it was something Rin truly knew and understood.

It wasn’t like he needed to fully understand. Rin remembered everything the elder mage told them when he placed the mark upon each of their skins. The rules, the guidelines, and what exactly it meant to be tied together by a red string of fate. Even at a young age, they had to test the limit of Haru’s abilities. Rin never understood Haru’s full potential, not even when blood began pouring from his nose and ears for the very first time all those years ago. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what set it off, but the frantic midnight ride, the horse tearing through the drifting snow, the warmth of comfort the oasis brought through the frigid and terrifying conditions, the forewarning conversation the elder mage confided with Rin, those memories were unforgettable. The night Haru overused his power was tormenting Rin’s mind. It was like he could feel the snow stinging his skin, freezing the air inside his lungs. It sent shivers across his body.

Even so, Haru’s issues would have to wait. He was still on Rin’s blacklist. After finally realizing the extent and level the relationship between the mage and Sousuke, he knew things would never be the same between them. That trust was severed. All along, Rin thought Haru was trying to leave this place, and that Rin, if Haru was still alive, would swoop in, right the wrongs, and save him from whatever grief this castle placed him under. What a ridiculous notion. His persistent glare seemed like needle pricks, but nothing could stop Rin’s determination to forget it. Just as Haru apparently forgot Rin through all those years, it didn’t quite make up for lost time, nor proved his worth to be more superior than anyone else’s.

Last night left Rin with a lot of time to mull things over. Almost certain his memory of the elder mage was what Haru was trying to tell him, or at least being the reason to the serious amount of blood, Rin couldn’t help but sigh. Even trying to rid Haru from his climb to the throne seemingly brought him right back into the middle of it. But Rin couldn’t toss away the thought of his discontent being a side effect from currently struggling to remove the mage from his astray thoughts. Suddenly annoyed with the latter, Rin rubbed at the back of his neck, slightly tempted once more to fire a warning glare at Haru if he had anything to do with the way he was currently feeling. There were more important things to worry about. Haru was only interested in protecting himself anyway. He had been for the last fifteen years without Rin’s intervention, what harm would a few more millennia do?

“Gentlemen, I need a moment please.” Kosuke’s voice shattered Rin’s thoughts. He realized he stopped moving with the group. They already made their way into the throne room entirely unbeknownst to Rin. It was just as he remembered, his eyes swooping around to the large arches and massive columns. The five hanging crystal chandeliers sparkled, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. They reflected small rainbows across the room, something his father used to enjoy. A fond memory of Toraichi pointing them out to Rin and Gou flooded his thoughts. It nearly put Rin to his knees.

The royal guard began disbursing. It was all Rin could do to focus on them before being engulfed by his own emotions. He began to follow them out, now being a part of Sousuke’s personal posse. Their footsteps echoed across the marble floor, each step causing more disjointed pain coursing through Rin’s being. Something wasn’t right with this situation. Maybe it was about Sousuke sneaking out with Haru the other night. Rin bit his cheek. _Not that again_.

“I think you know how deeply disappointed I am with you two,” Kosuke’s soft words sent shivers up Rin’s spine. He slowly turned, unaware of the strange whispers that began traveling through the royal guard. As the massive oak doors shut behind his group, Rin swallowed. It took every ounce of his will to continue with the unit. Curiosity burned in his soul. He needed to hear their conversation. He found himself eyeing his surroundings so he would be able to slip away unnoticed to eavesdrop on the king’s exchange with his son and Haru. Now that he was in the castle, he would need to take more desperate measures to get to where he wanted to be. Knowing the Tachibanas have his back when he needed it the most, it was imperative to meet them with something of value rather than his own tail between his legs.

Racking his patchy memory, Rin kept a keen eye on the other members of the royal guard as they quietly made their way from the throne room. Slowing his pace, he positioned himself in the back of the group. If he could slip away from them, he knew there was a back door he could potentially use as a place to pry. Curiosity burning, Rin slithered behind one of the many tapestries praying no one saw his slightly less than discrete move. He only needed to wait a few moments until he could no longer hear the echoing footsteps of his brethren. Holding his breath, he counted, listening intently until that moment came.

Peering around the arrases, Rin made sure the coast was clear. Once nearly certain, he quietly rushed down the hall in search of the path to the back side of the throne room. His memory was very foggy. Todoroki only brought him around the back way a handful of times. It was mostly used for the royal guard at the time. But it seemed as if Kosuke rarely used it for that purpose. No one met his path.

It warranted concern. If the king wasn’t using the passageway for the royal guard, was he possibly using it for some other purpose? Either way he needed to keep his guard up. Anyone or anything could intercept his path, even Kosuke if their conversation was cut short. Preparing his mind for any possible option, Rin quietly made his way down the side hall. Approaching the first door on his left, he paused, eyes falling on the next door down. Was it through the first or the second? Rin eyed them both, nerves rising. He felt rushed, panicked, like he needed to decide immediately. The conversation that was unfolding beyond one of the doors was intriguing, and Rin wanted to listen to as much as he could. It could be a breakthrough he needed to step up another ladder prong toward his goal.

Ultimately, Rin decided on the second door. For some reason, the fact that the decision caused him enough distress made him believe the further one down was the correct choice. Otherwise, the choice wouldn’t exist in the first place, right? Gritting his teeth, Rin stepped forward. The minute he breeched the threshold the memories of the path began to clear. Rin began picking out objects that unmistakably existed in his mind, like the unused fireplace, bricked away like a forgotten lifetime, an umbrella holder that housed an array of weapons, and of course, the enormous knight painting that was forever unhung, leaning against the far wall half covered in a mothballed sheet. It was almost comical though, seeing things at a different height was deceiving. However, the memories were there, they existed, he lived them all. It was reassuring to know that the past he was constantly chasing was in fact a definitive part of his life.

Rin ran his hands along the dusty, marble mantle. Sousuke’s childlike laughter filled his mind. He was chasing him down this hallway in a game they frequently played as kids. Rin used this route once before getting caught and disciplined by his father. Todoroki made sure Rin understood it was for palace workers only. By running through there, they were disrupting the workers’ jobs, only creating issues for them. It was best to leave them be and find another place to run and play. A relaxed sigh released from Rin’s lips. A member of the royal guard winked at him that day, a silent gesture to inform him that it would be all right to have a little fun inside the castle. Even if they managed to get in the way of the then royal guard.

A warm smile caressed his lips. He felt home again. After fifteen long years, he was where he should be. As the lingering laughter of Sousuke’s childish voice faded into the darkness, Rin’s eyes fell upon the door on the other end of the hallway-like room. It drew nearer to him, whispering his name. Knowing full well what greeted him once he crossed through its strong, wooden features, Rin continued forward. Senses on high alert, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Something evil was seeping through the very cracks around the door. He needed to know. He had to know.

Ever so slightly, his hand brushed the golden knob. Afraid, after all this time, the door would be stuck or creak in some noisy manner that betrayed his stealth, he swallowed dryly. The wood was too thick to hear through. The only option was to open it up a crack. Breaking into a nervous sweat, Rin eyed the doorframe looking for signs of weakness or places it might be sticking. As his gaze reached the bottom of the door, his eyes fell upon the slightest of openings, letting in a column of light that stretched across the marbled floor nearly to the exit. Dropping quickly to his hands and knees, Rin titled his ear to the room beyond.

His heart caught in his throat.

“Father, we were just getting some fresh air. I swear we weren’t doing anything.” Sousuke’s voice was clear, but quiet. Yet, strained like he’d rehearsed the same lie over and over only to repeat it aloud to his father who refused to believe him. For good measure, he figured. Rin had to concentrate heavily to hear each word of their weighted conversation. Scooting ever closer to the only eavesdropping point, his breath blew the settled dust with each exhale. He listened.

“And the commoner?” Kosuke’s tone was lathered in annoyance. It twisted Rin’s stomach. Thankfully he was hidden from the world, so when his face contorted in a demeaning way towards the mention of himself, no one saw it. “All three of you turn up missing from the party but are ultimately found together? Don’t lie to me, son. I see that sparkle in your eye when you look at him.”

“We ran into him on the lower level. For fucks sake, Father. Maybe you should be concentrating on the distress of the kingdom rather than pointing guilty fingers at your own son.”

“I shall point accusatory fingers at whomever I choose, Sousuke. Regardless of guilt or innocence. However, I can assure you I am not pointing this finger lightly. I have no doubt in my mind the inappropriate behavior you two participated in that night and I don’t want to hear another word against mine. Now shape up that tongue of yours. We don’t use that vulgar language in my presence.”

Rin heard shuffling. Kosuke was sharp, he might even have people lingering in the halls and around the castle grounds looking out for him, being his eyes when he could not physically see the whereabouts of the members of his royal guard or family. The knot in Rin’s stomach only tightened with the thought. At that moment, he was certain. Kosuke was sure Haru and Sousuke slipped away together that night because Rin was there too. Who else to have followed than himself, someone who bore a striking resemblance to the supposedly dead exiled prince? The circumstances were shaky and questionable, but relatively probable. Kosuke made an appropriate move to his reappearance and he was sure he’d continue to have a tail as his time in the castle extended.

It only proved his point further. Everything Rin thought he knew getting into this mess was wrong. What he assumed was going on, what he figured was the truth, couldn’t have been further from the truth. Kosuke was nearly certain he was the exiled prince, Sousuke and Haru were more than friends or acquaintances, and Haru wanted him gone for selfish reasons. The only thing he still didn’t understand was who Haru was to him now. Something changed in him during his time away, and Rin wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Sighing picked up more dust and blew it under the crack in the door. Rin shifted so he could see who was standing where in the room, who’s facial expressions he could depict, but more importantly where Haru was standing in relevance. His goals were egotistical and greedy, guided by his own prosperity and longevity. It has already been known that with Rin’s return, his personal situation has been slightly misplaced. And this conversation, at least to Rin’s understanding, was to be a sentencing of punishment for Sousuke and Haru’s ill actions.

Unfortunately, what he saw was nothing but the back of the throne Kosuke was rather obviously occupying. Sousuke and Haru were blocked by the small set of stairs that led down to the main floor of the throne room and the king’s chair. Puffing another breath, he readjusted so he could hear their conversation again.

“The southern border?!” Sousuke’s voice echoed in outrage. Rin nearly backed away from the door. He missed an important piece of the conversation when he was trying to get a better look through the crack. Deeply regretting his inability to see the reactions of the three, he held his breath in anticipation as Sousuke continued, “But Father, that’s where the fighting is the most hostile!”

“Sou…son. That’s exactly why I need him to join the patrol.”

“But Father– ”

“My decision is absolute,” Kosuke stated firmly. There was movement, Rin figured was caused by the king standing. The meeting was henceforth adjourned. Once the king was finished, regardless if any of the real matters found solutions, the audience was over. Better luck another day.

“Your party departs in an hour. I suggest you get your bags packed.”

Rin attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. What did he miss? The conversation was ever so slightly broken. The southern border was widely known as being the deadliest front in the impending war as the riots breaking out to the regent’s promotion to king became more and more frequent. The village he was practically raised in wasn’t too far from there. He remembered the kingdom’s raid siren’s blaring as another front attacked in the dead of night. It was all he could do but comfort Gou and Miyako until the bloodbath was complete. The memories made his body ache. The nights he spent awake, unable to sleep as more and more men died fighting for what they believed was right. But who wouldn’t? Being in the only town that sheltered the true heir to the throne, being one of the few places left in the kingdom who didn’t believe the lies the inhabitants of the castle was spreading about the mutiny and death of the royal family.

However, it wasn’t what the punishment ended up being, it was how Sousuke reacted to it. Since the day they met, Sousuke was always the level headed one. Not easily spooked, riled, or phased. Something had him deeply worried, and it bothered Rin more than anything. Curiosity aside, he almost wanted to be there for him, a crying shoulder of sorts. What held him back was his obvious relationship with Haru which landed him in this mess in the first place.

Unless there was more to the story.

Rin got to his feet after the silence in the room beyond stretched a few minutes and he could accurately say their conversation was completely over. He slowly made his way back through the negligence to reach the door on the other side. Pausing with his hand outstretched for the knob, Rin bit his cheek. A thought began formulating into a plan. Haru would be away from the castle for a few weeks leaving Sousuke an open target. A perfect opportunity to ease some information from him without Haru being a fracture in his plans. He knew a steady but rigorous training regimen would begin the following day, meaning he could more readily get information from Seijuro this way too. And who better to take pointers from but the man leading the entire program?

A small smile crept onto Rin’s lips. Missing information or not, as long as he could dodge the random assassins attempting to end his life, the castle environment without Haru could prove to be quite useful. Turning the knob, Rin quietly exited the room. With a little more bounce in his step than before, he began searching for the royal guard to join their ranks with an excuse in mind as he was sure they’d ask him where he disappeared to. Planning to act as if he’d gotten lost, after all, everyone believed this was his first time in the castle, how hard could that excuse sell? Plan in tow, Rin turned the corner feeling better than ever about his return. Drenched in the afternoon sunlight that ignited his crimson hair in an array of bright maroons and oranges, he undoubtedly believed would get his crown, rule the kingdom once more, and restore the peace everyone rightfully deserved starting at that very moment. He was going to be invincible and no one would get in his way.


	11. As One Door Closes

“The southern border.” It was phrased quietly as a statement rather than a question. Haru subconsciously cringed as Rei repeated the news he just shared. He was deep in thought, a contemplating hand to his chin, eyes downcast, not focused on anything in particular. Haru watched as a stray rat weaseled its way across the floor to a small pile of crumbs in the corner as he waited for another response from Rei. It sat there, fattened from the always present food left lying in separate corners of the infirmary. The sight of it pained Haru, knowing what the full meaning behind its presence and what it meant to Rei. The doctor was just as forlorn as he figured he’d been all of these years. They were quite a pair, and he was thankful he still had a friend within the walls of the castle. Haru turned back to Rei, eyes soaking in his qualifying characteristics. He pushed his red rimmed glasses up his nose.

“He’s trying to separate you from him. Kill you at best. You do understand that, don’t you?” Rei’s sad, violet eyes falling upon Haru’s.

At first, he didn’t say anything. Haru didn’t feel the need to. It was obvious what Kosuke was planning all along. The king had been waiting months on end for the perfect opportunity to send Haru to the south. Rin’s reappearance would act as a distraction to Sousuke, who would’ve normally been arguing up and down the halls at night against his father’s will. All the while, Haru would be sent to the border expected to fight for the kingdom he’d grown to despise through the years. It was inconsolable yet predicable. Haru knew he’d been pushing off the looming future where his life would most likely find its end, stalling endlessly for time. He just didn’t expect it so soon.

“Rei,” Haru’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes falling upon the rat, spooked by something inaudible, scurrying across the floor along the far wall, “look after him while I’m away. And if I don’t get back…”

“Haruka…don’t.”

Haru measured Rei’s expression, hardened under the pressures of the immanent future. What lied ahead would be a breaking point. Either he’d come back alive and renter the game of the regent now king with new rules, come to find he’d drown in a few days, possibly a week if he was careful enough, or he’d find himself being buried in a mass grave with soldiers chosen to fight off an impending war. And neither sat pretty inside his churning stomach.

Without another word, Haru stood up and placed a hand on Rei’s shoulder as a silent gesture of thanks. Fully expecting to never return to this place, he swallowed dryly before turning for the door.

“Do you want to take this with you?” Rei was nervous. His words flew out of his mouth so quickly it was almost a shout. Haru turned toward him. A small vial was dangling in his hand attached to a metal chain still strung around his neck. Haru’s stomach dropped as he felt the color drain from his face.

Even so, he found himself shaking his head. “Keep it, in case…in case I return. If not…” He could find the words. Couldn’t find a measly thank you. Couldn’t even find an apology. His last moments in the castle washed away like the tides. Nausea overwhelmed him. He needed to sit but knew he couldn’t waste another moment with Rei. He had to prepare, to pack, to mentally brace himself for what was coming after a day and a half’s ride south.

“I’ll tell him,” Rei said, in full comprehension to Haru’s lack of words. “But you better make sure you tell him yourself, in person, upon your return, because I doubt he’d want to hear it from me. In fact, I might find myself beheaded before I get all the appropriate words out.”

He couldn’t help but smile. It was a small, fleeting look, but he knew Rei saw it and understood. Turning to go, he shut the door on what he knew would be the last sight of the troubled doctor with only the thought of wishing he could do more to help him in his own internal affairs. It would be one of the few regrets he had left in this world.

 

~

 

The sun was beginning to set. The royal guard along with Prince Sousuke came out to say their final goodbyes. It was a small troop, made up of ten men. They were to assist on the border until the riots were under control. It was all Kosuke would offer in sending more men and supplies before the rotation was complete. In full honesty, it meant they would most likely die there, or be there long enough they’d crave death. Only the severely injured returned from border patrol. By the time the three month station was over and new soldiers were being recycled through to replace the ones that currently served, they found themselves in the heat of battle, surrounded by the dead, unable to let a single alive and decently well soldier to return. Previously, Kosuke refused to send more men to deal with the problem, marketing it like the whole ordeal would only provoke more anger and frustration. Instead of an easy, swift victory, he intended to play it out, month after antagonizing month. It hurt his campaign, enough the council muttered a few words of upset. So, this was his way to put a band-aid over a decapitated man’s neck. Fitting, as Rin thought.

He watched Haru’s steeled face for a fraction of a moment, conscious that looking at him for too long would easily draw suspicion. Thankfully, Kosuke had other matters to attend to, although wishing them a safe journey moments before they gathered in the courtyard, his mind was obviously occupied by something that grieved him very little. Through it all, Rin couldn’t believe Haru would be fighting on the border. His reappearance becoming a hefty question mark. Aching chest, Rin understood he’d potentially lose his second half. However, he was trying to view Haru as an obstacle toward his main goal. The mage would be better off away from the castle for some time, at least until Rin could easily take the throne back.

The attempted internal consolation only continually bombarded his stomach. His reasoning felt wrong. All of his goals were focused toward locating Haru, helping him, saving him from a fate worse than death. He didn’t know what he’d find upon his return to the castle; he certainly didn’t expect this. Separated so quickly. As if done to prevent them from any sort of collusion. If only Kosuke truly knew the nature between them. Like fire and ice, day and night, in perfect harmony but to never be mixed together. They were polar opposites, destined to exist for the other, but never being one in the same.

“Give this to the active general when you arrive,” Seijuro stated his business formally, without emotion. Haru’s outstretched hand took the scroll before safely tucking it into his saddlebag for the ride. His mount, a beautiful bay gelding, threw its head in agitation. “If he’s still alive.” Rin overheard Momo’s sly remark intended for Aiichiro’s ears only. Seijuro eyed him seriously before the crowd went quiet once more.

As an active replacement for Kosuke, Sousuke spoke the last words before the company turned and began their long journey to the south. Rin watched their solemn departure wishing things didn’t quite turn out the way they did. He was all for the idea of Haru giving him some space to do what he needed, but it felt tiresome and ultimately useless. Without realizing it, Rin needed Haru’s support, whether he was actively assisting him or not. With his departure brought a gaping hole, Sousuke’s final words echoing like a broken record within the empty chasm:

“Godspeed and good luck.”

 

~

 

The following morning brought training. It was a rigorous program. Even Rin, outwardly fit and in shape, struggled. As it turned out, Seijuro was just as intimidating as he was warned, by more than one member of the royal guard no less. Distinctly remembering Momo squeaking something about how difficult of a trainer and field commander he was, Rin gritted his teeth and buckled down to the task at hand. He’d need to defeat Seijuro to gain access to the king’s aid, even potentially take over for Seijuro’s position. But after the first day, Rin began to waiver, wondering if sticking as Sousuke’s personal guard would be slightly more achievable and would gain him essentially the same access. At that moment, perishing under the wrathful hand of Seijuro was rather plausible and very contrary of his goals.

“It gets better,” Sousuke told him, handing him a wet towel he recently dipped into the rear courtyard’s fountain. He took it gratefully and let it drape against the back of his sweat drenched neck. The training arena lied adjacent to the large, open space. It seemed silly to Rin why the castle would have two adjacent courtyards, but his grandfather insisted, muttering something of aesthetics. Rin’s father, Toraichi, didn’t question his father’s choice. It was the king’s word, and no one went above it. So, it stayed, and currently it was only occupied by the crown prince and Rin exclusively. At first, the intimacy of time alone with Sousuke set Rin on edge. He didn’t want others to talk about what he was doing, even if he was simply attempting to have a logical conversation with the prince. If rumors began flying around that he was moseying himself into a physical relationship with him and the king found out…

Haru immediately came to mind.

His hand still clenching the towel dropped to his leg. He stared at the woven fabric as thoughts on the mage and how he was doing slowly entered his mind. It’d been a day since his party’s departure. If he was lucky, they might not be at the southern border quiet yet. But by the time morning came again, he was certain they would be at the camp bracing to fight at a moment’s notice. The thought sickened him, twisting his stomach, and overwhelming his mind to where it drew Rin’s sight across the courtyard to fixate on an unknown point on the horizon. He’d seen the border, the gruesome violence breeding there. It was no place for anyone to be going for aid. Only a fate worse than death greeted the soldiers there. The rebels were some of the worst, and most inventive, the kingdom’s faced since Toraichi’s death. The fight would come naturally, but it would be the deadliest battles they’d ever endure.

“Feeling all right?” Sousuke asked suddenly, breaking into his field of vision. The movement startled Rin, his mind still fully wrapped around Haru’s cruel fate.

“Y-Yeah,” Rin stuttered, caught off guard by the question, nearly forgetting Sousuke’s presence. Reminding himself Sousuke couldn’t read minds, Rin turned his attention back to where it should be: In the present. “It was a tough workout. I thought I was more in shape than I am.” A halfhearted chuckle followed his retort. Sousuke’s calming voice laughed along with him.

“I still train with him on occasion, when I’ve eaten or drank too much the night before. Perfect cure for that lull feeling you get being stagnate for too long.”

Rin eyed him curiously. “And when you’re not training with him?” Judging by his physique, there was no doubt in Rin’s mind Sousuke worked out, and frequently at that. He was in peak condition, toned muscles, perfectly proportioned to his massive build. Being taller meant having more surface area to grow and expand. And that he did, quite perfectly.

“I train with Haruka.”

There he was again. Always prodding into conversations he never truly belonged in the first place. Almost as if he was keeping a close eye on Rin miles away. It pulled an aggravating string. Even after trying to force him out, even after trying to remind himself that there was no way he could be intrusive on the next phase of Rin’s plan, here he was. Omnipresent. And Rin was beginning to resent it.

Sousuke continued, “Now that you’ve had a one on one fight with him, I’m sure you can understand why.”

Rin nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Memories of the festival overwhelmed him. The lions, the palace knight, and last but not least there was Haru. Rin tried to sound calm. “Of course.”

The prince stretched out, rubbing at his stiff muscles. Sousuke joined them for the training, curious to see how the commoner performed on day one. A lot of people were, keeping a sidelong glance upon his maroon hair while trying to act natural. But Sousuke always joined the regal court’s drills after the circus. His excuse felt more legitimized than the rest. It was customary at best. Judging by all the alcohol and food passed around the evening he stumbled into Sousuke and Haru, he wasn’t surprised. Anyone would feel the need to cleanse after a night like that.

Sousuke spoke again, keeping a level gaze on Rin, “If you’re not careful, I’m sure he’d be easy to obsess over.”

Heartrate elevated, Rin punched Sousuke shoulder. Hard. After a few moments of clear thought, that was not the correct action to take toward the matter. Quickly recovering his sleight of hand, he apologized. His actions clearly betrayed his deepest feelings inside.

“I see you still have some strength left in you,” Sousuke joked, getting to his feet, one arm still cradled his newly throbbing shoulder. He chose not to notice his slip up or was too dense to realize it. “How about a little duel?”

Rin eyed him carefully, measuring each word. While silently thanking the gods on Sousuke’s lack of deep conscious understanding, and trying to keep his face as deadpan as possible as he asked, “And if I win?”

“A wager?” Sousuke’s smile lit up the slowly darkening sky. Nothing distracted the prince more. All around, cicadas began their evening chirping, livening up the environment around them. It was late enough in the summer some fireflies began to appear, like little yellow, flashing beacons announcing their always fluid motion. “Since it’s your first time making a mistake of this grand of scale, we’ll have a little fun with it. Winner makes the loser do whatever he wants.”

Rin pondered the bet, eyeing Sousuke’s tired body. They were both physically exhausted, but it leveled the playing field a little more. Tired body moving against tired body. The wooden practice sticks wouldn’t sting so hard with a lesser blow. The bruising would be kept at minimum. And, even though they weren’t intending to break any bones, Rin sincerely doubted they’d be able to hit hard enough to cause a fracture.

“Deal. As long as it isn’t anything embarrassing.”

Sousuke led him back toward the training arena, sawdust lined floors, a whole wall of weapons. He delicately pulled two practice sticks from their dozen identical brothers, all bunched together thrown in a wooden barrel. He accurately tossed one to Rin. It was an easy catch.

“I reckon you never really understood my strength until now.”

Rin chuckled. Of course he didn’t. “What fun would it be if I did?”

Sousuke’s devious smile shone as he took a few steps back, raising his baton into the air. He was ready. Was Rin?

“You will lose,” the prince forewarned, before launching into a sequence of moves Rin only half expected. He parried them all but the last, feeling the sting as the wood clipped his leg. Hobbling back a few steps, he swore, rubbing the burning pain away. He couldn’t quite put his full weight into his stance, and it churned within him. The fire of competition began burning.

“Again.”

And again, and again. Each time Rin was left with a new sore spot. The last one, landing on his side, a spot that Sousuke’s practice stick already pulverized earlier, ended their duel. Waving a hand in defeat, Rin carefully rolled himself to the ground attempting to gather more air into his overused lungs. If he thought his body was aching before, he was sorely wrong. Knowing at least a few of Sousuke’s hits would bruise tomorrow, Rin settled in knowing he might sleep on the sawdust tonight. At least the night was clear and the air warm.

“Your footwork is incredible, but you’re overthinking,” Sousuke pointed out, lying next to him.

“Thank you for summing that up,” Rin huffed sarcastically. “Your skills are incomparable. You’ve been training hard for quite a while, haven’t you?”

Without answering, Sousuke continued, “You’ll catch up more quickly than you’d imagine. Give it two weeks and Seijuro will have you like a well-oiled machine. And,” the prince paused for effect, “you owe me. Our wager?” Sousuke wouldn’t let him forget it. He never let him forget their bets, even as kids. Rin almost dreaded the reveal. It would be embarrassing. Every bet they made together ended the same. Though, usually Rin was more favorably on the winning side; it seemed as though his luck had changed.

Rin couldn’t hide the blatant disappointment on his face. “What shall it be? Skinny dipping in the courtyard fountain? Running laps around the castle? Kissing the cook?” His eyes fell upon Sousuke’s. They were filled with some version of an emotion Rin couldn’t quite make out. It drew him forward, wanting to be swallowed whole. When they were kids, he’d feel the same on occasion. Though his looks were never really paralleled to Haru’s, there were days when they’d sneak off together and those thoughts and feelings would fester and grow only to be forgotten when Haru would exploit their hiding places.

The corners of Sousuke’s lips were lifted, his head resting in his hand supported by his elbow buried an inch deep in the sawdust. He was comfortable. By this time, only the moon highlighted accent points of his features white, his face half hidden in shadow. When he opened his mouth, Rin found himself leaning in, those long forgotten feelings he haphazardly tossed aside years ago slowly blooming once more.

“I don’t know about kissing the cook.” Sousuke’s breath tickled his skin sending needles down his back. A hand found its way to his chin, slowly easing back behind Rin’s head drawing him even closer. “But…” Inhaling sharply, Sousuke’s words were forgotten, mouth pressed gently, before overcoming heavily against Rin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the SouRin fans out there, if there are any. *dodges bricks*  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. A Cautionary Tale

Something in him urged Rin forward, but he fought it. The last thing he wanted was to be swallowed by the bombarding emotions. Tastefully waiting a few moments before they naturally broke apart for air, Rin refused to lean in again. Sousuke’s dark eyes hungrily searched for more as he refrained from removing his hand from behind Rin’s neck. Staring into his gaze pulled something deep within Rin he wasn’t really sure he wanted to follow just yet. Knowing if he continually kept eye contact, another kiss would likely progress into something desirable, hot even, so Rin safely dropped his eyes to the ground, face ablaze. There was a time and place for this, and out in the open unprotected wasn’t it. They were breathing the same air, too close, way too close.

“I’m sorry. Did I overstep my bounds?” Sousuke’s words were soft-spoken, immediately alerting Rin, making him feet he backed off too soon and way too aggressively.

Reeling back, Rin sputtered, “N-No!” Face heating up another few degrees, he attempted to explain, “I just– ” But the words failed to come. What was he to say? What could he say? He didn’t owe Haru a relationship. There wasn’t anything that existed in his life previous to his return. But for some unknown reason, he couldn’t say what it was he was feeling. Like a strong grip around his throat, something threatened him to continue.

“Nervous to be messing around with the crown prince?”

Their eyes leveled, locked in a silent conversation.

Sousuke smiled. “Fucking your way to my good side has been a tactic of many men over the years. But they never possessed the skills you have.” Casually, as if they weren’t talking about such a heavy topic, Sousuke pulled himself to a fully seated position in the sawdust, bracing most of his weight on his hands extending behind him. “Besides, none of them were as stunning as you.”

As if the kiss wasn’t enough to prove he’d been flirting with Rin the entire time, those words settled inside Rin’s stomach like a lead weight. Astray thoughts left him mildly nauseated and lightheaded. He decided he needed water at the very least, but mostly breathing room from the sudden outpouring of emotion he wasn’t quite expecting. At least not so blatantly. And if things weren’t awkward enough, the second Sousuke opened his mouth to add something more, someone standing nearby cleared his throat sending Rin’s body into shock, face igniting to a whole new level.

“Your Highness,” a gruff tone called through the dark, clearly unsure how to feel about their discovery. Rin wanted to be far away from this place, possibly drowning in a lake.

“Yes?” Sousuke’s eyes didn’t defer from Rin’s, but they lost a small hint of the ignited fire he noticed earlier.

The man cleared his throat again, unsteady voice continuing as he was ordered, “Your father seeks your presence. He says it’s regarding tomorrow’s campaign.”

Sighing heavily, Sousuke heaved himself to his feet. “I’ll be right there.”

“Your Highness,” the guard bowed, leaving them. Rin had a feeling he’d been standing there for far too long, observing way too much. He’d be shocked if no one said a word about the kiss tomorrow during their free time between drills. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he already started to hear rumors first thing in the morning.

“Sorry, I must go,” Sousuke helped Rin begrudgingly to his feet. With one last lustful, sidelong glance, Sousuke slid into the darkness where the guard disappeared leaving Rin alone with his rampant thoughts in pace with his beating heart. Where their lips touched felt bitterly cold and deprived of oxygen. Pressing a finger to the slightly puffed skin to make sure Sousuke didn’t accidentally suck off his lower lip, he attempted to exhale evenly. Instead, air pushed out of his lungs unusually fast and completely devoid of any sense of time. Utterly unsure of where to place his unsettled emotions, Rin drug a hand through his untidy hair, and watched the flecks of sawdust knocked loose from his untidy mop float to the ground as an effect. He turned his eyes to the moon.

Sighing, “I’m in way over my head.”

Rin spent another hour in the training arena trying to straighten himself out and calm his nerves. The warm air did little in clearing any wild thought that went astray, feeling the summertime moisture collecting in his lungs, making it difficult breathe without exerting himself physically. After enough time had passed and he felt he was certainly alone, Rin gave up on the idea of understanding what went down between Sousuke and himself, and decided it was time for a quick shower and some shut eye. Anything to brace what the following day would bring. His stomach lurched with the thought. He’d need to put a brave face on. Especially if the others began to stipulate the same core reason Sousuke assumed. That Rin was fucking his way to a higher goal. Getting a leg over the prince, or rather, spreading for him was not going to pass by him calmly knowing he had no intention of doing either. At least not for selfish reasons. Like gaining a higher rank.

The trip back indoors was quick and uneventful, still drowning in unknown feelings. Rin barely realized he walked straight to the bathroom heedlessly. When he recognized where his body took him on a subconscious level, he panicked. Looking around the room, he half expected Haru to emerge, confronting him there, naked and raw. Even though it was an entirely different place and entirely different circumstances, it left an empty pit at the bottom of his stomach that filled with regret and shame simply knowing he’d be warning Rin about displaying himself so openly in front of Kosuke’s son. Pulling back a few shower curtains assuring his unaccompanied presence, Rin turned the tap and let the cool water pour over his aching body. It seemingly helped the most with rational clarity.

Once adequately clean, Rin returned to his room where he laid awake for the remaining hours of the evening rethinking every small detail between his exchanges with Sousuke, and their slightly unexpected, but not unwelcomed kiss. Working his way through a complex move always deterred stray thoughts and kept Rin on the straight and narrow path to the throne. On a basic level, Sousuke’s sparring maneuvers were no different than Rin’s. He was more agile and a hell of a lot stronger than him, and that made for the biggest difference in their skills. Rin would need to perform at peak level through training if he intended on keeping the prince safe, not the other way around. That thought unsettled him. Sousuke never really needed more guards, so why was he chosen for that particular job? Was it Kosuke’s doing? Or Sousuke’s?

A quiet tap on his door startled him, causing Rin to brace himself on his elbows and grab the hilt of the knife stowed under his pillow. After his last run in with an assassin, it was never too late to be careful. At that moment, he realized the early signs of morning beginning to alter the sky and Sousuke’s apologetic face appeared through the crack in the door.

“Are you awake?”

Rin’s guard dropped immediately, more out of shock than anything. “Your Highness?”

“Please, call me Sousuke.” Patronizing, the prince opened the door enough to lean against the doorframe but refused to enter the room. His looks were nearly unparalleled with the warm glow of the rising sun accentuating his relaxed position. “You’re one of my personal guards now, no need to be so formal.”

Even so, his presence was unsettling. Rin forced a smile and listened to Sousuke’s reasoning behind his intrusiveness. As it turned out, the campaign briefly mentioned by the guard earlier was a trip to the northern border. Kosuke and Sousuke would be accompanied by a small convoy to promote common ground and to dissuade fighting against his kingship. They would meet the small leaders of the three major villages before their return journey. It was something Kosuke felt his son needed to see firsthand, and possibly to play people toward his good side. Sousuke knew his father’s reasoning, and with this being one of many campaign rides, he felt he owed Rin a small explanation before his disappearance for the next few days.

“I know you’re supposed to be my guard, but my father and I agreed that it would be best to have you remain here at the castle to train and better yourself for a few more weeks. Aiichiro will be joining me.” _As he always does_ , Rin thought. But it made sense as Ai was his personal guard within the personal guard. “At that time, we’ll reassess your strengths and weaknesses and decide if you need more.”

Rin nodded, bleary eyed and quiet. Understanding the reasoning for the king’s choices, Rin still felt something was awry. If it were his intention to end him, it would make more sense to bring him along. Accidents happen during a transport more than they would at the castle. It would be easy enough to cover up. After all, it was the reason behind Haru’s move to the southern border. Making a small mental note to watch his back while the king was gone, he said his neutral goodbyes to Sousuke, and he was gone just as silently as he arrived. He never did get back to sleep.

By the time Rin was eating breakfast, he noticed an odd buzz in the air throughout the castle. It seemed as everyone was in much warmer spirits than they had been the day before. As if a heavy weight was lifted with the king and prince’s absence, a lax attitude was applied to every task the men and women were assigned. Even the training seemed easier than he expected, giving his sore muscles a day to rest. During their breaks, the soldiers began drinking. With the alcohol loosening their lips, they began cheerfully talking.

And Rin began to listen.

It wasn’t until the day’s training drew to a close, and they were casually eating dinner on a long table in the dining room designated for the soldiers of the castle, did Rin hear the first whispers of an entanglement with the prince. “A little bird told me someone was getting frisky with the prince last night.”

Rin wasn’t sure who spoke the first rumor, but it silenced the men as their curiosity spiked. Looking around the table at the common faces they knew from day to day, whispers began sliding from their lips. Who was it? Who dared to disrupt the prince’s time? Whose life was about to prematurely end after this breakup? Another suitor for the prince? Can’t you men keep it in your pants?

“I heard you kissed him before you got him to spread for you,” Momo said, eyes full of wonder. They fell upon Rin, and one by one, other members of the table’s attention resided solely on him. Rin figured Momo was the first to mention anything about their small entanglement, feeling a small amount of guilt towards it. But the heat he was taking for that small bit of gossip was unimaginable, and it clearly showed across his face. Rin pulled at his shirt collar.

Seijuro was the first to connect the dots together. He scooted his chair away from the table aggressively. A fire was lit in his soul, his knack for competition on high alert. Slamming his hands on the table, he snapped with a cocked smile on his face, “If you think you can fuck your way to my rank, you’re sorely mistaken.”

All eyes currently zeroed in on Rin suddenly filled with anger. It was much different when everyone thought there wasn’t anything to gain in their relationship other than something interesting to talk about. The minute rank was mentioned, all defenses were raised, anger slowly boiling to hatred. The steeled looks of every man burned away at all the dignity and self-worth Rin thought he carried strongly, until he found their eyes penetrating straight into his unprotected core. Judging eyes. Partial eyes. _Jealous_ eyes.

‘It wasn’t like that,’ he wanted to say. But the words weren’t escaping his lips.

“It’s your hair. Sousuke always loves the redheads,” a soldier said bitterly, pulling at a loose lock that was tucked behind his ear. His hair slid through the man’s fingertips like velvet. Impossibly slow. Resisting every urge to aggressively pull away from him, Rin swallowed his pride, face burning with embarrassment. This emotional bombardment was far worse than he feared.

“It’s not fair!” another one yelled. “Why won’t he notice me?”

“It wasn’t enough for you to win the festival, so you slept with him to gain more attention to yourself? You disgust me.”

“Playing on the prince’s good side to win a place around here isn’t how this system works, you fucking cocksucker.”

“Lucky ass bastard.”

“What’s he like in bed? I heard he fucks like an animal.”

“He’s like that with all the newcomers that catch his eye. Sees them like a piece of meat, promises them the world on a platter, then finally dumps them to the curb as soon as another one joins the ranks.”

“Looks like he’s at it again.”

“Could you possibly degrade yourself any further?”

Rin wanted to vomit. The attention the rumors were gathering was unpleasant and ferocious. He’d much rather be tossed to the lions again than have to endure another moment with these men, all who felt they deserved Sousuke more than he ever would. The sheer amount of people claiming they’d been with him was outstanding, though it was hard to tell who was telling the truth. And though he couldn’t attest to much of what they were saying about the way the prince liked it, the way he fucked Haru into the countertop that dreadful evening made Rin wonder if he would ever consider Sousuke a romantic type at all. But more rather an aggressive lover who knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and however he wanted it. That was until he received a loving kiss the night before. It felt as if his whole world was upside down. Swallowing the comments dryly, Rin attempted to take a sip from the glass of water standing in front of him.

“How was it? What’s it like with the prince?” Momo was back in his face, pushing men out of his way to be inches from Rin’s nose. His curiosity blazing in his golden stare.

Finally, a voice reached his lips. “I haven’t had him in any way, and I’m not here to take anyone’s position like that. That’s very uncivilized and rude,” Rin persisted, anguish in his tone. The table seemed to quiet down with his statement. Vulgar comments still passed through some of the men’s lips, but at last, someone was listening.

Momo continued, “But you kissed him. I heard it straight from– ”

“He kissed _me_.”

The table abruptly fell silent. Each man was listening intently on Rin’s words, hanging on them as if they needed them to breathe again.

Momo blinked a few times before asking, “And?”

Rin measured him before eyeing the table of men surrounding him. They were either staring at him expectantly waiting an answer, or busy trying to hide their concentration toward Rin’s next comment by eating slowly, chewing at the bare minimum as to not have any noise interference.

“It wasn’t terrible?” Rin sounded so unsure of himself, phrasing his words as a question rather than a statement. “Kind of uneventful I suppose.”

The table was instantly in an uproar. How could he be kissed by the kingdom’s crown jewel and not be excited about it? How dare he call the prince uneventful. Who in their right mind would choose not to continue with the prince’s advances? Even fully aware that all they did was kiss, some men refused to believe that was all that happened between them, claiming Sousuke as a near predator toward his lovers, and plain hard to deny. It wasn’t in anyone’s favor to lie about a relationship that didn’t truly exist, and Rin attempted to make that as clear as possible, but not everyone wanted to hear the truth.

The conversational jabs were only beginning to get belligerent when Seijuro called it quits. Escorting Rin from the room, he left the men with their perverted ideals and love affairs beyond epic proportions. He felt a massive relief the moment they were alone in the hallway. He breathed fresh air for the first time that evening.

“Don’t mind them. They haven’t had anything this exciting to talk about for months now. They’ll forget it by the time the king returns with his son.”

Rin sincerely doubted that, but he dropped against one of the benches lining the walls of the hallway, collapsing from the mental trepidation he escaped. Eyeing his surroundings, he found more benches but no people. Figuring they were used by the cooks when they were allotted a break, Rin turned his eyes back to the floor. Currently, they were alone, but he didn’t know for how much longer. Placing his head into his hands, Rin audibly sighed, unpleasantly surprised with how aggressive some of the derisive remarks were toward him.

“Please find it in you to act beyond their feeble minds. They’re too young to understand what happened.”

Rin’s hands dropped to his lap, eyes searching Seijuro for an explanation.

“You need to understand my brother and I lost our father that night. The night of the Matsuoka Family overthrow and exile.” He spoke the words clearly, as if he understood what was at stake. Rin, shocked he even knew a small tidbit of information from that evening, found himself more surprised by the sudden topic change. He searched for answers but received a cold front from the General.

Instead of elaborating, Seijuro continued, agitation growing in his voice, “You remind Sousuke of _him_ and nothing more. You’re seen as a timeless memory. And when that faux reality shatters, who’s going to be there to pick up the pieces?” He stepped closer, intimidation radiating from his being. “You’ll be an outcast like the commoner you are, and you will lose everything in the process.”

Rin reeled back. Was this a threat?

“Just understand that Sousuke’s love interests are fleeing. The only man he’s consistently laid with would be the king’s pet.”

Rin’s back hit the wall, his strong will retreating. “Haruka…”

“If that isn’t a scandal in itself, I don’t’ know what else could be said. I recommend you stay away from Sousuke. If you intend on fighting for him, protecting him at all costs. It’s in your best interests to remain emotionally detached. He will not do you any favors. Trust me.”

“And what of you?” Rin dared to ask.

“I will treat you like any ordinary man of my army. You live, you die, and you breathe for the royal family’s preservation. No questions asked.”

Rin stared at him for a moment, measuring Seijuro’s words, the way he held himself, the pure sense of power behind his actions. Would he dare lay the seed to begin finding loyalties to the Matsuoka Family? Would he bet his lifelong goals to ask a simple question to the man who knew his father, knew him as a child? Could he ask Seijuro to follow him?

Rin swallowed, “And what if I wasn’t any ordinary commoner?”

Seijuro eyed him from head to toe, his entire body going still. His silence echoed within the room for far too long. Rin about took his words back when Seijuro stepped so close, his breath tickled his skin. Without emotion, the General quietly hissed, “Then you best hope you have people in your corner willing to do anything to save your fleeting life.” With that, Seijuro swiftly turned on his heels and proceeded toward the door that led back to the dining room.

Calling out, Rin made one last attempt to read the unsolvable General, “I do appreciate you taking the time to train me. It means more than I can ever put into words. I look forward to serving under your guidance.”

Seijuro paused, hand on the doorknob. He turned to regard Rin with a curious look before nodding once. He disappeared beyond the door, back to the drunken crowds and overly loud opinions.

Rin sighed completely unsure how to take his cautionary words. He figured, by the time the prince and king returned, he would know whether or not Seijuro would be on his side. Hoping for some sort of alliance to be found between them, Rin returned to his feet and slowly made his way back to his room for another sleepless night lost in the thoughts of the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha! >:D Lovely SouRin peeps, you gotta suffer with the rest of us. XD  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. The Hidden Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!

The next several days, the training grew more intense. Certainly, more so than the first day of the king’s absence. Rin wasn’t entirely sure if it was caused by his conversation with Seijuro or because of the possibility of the royal family’s return any day. Rin waited patiently, racking his brain of all the possibilities, taking into account what the men had shared with him and Seijuro’s wise words. In those two days he gathered a lot of information about who the other soldiers were and what their backgrounds consisted of. None of them had any involvement with the Matsuoka overthrow. And though they didn’t always see eye to eye when it came to a few of Kosuke’s choices, they had an unbreakable confidence with Sousuke who trusted his father above everyone. Enough that Rin began to wonder if Sousuke even knew the extent of what happened to Rin’s father and why his family had to flee for their lives that night.

He decided he’d need to push Sousuke toward some answers when he returned. Besides, Rin had a few questions on where they stood after their kiss and Rin’s goals with that in mind. The men treated him differently after the secret was out. After a few blatant ramming of the shoulders while being passed in the hallways and smaller portions of food when meal times came around, Rin was feeling the animosity of the other men towards him significantly weighing him down. They even went full out when Seijuro broke them into groups of two for sparring practices. Rin would spend an hour at the end of the day wrapping his torso to help with his bruised ribs and eventually, weathered down, went to Rei for a salve for his severe injuries.

The doctor’s cringe said enough.

“I know, I know.”

“Do you?” The sarcasm was evident Rei’s tone. “Because this is bad enough you could have some serious internal bleeding. What in the world are you doing during your training? I don’t see men like this unless,” he paused, recalling a gruesome memory. When he continued, his words were hushed, “they’re on the receiving end of Haruka’s rage.”

_Haruka’s rage_. He certainly knew how dangerous that was. Rin remained quiet as Rei massaged the salve into his darkened skin. Biting his tongue to suppress a few anguished groans, Rin remained still and waited until Rei was completely finished with his duteous work.

“Come back tomorrow. You’ll need more. If you don’t die from an internal bleed that is.” The doctor turned his back, evidently angered by the state of Rin’s body, and began to put his supplies away, wiping the extra ointment onto a dirty cloth that he haphazardly threw back onto his medical table.

Rin’s eyes went to the floor, as he watched a stray rat scurry along the longest wall. This was the first encounter he’d had with Rei since the night at the circus with Kisumi. He watched his back, tense from the day’s work, as he meticulously cleaned off his dirtied instruments before putting them back away in a wooden box. A few questions crossed his mind, but Rin wondered if it would be safe to ask them. Kosuke would have men everywhere. And though Haru trusted him with the truth, Rin wasn’t sure who he could trust just yet.

“Why are you still here?” Rei snapped, refraining from turning toward Rin again.

Under the impression that there was more bothering Rei than just letting his own body be beaten up for the sake of his keeping his pride intact, Rin’s fist clenched. The last moment he saw Haru, he was nearly broken and bleeding. Then again before receiving no emotion as he began his march south. The question was on the tip of his tongue begging to be asked. Swallowing, Rin breathed, “How…how is Haru? Before he left, that is.” A chilled silence spread between them, his flesh breaking out in goosebumps. The words felt heavy leaving his lips as if he knew that was the reason for Rei’s cold shoulder. As if he couldn’t forgive Rin for leaving Haru in the hands of Kosuke for fifteen years, and to be bold enough to stroll back in with the attitude of an unbeatable force. As though nothing was wrong, and everyone would be delighted to see his return.

The doctor turned. Resentment was written all over his face. “Why do you care? You obviously didn’t like his apparent attempt to save you from this hell. It obviously didn’t stop you from leaving that night. And it obviously didn’t deter you from continuing down this path you’ve taken, swords drawn, cock out. Like you have some sort of idea what’s been going on these last fifteen years.”

Rin accidentally found the Rei’s pinched nerve and pummeled it. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I acted like a stubborn child that night. I deeply regret my decision to walk away from you three and I’m sorry.” He carefully watched Rei’s shoulders tighten with his sincere apology, but he still remained unmoving, hands pressed against the instrument table behind him. With nothing more to say, Rin got to his feet. Slipping his shirt back over his naked torso, he could feel the salve sticking to the thin fabric. Frowning with the feeling it gave him, Rin pivoted and began to leave. There was no use fighting for an answer he felt he already knew.

“Wait.” Rei’s voice was quiet. Rin immediately halted; hand already outstretched for the door. “He’s,” the doctor inhaled sharply, voice raising assuredly, “I’m sure he’s perfectly fine.”

Turning toward him, Rin’s eyes met the defiant turned slightly saddened look of Rei’s eyes. He could see the moisture collecting at the corner, just below his eyelashes before a glare from the nearby lamp reflected off his lenses and concealed it completely. Rei pushed them up his nose before turning back around in a fury. “Is that all? Or are you hanging about for some other reason?”

Rin’s eyes fell to the floor. Of course there were more questions. He had plenty to ask, but he wasn’t sure how to phrase them correctly. Rei was already upset as it was, and his reactions toward Rin’s presence and his choice of words were not ignored. Maybe coming back another day was his best option.

“No, thank you again for all of your help. I promise I’ll be back tomorrow for a follow up treatment.”

Rei cast a glace over his shoulder sizing Rin up. Rin felt the cold wall separating them again and wondered what was going through his head. Was he even telling the truth about Haru? Rin knew the level of his skills, and how well he fought his opponents, but the state of the mage’s heath was disconcerting and, quite frankly, worrisome.

“I’m sure you will.” Sarcasm. Rei turned back to his work, adding, “Whatever game those ruffian soldiers are playing against you, I’m sure this is just the beginning,” under his breath.

Rin bit his tongue and saw himself out. He didn’t want to think about the truth behind Rei’s words. He knew his comrades were jealous and a bit angry toward him for Sousuke’s affection. No matter how many times he tried to tell them there were no ill intentions with their current situation and it was more Sousuke’s doing, they refused to listen, turning up their noses and walking away dignified and pretentious. He’d have to deal with it until Sousuke’s return, brace himself for more when that did happen, or chicken out. Running a hand through his hair, Rin weighed his options. Perusing Sousuke as a love interest could potentially aid him toward his goals, but it could drive a wedge between them when his goals would be reached. Thinking through what would become of Sousuke wasn’t exactly part of his original plan and it would need to be combed through with delicacy.

Certain he had a few days to worry about the worst of it, Rin retired to his room to start a new day of training as soon as light infringed the horizon. Gingerly laying himself out on the bed, sleep found him rather quickly. Making a mental note to thank the doctor once more for his ointment, Rin let the darkness overtake him.

“Wake up!” someone yelled, barging into his room. Rin was on his feet in a manner of seconds, knife drawn ready to defend his life. “Your Royal Highness and Royal Majesty are to return within the hour. Get your ass up and get down to the training yard immediately!”

Rin blinked away the liquid blurring his vision before processing the soldier’s words. By that time, he had already moved down to the next unfortunate victim of his delightful wake up call. Taking a look at the chaos unfolding in the hallway, he noticed all awake members of the royal guard were throwing on clothes and sprinting toward the training arena with shoes and shirts hastily tucked under their arms. Debating even trying to be partially functional today, Rin grabbed his clothes in his hand and began to pull on the necessities before joining the others in a panicked race to the yard.

All the soldiers assembled and joined rank the moment the news hit. They arrived. And Kosuke was pissed. Visible sweat began to drip down some of the soldier’s foreheads causing slight distraught within Rin. He watched the strongest of men act as though they’ve seen a ghost. Even Seijuro seemed slightly fazed by the news.

It wasn’t until they were well into the mid-morning summer blaze when Kosuke’s face appeared in the open hallways of the second floor. His distasteful look grazed over the men’s training, silently judging, and noting mentally how poorly they were performing. Even with the heat and little water breaks at the fountain lying in the adjacent courtyard, Rin felt his muscles straining at the intensity of the workout Seijuro was subjecting them to. By the time the last whistle was blown, most of the men could barely stand yet alone walk to fetch water from the fountain. Kosuke was nowhere to be seen. Seijuro dismissed them and took off in the direction of the throne room, most likely to give the king an update on the week’s progress of the guard. Rin was afraid for his general’s life. Brushing aside as many of his pained feelings towards Seijuro, Rin remembered he still held a small portion of the truth. His secret could be revealed after their meeting whether he wanted it to happen or not. Instead, Rin focused on the now and followed the rest of the exhausted men toward their personal dining room before dropping into the nearest seat.

The men ate in silence, too warn down to bicker and laugh and make snarky jokes. Even Momo was unusually quiet with Ai joining them at the table for their last meal of the day. Rin took note of his presence. Sousuke would’ve returned too even though he went about unseen. His heart began to race, mind trailing back to their first kiss, body slowly igniting with lustful desire. Taking a heavy breath in and slowly easing it out of his nose, Rin collected his dirty dishes, returned them to the staff, and made his way back to his room for the evening.

Reminding himself that Sousuke’s intentions were solely out of missing who Rin used to be, he braced himself for a letdown of a century. It didn’t make a lot of sense for a prince to pursue someone in the royal guard as a long term love interest. As if he could forget what the men were telling him the moment they found out about their kiss, the prince’s love was fleeting. He would be no exception. It was clear Sousuke only continually laid with Haru. Not only hearing that from one or two people verified the truth. Rin paused at his door. That thought soured his stomach making him instantly regret his decision to eat after such a tiresome day. Kicking his door open with his foot, his body seized up.

Sousuke was casually sitting on his bed as if he had been waiting for Rin to return all day. A small smile crept onto the corner of his lips. Standing gracefully, he quietly greeted Rin, “I thought you’d be back soon.”

“Y-Your Highness?” Rin physically stepped back in shock.

“Please, it’s Sousuke.” The prince’s hands were raised as a sign of peace. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

_What in the world are you doing here?_ Facing something explicitly uncommon was one of royal blood casually standing in his bedroom. The question hung on the tip of Rin’s tongue desperately trying to break free. Biting his cheek to refrain from asking a question that could earn him a disciplinary slap across the face and demotion, he let Sousuke usher him back into his room and quietly closed the door behind him. He did, however, refrain from sitting on his bed but searched for some sort of answer on Sousuke’s face. It wasn’t his place to ask the prince his motives. And whether or not it would do any harm, asking something so blatant in front of the king would earn him a one way ticket to the southern border.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here,” Sousuke admitted, face brightening up. Rin could’ve sighed out of relief. He did, nonetheless, noticed the change in Sousuke’s skin color even with the low lighting. “The truth is,” he breathed in sharply, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our time in the courtyard. Normally men are falling all over me, but you…there’s something different about you.”

Rin bit his tongue. This wasn’t quite what he was expecting. Waiting patiently for Sousuke to continue, he noticed the butterflies in his stomach of anticipation and exhilaration. His heartbeat slowly rising to aid in the effect. Measuring his breathing as to not give away his wild emotions, Rin clasped his hands behind his back and forced himself to look into Sousuke’s teal eyes.

“You’re mysterious, devious, and strong willed. You aren’t pursing me as someone would with something to gain. Even though I made the first move, you’re hesitant. Even now.” Rin watched as he stepped closer. They were sharing the same breathing space again. Rin held himself still, brain misfiring with the close proximity to one another.

“There’s something different about you, and it drives me absolutely wild.” The words were whispered into his ear, his warm breath teasing his skin. It sent goosebumps rolling down his back. His jaw slacked, open to breathing in everything Sousuke. Their cheeks brushed before their noses connected, pulling at his shameless need for more. He was so close. Rin’s eyes dropped to his lips before they began to close. Sousuke’s hands were finding their way around his waist before dropping slowly. He was pulled in closer, feeling every bit of near desperate eagerness Sousuke’s clothes hid so well. In that moment, Rin’s defenses were down, more so than he’d ever want around Kosuke’s son. But the instant their lips brushed, every horrendous memory of his past, every hand brought down against his strength, his unbreakable willpower, and question of his loyalties toward the kingdom, and every misspoken word about his father simply evaporated. Rin melted in Sousuke’s embrace. Slowly breaking down the walls that separated them, he passionately kissed back, feeling his tongue brushing against his own. The want was desperately clawing out from the dark hole Rin stuffed it in the day his father died. His body was on fire, and even when he began feeling lightheaded, he refused to be the one to break apart.

Sousuke’s grip on his lower back was strong yet comforting, and his hands negated to slacken the moment they broke their kiss for air, foreheads pressed against one another. Heavy breathing was all that exchanged between them for a few moments before Sousuke surged forward, lips against Rin’s again. The prince’s hands became brave, pressing up his back into his messy, red hair, or down his glutes before squeezing ever so slightly. Rin’s face flushed, feeling every small movement of Sousuke’s body against his, down to the slight grinding motion of his hips directly against his own. Spiraling into bliss, Rin tried to remain upright, but the emotions and feelings bombarding his senses were slowly taking over until he felt his bed against the back of his legs and Sousuke ever so slightly easing himself on top of him.

Rin desperately took Sousuke’s mouth, each of their hands now dangerously cavorting around. When he felt Sousuke’s fingertips against his own skin at his waistline, a small connection was made within his mind, drawing him back to reality and the fear of being caught. Rin dreadfully broke their kiss and that’s when he heard the commotion down the hall. Silently thanking himself for remembering to close his bedroom door, Rin focused on the strange noise. Someone was audibly searching for the prince. And that person was getting treacherously close.

“Meet me in the rear courtyard at two,” Sousuke’s heavy seductive voice whispered against Rin’s cheek. “I’ll show you how a proper gentleman fucks.”

He was off the bed and shimmying out the window before Rin’s door was flung open from the other side. Not even granted a moment of time to process Sousuke’s words, Ai’s worried face greeted him. Rin glanced toward his window before turning back to Ai with a forced genuinely confused and innocent look. Given the circumstances, Rin felt he could’ve done better to fool the silver haired man frantically standing in his doorway.

“Have you seen the prince?” Ai asked, distraught audible in his voice.

“No, sir. I haven’t.” The lie slipped from Rin’s tongue before he realized what he was saying.

“P-Pardon me then,” the young Lieutenant General stuttered before quietly shutting the door behind him. He left without a word of Rin’s outwardly disheveled look and didn’t question him as to why his window was left wide open. Rin, not realizing he was holding his breath, weakly collapsed against his bedspread. He put a hand to his overheated forehead trying to process what happened. A smile slowly appeared on his face, cheeks flushing.

Two in the morning wasn’t really that long of a wait.

 

~

 

Water slowly dripped down the damp stone creating the calming sound of a running stream. Haru watched the flow from the ceiling to the ground where it disappeared through a crack in the mortar. He always found water to be relaxing. Washing away his worries as if they never existed in the first place. Blinking slowly, he allowed himself to consciously drift away from this damp place to somewhere he used to know. Somewhere warm and safe.

Footsteps were approaching. Multiple. Haru counted at least four sets. He brought his attention to the wooden door to his left as it was loudly unlatched and pulled open from the outside. A boorish scowl greeted him fondly. Four men entered the room behind the first, four border soldiers who had brought him to this room in the first place and their General. He was wrong about the number. Not as if it mattered. There was no way he could take on more than two if the opportunity to fight ever presented itself.

“I see Kosuke sent us a little gift.”

“Pleasure to see you too,” Haru wheezed, feeling the ache of his broken ribs with each breath. His mouth tasted like iron, dry and cold. He forced himself to maintain eye contact even though the General’s face brought back more than a few distasteful memories. “Hiyori Tono.”

He cheek stung with the impact of Hiyori’s hand. Haru blinked the white floaters from his vision tasting fresh blood in his mouth. Spitting a mouthful of the red liquid onto the floor at his side, he slowly corrected his position even though he desperately wanted to lay on the stone and greet death as an old friend. But giving Tono the satisfaction of winning irked him enough to continue to fight. He couldn’t play into the hands of the enemy that easily. At least not without putting up a proper fight.

The king’s plans were simple; Haru was sent here to suffer under Hiyori, the long term serving General of the southern border, and his men before being handed off to the highest bidder never to see the light of day again. Kosuke never kept this from Haru but tormented him with the idea of being transferred to the southern border as soon as an opportune time revealed itself. It was a long time coming, regretfully so. Haru did everything in his power to avoid this ending, but it was hard to outrun a dealt hand’s cruel fate.

The moment he arrived he knew the other soldiers he was traveling with knew of the king’s scheme. It wasn’t long before they beaten him half to death and drug his unconscious body into the cell he was currently occupying only to be beaten more for the sport of it. The men stationed at the southern border were of a different breed, forged from the growing hatred of the self-righteous citizens of the southern part of the kingdom. Their traditions were always evolving, ideals that looked toward the future of the many and not of the rich. The king’s men loathed them for it, devising up ridiculous plan after ridiculous plan to murder as many as possible while making the fight look as though the southerners started it in the first place. When all along it was the soldiers who couldn’t see past their obscene paygrade. Entirely funded by the king himself, these men knew nothing but their own principles. No matter what, they were right and everyone else was wrong.

“That’s General or sir to you,” Hiyori spat, straightening his clothes after pummeling the side of Haru’s face. His escorts chuckled at his response. “I’m sure that can’t be too hard to forget, or should I knock a few more brain cells loose to help jog your memory?”

“I see your sense of humor hasn’t left you. How long has it been? Six years? Seven?” Haru deliberately refrained from listening to his demands. This battle would be won the long and painful route and nothing less. “You were still latched to your father’s leg with your thumb up your ass. Or are you having some memory loss too?”

It earned him another blow across the face, this time with the tip of Hiyori’s boot. Haru hit the cold floor hard before one of the soldiers righted his posture for another round. Spiting in his face for good measure, he rejoined his other men safely tucked behind their General’s protective wing.

Haru moved his hand to wipe the saliva off of his skin, only to remember his shackles limited his range of motion. Wrists aching when the chain was pulled taut, it stopped visible inches from his face. Haru dropped his arm back to his lap feeling the pain of failure. The men laughed at his pathetic attempt, but he chose to ignore them too. Taking Hiyori’s coldhearted, olive green stare full on with his own stubborn gaze, Haru dared to continue. “I see you’re not brave enough to face me on your own. I guess the last time I floored you left a few scars.”

“You think you’re going to talk your way out of this one, _Nanase_?” Hiyori said, fiddling with the hilt of his sword paying no attention to Haru. Obviously trying too hard to act like the tough guy. Haru suppressed a smile. “I hate to say it, but we’re getting stupid amounts of gold for your sorry ass– ”

“As long as I have a pulse,” Haru completed his sentence, waiving him off. “The problem is that I know how this works. I’m worthless dead. Sure, the king will pay you for having my head separated from my shoulders, but it won’t compare to the amount you’d get for selling me alive. And I guarantee you, he’s not paying you enough for your services.” Haru winced from the painful stitch in his side. “I’m worth twice as much as you believe, and you should request a holding fee.”

Hiyori chuckled. “You sanctimonious fuck. You’ve obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I could build a castle with the amount of money your king is paying me to _handle_ you. I know you’re to be kept alive. I knew you’d try to weasel your way out of this.” His men started laughing again but stopped immediately when Hiyori lifted a hand. “I can assure you that by the time I’m done with you, you’re going to be begging for safe return to your king.”

Hiyori stood tall, pulled the wrinkles from his shirt. With an all too serious tone, demanded, “Get him up. We start with the fork. And if he’s still conscious, maybe we’ll move on to the rack.”


	14. Sparks of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning!** For all of those who are a little nervous around torture. The archive warnings are clear, but not about that.
> 
> Long chapter this time! I didn't think I was going to be able to post this week but found some spare time to wrap up the last bit of this chapter. Please enjoy! Have a safe and wonderful weekend!

Without question, a definite, “Yes, sir,” responded to Hiyori’s request as they forcefully manhandled Haru from his spot on the floor and drug him to the corresponding room where they slammed him against another stone wall, strapping his arms with more metal cuffs that dug into his already chafed wrists. The first soldier began to make quick work of his shirt, using a knife to slice it open from the neck down. It didn’t take him long to notice the gold collar around his neck warranting a cease in activity.

“Sir,” was all he said, drawing Hiyori to his side. It would be impossible to use the fork on him with that in the way. The collar protruded too far, and unless they could faction together some way to attach it directly to the gold, it would be of no use to them. Because that particular torture device was made up of a double ended, spiked, metal bar that was attached to one’s throat via a leather strap. The bottom spikes were to dig into the wearer’s chest while the top spikes were to dig into the throat. It pushed the head into an uncomfortable position and didn’t allow sleeping, talking, or moving the shoulders and neck without painful consequences. And Hiyori finally understood that this was some twisted string of fate.

A chuckle followed by a laugh was all Hiyori’s reaction consisted of. He stepped back, admiring the golden collar before finally saying, “I see the king kept his little pet on a short leash. I bet he enjoyed fucking you until you couldn’t walk. At least you’d be considered useful.”

Haru smiled finding his retort rather humors. “More than the king can say about you.”

Silence returned his reply before Hiyori furiously stepped forward, slamming Haru’s head into the wall behind him. Haru’s vision spotted again, this time with blackness. Fighting every urge his body was screaming to pass out, he bit his cheek and endured looking at Hiyori’s fury through cracked eyelids.

“You think you’re real funny, don’t you? I’ll show you just how funny you are.” In one swift motion, the shackles on Haru’s wrists were detached from the wall and his body was thrown on top of the nearest table before pain enveloped his being. Hiyori grabbed one of his men’s swords, metal dragging against the opening of its sheath, and brought it down through Haru’s shoulder, ripping skin and muscle, until it breached the plane of the table only to get stuck in the thick wood. It was the only physical thing keeping Haru from sitting up, but the blow knocked the wind out of his already damaged lungs. Haru desperately struggled to breathe.

The sound of his blood splattering the floor was the only noise bombarding his ears when his senses came to. Haru could feel his head rolling against the table in search of clarity, something physical to hold onto until this ride was over, but his search left him with nothing but the cold feeling of impending death.

“Why aren’t you laughing, huh? That mouth of yours is really funny. We’re certainly getting a kick out of it, aren’t we?” Hiyori’s voice seemed distant and foggy. Haru’s brain was too slow to consume the information and viably transfer it into something worthwhile. Blinking as often as he could, hoping to find something to draw him completely back to lucidity, his hand curled around the edge of the table. When the second jostle hit, Haru’s entire world came spiraling back to the present.

Someone was taking a knife to his thigh. Haru’s leg never moved so fast in his life. With one roundhouse kick to the man’s face, he found the other three of Hiyori’s men throwing themselves on top of him to restrain him. When the excitement was over, Haru felt leather straps constricting his legs, impairing his movement even further. The weight of the other men pained his lugs, and after their body masses removed, Haru was still finding it difficult to catch his breath.

Hiyori was enjoying himself, cooing at the excitement. The injured soldier had yet to move, down and out with a single kick. Haru could see a small pool of blood below the man’s head spreading across the stone in earnest. _Lucky hit_. “Looks like you still have a lot of fight left in you. How about some magic? I do love a good magic show.” The way his words slipped off his tongue distinctly made Haru feel as though Hiyori knew that one slight use of magic would be detrimental. It made sense, though. Kosuke would want him thoroughly informed if he wanted his plan to unfold smoothly. So, Haru groaned in his best effort to reply. His lungs weren’t filling at the capacity they were before. Even the slightest movement was causing immense pain.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that. Maybe,” a knife pierced his abdomen, “you should be,” the blade was removed only to have fingers intruding into the fresh opening, “a little more,” excess weight forced upon them as Hiyori threw his body weight into the wound, “ _clear_.”

Haru bit his tongue, whimpering at the unbearable pain. Squirming ever so slightly to attempt to retreat from his forceful impact, he found himself rather immobile and utterly defenseless. His only way out now would be to use magic and that, Haru was sure, was exactly what Hiyori was going for.

“Sir, the letter.” The voice barely registered in Haru’s mind. The pressure dissipated. Shuffling was heard but not seen. A carrier pigeon must’ve delivered a notice from the castle. It was the only thing Haru could determine that would stop his torture if even for a moment.

There was a slight pause. “Stitch him back up. We don’t need him dying on us.” Even more quietly, he hissed, “Even though it pains me to say it, the fucking bastard is right, we do need him alive.” The men began rushing around grabbing supplies. Haru’s shirt was further ripped to access his new wound. Alcohol in the form of whisky was dumped onto his lesion before he felt his skin being pulled and yanked back together. He wasn’t given a leather belt to bite into, nothing for the pain, and no sympathy from the man sewing him shut even though he was clearly not a doctor.

“Get that sword out of his shoulder. Can’t have our precious buyer getting too worked up over something so crude.”

“Yes, sir.”

More shifting, prodding, and pulling. Pain upon pain upon more pain. Haru attempted to remain conscious through the entire thing. If he could get any information out of Hiyori to benefit his transfer, maybe he could escape on the move. But they seemed oddly quiet as they worked, solemn as if their fun was interrupted, as if it was prematurely over.

Attempting one last break in the form of ill-mannered insults, Haru rasped, “I’m pleasantly surprised. I thought you’d be rougher than that. You’re acting like a sad kitten compared to what I’ve seen some of Kosuke’s men do.”

Hiyori’s face appeared over Haru’s, intruding in his blurry view of the dirty ceiling. If his mind was at full capacity, he probably would’ve noticed the blood splattered across the uneven stone. “Don’t you worry, I’m sure Shigino will have plenty of time to mull over the options once he arrives.”

Haru could’ve laughed. “Kisumi, huh?” Pausing to catch his transient breath, “You’re definitely not getting paid enough.”

A regretful silence returned his words. That information was supposed to be on a need to know basis, and Hiyori accidentally cracked, even if it was just a little. The last few instruments were placed back where they came from, still coated in Haru’s blood. While his men worked, Hiyori carefully soaked in Haru’s facial expressions, green eyes never leaving his face.

“What do you want, Haruka? Escape? Freedom? There’s nowhere you can go that I won’t find you. Run back to Kosuke and he’ll put you through another round of pain your innocent little mind never dreamed of. Once he’s had his fill, he’ll ship you back to me. Run for your long lost family and I will hunt you down like a wild animal. Take the smarter approach and run toward the south and we will burn, rape, and destroy every man, woman, and child that gets in our way. I will destroy you just as you have my father. With absolute _pleasure_.”

Haru choked out a smile, blood from his internal injuries and magic depletion making its way out of his body through his mouth. It tasted bittersweet. After exhausting all of his options, Haru broke down. Death would greet him at the end of the road, but he wasn’t about to die in this hellhole with Hiyori sitting on top. He’d given him two worthwhile bits of information, and if he could somehow escape alive, he was certain they’d come in handy down the road. If not for him, he was sure Rin would highly benefit from it. Simply put, Haru calmly said, “I wish you luck. You’re going to need it.”

Hiyori grabbed Haru’s face by his cheeks, fingertips digging deep into his skin. The men around them had stilled suddenly, not even a pin drop could go unnoticed. “Luck has nothing to do with it, my dear, Haruka. Perhaps you’ve forgotten that you’re under my merciless rule until your buyer comes for you.” Haru kept his face level, but his heart wildly pounded against his chest wall that rose and fell rapidly. He measured each of Hiyori’s cold words and weighed them heavily.

“You three,” Hiyori snapped, “Chain him back up in his cell. We’re going to have a little _chat_ about your manners. Maybe that’ll fix that filthy mouth of yours.”

The three men responded in unison and without hesitation, “Yes, sir.”

 

~

 

Rin sat patiently by the fountain with only the company of the uncertainties filling his stomach. He knew their designated time to meet had come and gone, but he felt the need to stay, even if it was just a little bit longer. Not wanting to believe he’d been stood up already, by the prince no less, Rin remained rooted thinking of all the reasons and excuses Sousuke had to leave him stranded out there, but all he could imagine was one sad conclusion: He must’ve been lousy at kissing. Honestly though, it felt good to be out of reach of the castle’s immense walls even if it was for a short time. He felt as though they were slowly sucking the life from his being. It was getting late, however, and the soreness in his muscles from the earlier formation drills were impeding into his joints. He couldn’t wait forever. It’s not as though it would be atypical of Sousuke to believe he was the actual one to be stood up.

 

_“You aren’t pursing me as someone would with something to gain. Even though I made the first move, you’re hesitant. Even now.”_

 

Rin swallowed dryly. It was late and he needed sleep and time to rest his wild heart. Pushing himself off the ledge of the fountain, he began to make his way toward the castle, scanning the higher level to make sure he was still alone. Subconsciously, he was searching for Sousuke. Disappointment was all he felt. He entered the hallway that rounded the whole courtyard, feeling the breeze through the open archways and long passageways. The training arena was on his left, the castle’s looming, wooden doorway in front. Sighing, he didn’t want to believe that this night was strictly a means to find his place below Sousuke. That regardless of the circumstances, Sousuke was a prince destined to be king, and Rin was no more than a simple commoner. The realization left a salty taste in his mouth.

Low voices obstructed the quiet night, drifting ever so slightly with the wind. Without thinking, Rin ducked behind the low wall that created the hallway look. Peering over the ledge, he searched for the origin looking for any subtle signs of movement. After a few moments, he saw two men slowly entering the courtyard. Once out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminated their faces. Kosuke was the first face he recognized, and the second was his squire.

“Sir,” the squire piped, nervous in the presence of his king. “I’m only trying to forewarn you of what could happen. I know you foresaw this turn of events, but I promise you Tono has everything under control.”

_Tono?_ Rin raked his mind. He didn’t remember anyone by that name.

Kosuke halted, face lifting to the sky. He was quiet in thought. Rin watched him carefully, afraid that breathing out of hand would alert them of his presence. Being down wind had its advantages though, certainly hearing their voices clearer was one of them.

“Tell me, why did I ask you to keep in constant contact with him?”

“B-Because you wanted periodic updates and alerts if something abnormal came about?” Rin cringed at the squire’s fear. But he guessed he’d feel the same under the imposing teal eyes of Kosuke. Certainly, in that situation, everything would be frightening.

“And, tell me, why I’m having you call in our buyer sooner rather than later?”

“Because you,” the squire paused, trying to recall Kosuke’s reasoning, “you wanted to make sure this would play out without any hiccups.”

“Yes, without any hiccups, without any unforeseen outcomes, without,” Kosuke violently turned toward his squire, putting a deadly hand calmly on his shoulder. Rin’s heart nearly bottomed out. He could see perfectly the deadly nature of his dangerous glare staring directly into his squire’s faltering façade, “ _any_ mistakes. So, tell me again, why I feel it necessary to entangle myself with this matter personally?”

“Because if something went wrong, all eyes would fall to you?” the squire squeaked.

“My position in this war would be questioned. My kingdom could fall.”

“Sir, I think you’re getting a little too forward with your– ”

Rin guessed Kosuke’s fist tightened, digging into the squire’s shoulder to audibly quiet his response to a whimper. He felt sick. Ultimately confused as to what this conversation even entailed, Rin waited patiently, hoping for more clarity to the subject.

“My kingdom is my life. I’ve made sacrifices that’d make your genitals fall off. And for what? To preserve what I’ve fought for, what I’ve done for this kingdom. So, tell me one last thing. Am I being too irrational to believe that one slight hiccup, one dead soldier, is nothing to scoff at? That’s one less man to aid in the end goal. One less man for him to break through and escape. One less man to ensure that this transition goes smoothly.”

“No, sir,” the squire sputtered, dropping to his knees.

“Good.” Kosuke’s response was quiet, leveled. Just like a snake about to lung for the final kill. “Now, clean this mess up. And get me Shigino before the next dead body to turn up is yours.”

Rin faltered, dropping behind the low wall to remain out of sight. _Kisumi_. What bargain, what merchandise was Kosuke pushing through that needed Kisumi’s direct and upfront attention? Haru previously mentioned his deals in the expensive and exotic masterpieces of the world, but what could be so pressing that it could affect his kingship? Conflicted about knowing so little of this transaction Kosuke spoke of even though it could potentially help him tremendously, Rin thought it best to get back inside and as far away from this conversation as possible. Kosuke’s sour mood hadn’t dissipated since his return. It warranted concern.

Quietly as possible, Rin remained crouched and snuck toward the door to the castle, every once in a while, searching for Kosuke’s proximity. The squire had run inside leaving the king alone with his thoughts. His next direction was a tossup, he could rightfully choose any which way to continue his nightly stroll, including the path Rin was on, to reach the safety of the castle. It was imperative he remained concealed from him. Or death would be the final outcome. Peeking over the wall once more to check on Kosuke, a soft hand landed on his shoulder. Nearly keeling over in fright, Rin whipped his head around to find Sousuke’s concerned look, apologizing for his motives and reasons behind his subtlety.

Bringing a finger to his lips, Sousuke ushered Rin toward the training arena, they quietly crept across the hallway and into the sawdust that muffled their heavy footsteps. Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard disturbing the dead of night. He didn’t stop there. Grabbing a hold of Rin’s wrist, Sousuke continued on his path, determined to reach the castle without being stopped or seen by anyone, including his father. The moment the door was closed behind them, he turned, taking Rin’s mouth with his own.

“I’m sorry,” he said between kisses. “I was caught up in meetings. I meant to be here sooner.”

Rin, entirely forgetting the isolation and abandonment he felt waiting for Sousuke an hour or two longer than he anticipated, hastily kissed him back. “It’s okay,” he found himself whispering. Sousuke was pulling at Rin’s clothes already, shirt tails through his belt, hands running wildly across his exposed skin. He forcefully pushed Rin against the door they just entered, pressing his readied body against Rin’s.

“All I can think about is you,” Sousuke breathed, refusing to separate his mouth from Rin’s for too long. “I _need_ you.”

Rin didn’t know what to say. He’d been thinking about Sousuke too, but for slightly different reasons. Yes, the kiss, and the second kiss, and him leaping out his window to escape Ai were all part of what made this moment so incredibly intense. But Rin was also thinking about what it meant for him, and his own reputation. If Kosuke found out about their entanglement, he would certainly be on the other end of the chopping block.

Sousuke paused long enough to say, “Come with me,” before pulling Rin across the room and down several hallways. He found it hard to tell the prince no. When staff approached, they’d walk side by side, pretending to be in deep conversation before Sousuke would yet again grab ahold of Rin’s wrist and direct him to their final destination. Once deep enough within the castle’s architecture, Sousuke hit the stairs. They climbed and climbed a bit more. Until Rin’s lungs were entirely devoid of air, clenching his knees to catch what little breath he could find.

Equally out of breath as Rin was, Sousuke started chuckling. “Those stairs are no joke. I tried to get Seijuro to implement them into the men’s training regimen, but he refused. Probably because he couldn’t even do that himself.”

His comment pulled a laugh from Rin. A true, genuine laugh. Even though it didn’t last long as Rin struggled to even out his breathing, Sousuke was looking at him with a new found appreciation. When Rin caught him staring, all he could do was ask, “What?”

“Your laugh,” Sousuke began, standing upright for the first time since their ascent, seemingly breathing rather normally, “it’s so pure. I don’t think I’ve ever heard more than a chuckle from you.”

“All too serious business I guess,” Rin shrugged, joining Sousuke in a vertical position. “So, may I inquire as to where you’ve hastily taken me this fine evening?”

Sousuke’s smile turned slightly devious. “The best view in the castle.” With that, he turned the brass knob on the door and pushed. The door opened to a rounded, stone room decorated in patterned cloths that hung from different levels of the walls, drooping before being fastened elsewhere. A single, circular bed was off to the right, and exotic tiger’s skin rug adorned the floor. One white, fur covered chair was to his left and an unlit chandelier crafted with what looked like hundreds of small crystals hung centered above their heads. A single, tall window existed on the exact opposite side of the room, opening out to the night sky. It was a small space, but Rin found it to be very comforting, borderline cozy for standing on the outside.

Eying Sousuke, the prince smiled, gesturing the okay for Rin to enter. He was instantly drawn in, soaking in every aspect of the area. Running his hand through the soft furs of the chair and, eventually, he moseyed over to the window. Just barely, he could hear the crash of the ocean he knew subsisted miles and miles away. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air carrying the finest taste of salt.

“I asked them to take the glass out of the window, at least during the warmer months. My father doesn’t like the ocean much, but I adore it.” Sousuke was standing directly behind Rin, hands slowly tracing the curvature of his hips. His breath licked the skin just below Rin’s ear before Sousuke rested his head on Rin’s shoulder. “This is the only place in the castle that allows you to get a small taste of the outside world.”

Turning toward Sousuke, Rin briefly forgot about the scenery. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for showing me this place.” Encompassed by his lips, Rin eased himself forward, lightly touching Sousuke’s in a chaste kiss with the full intent for more. Sousuke delivered, easing Rin’s body into the arches and curves of his muscles. It felt so natural being so close to him. As if nothing really changed through all the years.

“Only the best for you,” Sousuke breathed, kissing the top of Rin’s forehead. “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought up here. This is Haruka’s domain, at least was, before he was moved about five years back. It’s been practically abandoned since.”

Rin’s gut lurched. Eyes scanning the intricate decorations for any signs of the mage, Rin was beginning to feel the lump in his throat swelling, tightening his windpipe. He absentmindedly stepped away from Sousuke’s warm embrace, bringing a hand up to the collar of his shirt. He pulled on the fabric giving his neck and chest enough room to expand with his uneven breathing.

“You know, I’m slowly beginning to notice that you don’t really like me talking about him. Do you not find him appealing?”

“A-Appeal…” Rin put a hand to his forehead trying to collect his thoughts. Sousuke could’ve meant in a physical sense, and it certainly sounded that way up front, but it was more likely supposed to be taken as a servant standpoint. Rin was overthinking it and needed to calm himself down. Ruining this moment would not do him any favors. Slow to answer, Rin said, “He’s not my favorite person. Kind of cold and detached I’d say.” The words were out of his lips before he realized. Retaliating fast, he dropped to his knee, bowing his head. “I’m so sorry. I was speaking out of terms. My apologies, Your Highness.”

Instantly, he noticed Sousuke ease himself to the floor, kneeling directly in front of Rin. Using his pointer finger, he lifted Rin’s head up so they could maintain eye contact. The prince continued warmly, “Please, don’t act so professional. In this space we’re equals. Besides, Haruka isn’t my possession. While we do have occasional business together, he strictly belongs to my father. Anything you have to say about him can be said. And, truthfully, I have to agree with your current statement. Whether or not he means it, detached and cold are what he’s become.”

Rin’s eyes fell to the ground consuming Sousuke’s words. Not his possession. Strictly belongs to his father. Although it didn’t seem that way the first night of the circus, he had no other reason not to believe him. It certainly accounted for the punishment they received, or Haru more or less. “It wasn’t my place to speak about him in that manner, whether he is yours or the king’s.” Those words left his mouth like fire.

Snorting, Sousuke slowly pulled Rin back to his feet. “Either way, discussing his personal matters with my father distastes you. I’m sorry for bringing it up. But it is one more small, yet significant detail I’ve come to learn about you.”

Rin eyed the prince again, nodding once to acknowledge his comprehension. Turning back to the window, he suddenly felt the nightly air billowing though his clothing. Goosebumps erupted across his skin. Running a hand up his bicep, he turned back to Sousuke who was looking at him rather curiously again. Instead of asking what he meant by his speculative expression, Rin channeled his thoughts on the matter through a single, teasing scowl and hoped for the best.

“I brought you up here because I was afraid what the royal guard would do to you if they found out about this. They have a nasty jealous streak and it could get you seriously hurt.”

Rin sarcastically snorted, rolling his eyes. “You don’t need to worry. They already suspect something’s going on.”

Sousuke visibly paused, searching for an answer within Rin. “You’re saying they know, yet you still chose to join me tonight? Even with their harsh words and ill-tempered manners? And don’t try to tell me that they didn’t say anything vile.”

“Why the tone of surprise?” Rin measured Sousuke’s posture and the taken aback look smothered across his face. He could’ve laughed, yet he knew it was sincere. “Just because I play hard to get doesn’t mean the consequences outweigh the chance of a lifetime.”

The prince pondered his words, eyes slightly bulging at what it was Rin was implying. I didn’t take long for Sousuke to span the space between them. His hands were tangled in Rin’s hair before one dropped down his back, pushing their hips together. They passionately kissed, tongue to tongue, before Sousuke gave him a gentle push against the bed. Rin fell willingly, a smile on his face.

“You have no idea what that means to me,” Sousuke breathed, climbing on top of the bed, straddling Rin’s body underneath him. Their hips grinding together, Sousuke kissed him again, deeply and sincerely.

“Please, show me what you promised me earlier,” Rin asked. “You know, how a real gentleman fucks?” With one dignified look, it soon became a mass pile of clothes thrown across the floor. Neither could get undressed quicker. Not leaving enough time between kisses to even think about anything else, Sousuke had Rin’s pants off well before he realized it. At least, not until Sousuke took his full length in his hand did Rin gasp for air. His hands found their way into his dark hair as Sousuke slowly slid his mouth over the entirety of his dick. Rin’s hands began moving in time with the beat of his head. Drowning in ecstasy, Rin was finding it difficult to think. His body was turned on autopilot, letting Sousuke direct him where he wanted him, and vice versa.

Pulling away from Rin’s cock, Sousuke smiled. His hand replacing his mouth still continually pleasing him. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

It seemed like a legit question. Truthfully, Rin hadn’t had any sort of sexual encounters with anyone. Living each day with a higher goal in mind, he tossed his selfish needs to the side, only to personally take care of it when it was becoming too much of a burden, or when it weighed too much on his mind. He’d thought about what life would be like when he returned. Knowing full well how the palace operated, sex was just another part of their daily lives. Not much has changed, he realized upon his arrival, but he’d previously braced for the possibility.

Dryly, he responded truthfully, “No.”

“May I have the honor of taking you for the first time then?” Sousuke asked, gently, kissing his way from the tip of his dick to the area of skin between his testicles and anus. Rin threw his head back, moaning with pleasure.

“Please,” Rin begged, feeling Sousuke’s hand slow but not completely stop from moving up and down his full length. All because of a simple distraction. The heaviness and warmth of Sousuke’s body left briefly before returning at the base of the bed. He’d retrieved a small glass vial filled with an unknown liquid Rin figured would ease the process.

“I’m going to start slow, but please tell me if I’m going to fast, okay?”

Rin nodded, feeling the intrusion of a single finger in a place he was never brave enough to put anything. Hands clenching the sheets, he attempted to relax, feeling the push and pull of a single mass moving in and out at an unbearably slow pace. It wasn’t long before Sousuke warned him of a second, then third. Before Rin knew it, the tip of his dick was slowly imposing. Arching his back, Rin breathed in. Slowly but surely, he had allowed Sousuke to enter, even if it was just the tip.

Sousuke dropped kisses across his abdomen. Rin was sure he’d noticed the intense bruising from the last few days of training but didn’t say anything toward the matter. Instead, he tried to distract Rin’s focus on his entry and divert it toward other areas of his body. Running his hands across Rin’s tightened nipples, Rin exhaled slowly, easing Sousuke’s mouth back to his own. He was slowly rocking his hips back and forth, getting his body used to having something moving inside. Soon enough, Rin found his cracked voice asking for more. Sousuke, hesitant at first, slowly increased his speed, taking his dick nearly out before pushing it back in. Each time it drew a moan from deep within Rin, a guttural noise only meant for the bedroom. Before long, they were two bodies dripping in sweat, running against one another, in desperate need to fulfill their deepest desires and needs. At some point in time, Sousuke grabbed ahold of Rin’s dick, running his hand along to the beat of his thrusts. Blackness obstructed Rin’s vision as he felt his body ignite with fire. He remembered yelling something incoherent before his orgasm spilled across his body. Sousuke was soon to follow, cock pulsing as he breathed out a few calming breaths to ease out of his own forceful spasms. Planting a kiss on Rin’s neck, he dropped to Rin’s side.

Half conscious, Rin turned toward him, eyes filled with genuine satisfaction. “Thank you,” he whispered, rolling into the comforting embrace of Sousuke’s sprawled body. He felt a kiss on the top of his forehead before drifting to sleep.

“Thank you, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter is heavy.


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. ^^;

The need to urinate was what woke Rin from his half dead state of mind. Prying his eyes open, he took in his surroundings, piecing together what happened the night before. The sun hadn’t risen quite yet, leaving him some time to get his appearance in order before their training would begin for the day. Sousuke was still asleep beside him, snoring lightly with each breath. A single sheet was unceremoniously tangled around each of their bodies, covering small aspects of their skin. Easing himself to a seated position, Rin ran a hand through his messy hair, tasting the dryness in his mouth. Stretching his sore muscles, the final memory of last night slapped him across the face leaving him breathless and frozen.

_Rin. Sousuke had called him Rin._

Hastily jumping to his feet, he gathered his clothes as quickly as he could, throwing them on in a half decent motion. Feeling the need to be as far away from the prince as possible, Rin decided he needed to clear his head before anything. And to do that, he needed to be very alone. Not wasting a single second of his time, Rin slipped out the door and down the stairs before beelining directly to his room to gather a fresh outfit for the day. Happy to find the showers empty for the ungodly early hour, he turned the faucet to hot and stepped under the steady current.

His hands refused to stop shaking, body trembling at the very idea of Sousuke realizing who he was. The stress it was causing him was toxic. Turning off the shower after his skin began to prune, Rin exited the bathroom and decided to talk a walk. Perhaps he could find an outlet through physical exertion. Not even taking more than five slightly difficult strides down the hallway in search for the exit, a voice called out to him.

“Can’t sleep?” Seijuro’s quiet expression sent Rin’s body into further shock. Turning around slowly, he faced the General with tense shoulders and a gut-wrenching, guilt-ridden feeling deep in his stomach.  _He knew about Sousuke and him_ , was all Rin could think. The just fucked look had to be evidently written across his face, yet alone clearly spelled out with his disjointed pace. There was no other reason for him to be ambling the halls at that hour. Seijuro must’ve noticed Rin’s stiffened body and chuckled. “Don’t worry. Me either.” He approached calmly and gestured for Rin to walk with him. If he refused, it would look tremendously culpable, so Rin agreed.

“Usually when my mind is wrapped around something, I find working myself to physical exhaustion is the best way to relieve the stress.” Rin faltered with Seijuro’s words, face igniting. _There was no way he didn’t know_. Opening his mouth to defend himself, Rin was instantly cut off from an attempt to fix the situation. “Since you seem like you’re struggling with the same insomnia, I was wondering if you’d join me in the training yard for a few practice mauves.”

Rin snapped his mouth shut tight. “T-Training?” he asked, eyebrows pursing. Just to be sure he understood Seijuro’s request. Not messing around with the prince, not implying something else was happening between the two of them, just training.

“Yes?” he asked, questioning Rin as if his statement wasn’t entirely obtuse.

Running a hand through his damp hair, he pulled it back in a small ponytail. Rin tried to calm himself down. “Sorry, I guess the lack of sleep is getting to me.”

Seijuro’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Come. Coffee first and then we can spar before the real training starts.”

It wasn’t long before they were standing opposite each other an inch deep in the sawdust, wooden sticks at the ready. Only the early signs of sunrise exposed them in the lingering darkness, the only light guiding their moves. Rin braced himself knowing how quickly he was floored the last time he attempted to size up an opponent that he thought he could beat. Though Sousuke was formidable, he knew it would be unwise to underestimate his General. Taking a more defensive approach, he waited for Seijuro to make the first move, immediately going in for an appropriate counter. Before he knew it, he felt the sting of the wooden stick against his ankle. Cursing aloud, Rin hobbled back, swinging his stick around to diffuse the sharp pain.

“Your footwork is impressive, but you’re too slow.” Distinctly remembering Sousuke saying the same thing, Rin bit his tongue in a violent attempt to stop himself for blaming his grogginess on lack of sleep or the fact that he was ass fucked hard by someone with a dick that he would never categorize as small. Not wanting to admit that he was, in fact, too slow to keep up with the tiresome regimen of the men, Rin squared himself up once more and signaled for another round.

“Watch my shoulders. My stance is solid, and I know you’re watching my feet. But the trick in the sequence is equally in the shoulders and arms and the squareness of one’s hips in relation to each maneuver. I’m going to come at with you with my full strength. If you understand anything about what I’ve just said, then you can stop me.”

Rin swallowed, then slowly nodded. He parried Seijuro’s first attempt when it came, then the second. By the third he realized there was a little truth behind Seijuro’s words. Just like a complex move or sequence of moves, a simple maneuver had all the same fundamentals and backing behind it, that though it may seem simple, there was more to fighting and one’s relative stance in accordance with his opponent. To absorb all of that information during a fight was vital, and Rin was attempting to learn it in one short lesson.

The wooden sword connected with Rin’s bicep, searing his unprotected skin. Cursing again, Rin took a few steps back gripping his new bruise with unquenchable rage. If he acted as aggressive as the pain burning through his arm, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as bad. He took his mind away from the fight for a fraction of a second and lost the slightest edge. The consequences of his failure hurt.

“Good! You’re acting like a soldier now.” Seijuro was in a feisty mood, but it was actually helping Rin’s confused state of mind. This was the perfect opportunity to take his thoughts away from the revelation the morning after brought and subsequently procured him more time to rationally think about how to approach Sousuke on the matter. Though, he wasn’t quite sure when he was allowed to think about it. Pouring all of his attention toward their fight was crucial, leaving him without a spare second to give the slightest attention toward any other trivial thought.

“Focus,” Seijuro suggested, drawing Rin’s attention back to the present. Though his words sounded more like an order, Rin tightened up his stance again, shoved the last thought of Sousuke to the back of his mind, and began watching the small contractions in Seijuro’s arm muscles. There would be more time to think about Sousuke later, Rin decided, tossing him aside for the moment. Though, it felt like he waited hours for the General to advance again, Rin blocked the string of attacks with slightly more ease than the first time.

“Better.”

They went back and forth for about an hour before the first few soldiers appeared for training. Still half asleep, they rubbed the tiredness from their eyes taking full advantage of what was happening in front of them. It wasn’t too often Seijuro fully participated in one on one practice with someone of lower rank. Every small detail they could pick up from observing would eventually aid them down the road. Rin tried to ignore the small crowd appearing around them. It was obviously affecting his training with Seijuro, drawing his attention away from where he should be focusing. Even though this entire lesson stemmed from lack of sleep, and truly did take his mind off his current predicament, Rin was finding his rough guidance rather helpful and very informative. There was no doubt it would help him further his stills as a swordsman. However, the extra publicity wasn’t helping his subconscious turmoil.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Seijuro finally admitted, noticing most, if not all, of his men were now gathered around the sawdust. Rin slowly lowered his wooden stick realizing he never landed a single hit on Seijuro. The disappointed tasted sour in his mouth. “Saddle up, ladies! We’re running formation drills!” Everyone groaned in disappointment and began to form ranks.

A single voice broke through the early morning drag, sending Rin into a bottomless spiral of confused emotions he barely had a single moment to think about. “I’d like a few rounds with the commoner.” Each man paused, in place or not, before turning slowly toward the origin of the voice, some gasping in surprise. Rin was no different, watching the scene around him as if it were playing out in slow motion, finding his gaze swooping over the crowd before landing on Sousuke casually leaning against the wall near the wooden barrel of practice sticks.

“Your Highness. You’re up early.” Seijuro’s distinctive comment set Rin’s face on fire. _He knew_. Watching as the prince, one of second highest rank, nonchalantly bend over and pull one wooden rod from the bunch, set the whole atmosphere on edge. Rin found the air difficult to breathe yet alone concentrate on anything other than Sousuke sauntering toward him, as if he owned each of the men stationed inside the arena but chose to rule over the one standing before him. He swung his practice sword around to prove a point; he was entirely ready to defeat Rin in front of all of these men.

Was it to admit their entanglement? Was it more than that? Was he going to expose his identity here? Thoughts ran rampant through Rin’s mind as he anxiously waited for Sousuke to root himself in the sawdust before him. One thing was for certain; however this would end, it wasn’t going to end well.

“Sousuke,” Rin scoffed, keeping a neutral face the minute Sousuke found his footing. Rin’s voice was quiet but level, unwilling to give away any of the raging feelings flowing through his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Seijuro call his men to formation. Their drills would continue during their fight. The realization set him at ease, until Sousuke returned his greeting.

“Commoner,” Sousuke replied with a smirk.

Rin’s entire being ignited with ire. How could he act so nonchalant about the whole situation? Did it cause little shame knowing his deepest secret while refraining from confirming it to the rest of his adjuncts? Perhaps that was the entire reason he was seduced in the first place. Biting his cheek, Rin held back his unwitting desire to floor the man in front of him, entirely unknowing of the internal turmoil he was causing within Rin. Scanning his crimson eyes across his stance, Rin searched for weaknesses, pressure points he could easily access to cause the swiftest defeat. The prince was calmly standing with more weight on his right leg, wooden practice stick casually pointing towards the ground wholly unprepared for any sort of forward attack.

Time was of the essence, and Rin didn’t feel like wasting another minute. Fist tightening around his handmade weapon, Rin precariously launched forward. Sousuke barely had enough time to deflect his first maneuver, losing steps as he was forced backward. “Whoa,” he breathed, caught completely off guard by momentum behind Rin’s attack. Taking a tactical rotated sidestep, the prince backtracked a few paces to separate the two of them. “I see Seijuro must’ve lit a competitive fire in you. Feening for a win?”

“I haven’t forgotten what happened the last time we crossed swords,” Rin replied carefully, throwing a few more swings his way. Sousuke deflected them all. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

“Good,” Sousuke’s voice lowered to a near threatening tone, his smile never leaving his face. “It’s not worth the effort if the soldier you’re practicing with doesn’t learn from a previous fight.”

Rin’s stance lowered again as he analyzed Sousuke’s body language carefully, none of which screamed anything more than a deep competitive insight. The prince wanted to fight but any other underlying motivation was completely amiss. It pissed Rin off more than it should. Sousuke was either too pigheaded to care what he said or knew better and was about to expose Rin for who he truly was. Either way, he was way too casual about the whole encounter. His attitude toward the issue at hand sent Rin over the edge. Something was seriously wrong, and it rubbed him the wrong way. Rin needed to figure out what it was Sousuke was really plotting before his entire plan was snuffed out.

Not wasting another breath, Rin took a few steps toward his main target and unleashed his wrath upon Sousuke who was more prepared for his volley than the first time. When they broke apart for a single moment, he eyed his surroundings in case the situation forced him to flee. Sousuke was upon him, returning the intensity of their blows with equal mercilessness. Taking into account what Seijuro had forced into his memory by intense, sharp pain from each blow against his body as consequences for wrongly stepping mere minutes before his scuffle with Sousuke, Rin countered each of Sousuke’s hits while retaining his footing. Losing ground at a time like this would end their sparring match. One wrong step would bring him closer to the truth, one he wasn’t sure he was prepared for.

Fear drove him to continue. Being extra careful of more refined and advanced moves Sousuke would attempt, Rin focused his attention again on Sousuke’s hips and shoulders, nearly memorizing his footing with each of his attacks. Rin had to hand it to himself, his own learning speed was still decently quick. It felt good to catch on to someone else’s techniques so smoothly. Even though the moves he was taught should’ve been fundamentals, and some part of his mind attempted to leave a reminder to ask Makoto’s father if that was part of the reason they were defeated by Kosuke’s soldiers all those years ago, ultimately causing them to flee and escape that dreadful night. A small fraction of his mind told him yes. The other felt the mutinous coo may have been rigged from the start.

“Damn, you’ve gotten good,” Sousuke chuckled as he moved backward away from Rin’s cascade of blows. His words struck a tender chord. The burning rage in Rin’s chest sparked again. Sousuke wasn’t taking it seriously, none of it. That one accusatory name dropped at a time he was most vulnerable made Rin’s life hell. Anguished feelings and severed ties, Sousuke ruined what Rin thought could be a decent relationship, but maybe that was the issue. What could be considered decent in the situation they found themselves in? Like fate’s grip tightening around him, maybe it would be wise to differentiate what was wise and what felt right. To follow his instincts or to let them control him. In that moment, he decided. The easiest choice was to play coy.

So, with unbelievable guile, Rin hissed, “Tell that to Rin, whoever he is.”

Sousuke’s eyes noticeably widened. One of Rin’s swings finally connected, smacking Sousuke’s side with a wild crack. Soldiers working on Seijuro’s brutal drills paused with the noise abandoning their General’s orders. All eyes fell on them.

Incomprehensible pain and humiliation slowly formed across the thin lines of Sousuke’s face. Rin’s words aimed to hurt, and they did just that. But what followed was unexpected. Instead of backing down and apologizing, an act Rin would classify as plausible deniability, an option that he didn’t weigh heavily from the start, Sousuke’s body stiffened before his practice stick came swinging down toward Rin’s head.

Parrying the blow, their attacks became irregular and vicious, neither giving up more than a few steps unless taking the fight to a different section of the arena. Men backed out of the way, afraid for their lives. Seijuro couldn’t force himself to spit another order, entirely mesmerized by the fight unfolding. At one point or another, Rin felt his own wooden sword connect with Sousuke’s body two or three more times, but subsequently felt the sting of Sousuke’s once or twice. Their minds were entirely wrapped up in defeating the other, Rin didn’t realize the movement in his periphery, every gaze of the soldiers precariously watching suddenly drop to the ground, downcast in submission.

He should’ve. A proper swordsman would have. His argument later to fuel his absentminded mistake was Sousuke never noticed the changes either, too hellbent on defeating Rin at the cost of a few bruises, maybe a broken bone or two. Rin wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to prove a point at that moment, because the fight was interrupted by a single poke of a sheathed sword in Rin’s rather unprotected back.

Feeling the strangeness of something unexpectedly appearing from behind sent Rin’s hair on end. Nausea overflowed his body. Quickly, he dodged Sousuke’s final swing, and dove to his right, tucking into a roll that left him covered in small slivers of wood that were completely defiled from their dual. Heart beating madly within his chest, he turned to find Sousuke’s look of utter shock painting his face before his head dropped out of shame. He was just as horrendously surprised as Rin. Then, turning to find the reason something nudged him, not particularly gently, in the back, his body temperature dropped. The mistake he made was catastrophic.

Kosuke still had his sheathed sword held aloft, a deadly look in his eyes that seared into Rin’s mind as if his life was about to end at that exact moment. Dropping his head in an instant, he remained on his knees, feeling the powerful stare burning into the top of his head. This was it. He was finished.

“I’m sorry, father.” Sousuke was quick to apologize. “This was my fault. Don’t blame him.”

The heaviness of Kosuke’s gaze shifted; Rin felt he could breathe again. But now Sousuke was on the receiving end of his icy stare, and he felt commiseration toward the prince for the first time since that morning. Sousuke was taking the heat regardless of who Rin was. It would’ve been easy to tell Kosuke the truth, reveal everything about Rin to him, but at that moment Sousuke chose to protect him. His chest tightened.

“You missed our morning debriefing.” Kosuke’s voice was as cold as his teal stare.

“My sincerest apologizes, father.”

“The regal court was rather disapproving of your lack of punctuality,” Kosuke’s squire pipped. Rin didn’t even realize the poor man standing beside the king, yet alone knew he was allowed to speak in the king’s presence. After overhearing their conversation the night before, it was a surprise Kosuke tolerable him at all. Proving his point, Kosuke lifted a hand to silence his squire. Rin swallowed with difficultly.

“You’ll need to make a formal apology. Since our meeting was of some value, they’re still waiting for your arrival.”

“I shall join you right away, Your Majesty.”

Rin wanted to vomit. Sousuke, the king’s son, using formal terminology like that. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t his place to intervene with their familiar affairs, but his fists tightened in the sawdust. It was the only way to keep his mouth shut. That was, until he felt Kosuke’s piercing gaze fall upon him once more. Waiting for his punishment pained him more than the wounds inflicted upon him that morning by Seijuro and Sousuke.

“Say your goodbyes, commoner. You owe my son some appreciation.”

Rin’s body went rigid. Kosuke’s voice was eerily calm. Without raising an eye to the highest ranking superior, the redhead slowly rose to his feet and locked eyes with Sousuke. Rin lowered his head, “Thank you for the practice. I learned a lot this morning.” He straightened awkwardly allowing the unknown feelings hanging in the air between them to remain as they were. Only the slight remorse etched into Sousuke’s teal eyes was depicted. Without another word, Rin walked past Sousuke, dropped his wooden stick in the barrel, and rejoined rank with the rest of the soldiers. The three men exited the training arena shortly after. Formation drills continued for the day, but no one talked. The air surrounding them was quiet and still. Silent like the dead.

By the time the sun was nearing its final decent, Seijuro pulled Rin aside as the rest of the men were dismissed for dinner. His expression confirmed the concern hidden behind the strong front he carried at all times. “Might want to get your bruises checked out again. It would be wise to go now, before the men drag you further through the mud. After today…” he couldn’t finish his sentence with an audience, golden eyes drifting across the area toward the few stragglers who struggled to get through the day’s intense drills.

Rin watched them too, briefly, before replying, “I fully understand. Thank you, General.”

Seijuro nodded, his eyes painfully echoing the weight Rin carried on his shoulders. For a moment, Rin wondered if he shared the same burden long before his promotion, well before he was known as than a simple foot soldier. It was possible. According to the men, Sousuke was more of a predator when it came to lovers. He was sure Seijuro would be no exception as a potential suitor.

“Next time don’t bring your bedroom affairs into training. The men tend to get upset. It’s hard to calm them once they’re riled up, you know?”

Rin sucked in a sharp breath of air. His stomach bottomed out. Face igniting with understanding that now existed between them, all he could think about was how Seijuro knew. He knew all along. With a slap on the back and a hearty chuckle like Seijuro was congratulating Rin on getting some, Seijuro departed from his side and went to join the rest of his men in a well-deserved feast. Rin remained rooted, alone and even more confused than before.


	16. A Taste of the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, a taste of the truth. AT LONG LAST.  
> Sorry for any mistakes! Please enjoy! :D

“Sit,” Rei wasted no time getting started. Rin slowly dropped onto the nearest patient bed before he was instructed rather impersonally to remove his shirt. “What was that about your promise of returning to see me again the day after the first treatment?”

Rin cringed as Rei forcefully pushed ointment onto his bruises with his strong hands. “I was busy,” he replied with the only excuse he could think of in the moment. Rei gave him a skeptical, sidelong glance from the corner of his eye but didn’t halt from his massaging.

The doctor sourly added, “You do understand this could cause painful, lifelong effects to your body if it doesn’t heal correctly?”

Rin wanted to mumble a smart-ass response but at that moment Rei decided to push on an extra sore spot just across the right side of his ribs. Gasping while lurching away from his touch, Rin stumbled to his feet and cleared the space of the room in a few seconds. Waiting a moment for his heart to calm down, Rei stared at him with an all too familiar patronizing look painted across his face.

“I know, I know,” Rin replied, rotating the top portion of his body to loosen up the soreness. The bruises hadn’t caused him that much pain before. Looking down at the place Rei’s hands were only moments ago, Rin still expected to see the darkened area of skin where the mark he shared with Haru used to be. His stomach twisted making him feel nauseous. Where Rei pushed wasn’t only the exact spot his mark used to exist, but a nasty purple bruise occupied its place. Something Rin knew didn’t exist until now. Seijuro only targeted his appendages and during Sousuke’s barrage, he never landed a hit there either.

“Feeling all right?” Rei asked, sincerity in his voice. He must’ve realized something serious was causing Rin’s unease. “Need to take a break? I can work on your arms instead.”

“No,” Rin breathed, slowly approaching the doctor again. “By all means, continue. You’re right, you’ve been right this whole time. I’m sorry for being an arrogant asshole. Please finish your work.”

Rei suspiciously eyed him but did as Rin asked. Targeting his hands on the painful bruise, the doctor worked with a softer touch and watched the expressions of Rin’s face change as he worked. When it was apparent it was becoming too unbearable, he withdrew to another injured part of Rin’s body and focused massaging the salve into places that weren’t as sensitive.

Rin remained quiet through the majority of his treatment, eyes falling on different items across the room. Nothing personal appeared to be in sight, but Rin thought today might be a better day to ask more personal questions. At least it lightly seemed as though Rei forgave him a little. Deciding it best to go straight to the point, he swallowed the lump slowly forming in the back of his throat and opened his mouth.

“Don’t,” Rei blatantly stated, eyeing him through his spectacles still working on the left side of Rin’s arm. “I know you must have questions, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t ask.”

“I was only curious about Nagisa,” Rin stated, surprised with Rei’s understanding of his thought process. He must’ve been paying close attention to his subconscious movements, eye shifts, and body language. Not able to fault him for it, he was a doctor and it was his job to interpret how a person was feeling. 

Rei’s suddenly stopped his work and got to his feet. He grabbed a piece of cloth and began to wipe the excess ointment from his fingers. Rin found himself watching his careful movements, spacing out in the ease they brought him. Those hands, he figured, brought many comfort from the pain of ailments and injuries. He wondered how many lives he’d saved over the years, and consequently, how many he couldn’t. Rin brought his attention back to Rei who was staring at the far corner of the room. Thinking that it was a mistake to bring Nagisa up so soon after his apology, Rin slowly got to his feet to dismiss himself. He grabbed his balled up shirt with one hand and turned for the door.

“It wasn’t like this before. The circus came to the castle multiple times under King Toraichi’s rule. When Kosuke became king, things began changing. The once loved circus that brought excitement and laughter was quietly shoved out the door with no questions asked. The last festival, there was a little disturbance that Kosuke wasn’t too fond of. At least what became of it. Mostly because the end result was quite the opposite he expected. It’s unusual to pull the rug from under his feet, and Haruka managed just that.”

Rin slowly eased himself back on the bed, attention fully engrossed upon the doctor. Rei leaned against the instrument table as he talked, arms haphazardly crossed over his chest. What Rin figured would be painful memories from a time long ago, Rei talked as though this was a simple stepping stone in his life that landed him in this exact moment. No excessive sadness, no nostalgia coating his voice, nothing but the simple truth that turned out to be not quite as simple as Rin expected.

“You see, what Kisumi said happened wasn’t all true. Yes, Nagisa and I did hit it up the day the circus arrived, and honestly shared a deep connection well before that moment. But you have to understand who Kisumi is and who he truly works for.”

Rin chose that moment to interrupt, “Haru said that he wouldn’t sell any known information unless he had something to gain.” He picked his words carefully, afraid to alert anyone who might be eavesdropping on their conversation.

“No, I’m sure he wouldn’t. However, he’s dangerous and would do anything to get his hands on valuable merchandise. Hence the animosity you felt from us toward him that night.”

Rin put his hand to his chin trying to recall the happenings from that night. It was slightly hazy, but he distinctly remembered Kisumi threatening Haru’s life all for Haru to backlash his feelings toward Rin, yelling at him to leave them all behind and forget his goals. It left a sour taste in his mouth, and beyond angering him, he wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle. He’d known what life was like outside of the castle walls and he wanted back in. He wanted Gou and Miyako to feel cared for and treated accordingly. However, Rin tried to look past his hurt feelings and focus on some of the other things he took note of that night. Like the way Nagisa reacted in accordance with Rei, and how deeply they cared for each other. How Rei calmed down with Nagisa’s tone of voice.

“What did he do to you two?” Rin dared to ask watching Rei physically shrink in response to his question. It was the first sign of distress Rin noticed.

Taking in a deep breath to relax, Rei looked Rin in the eye and stated matter of fact, “We got in the way of something invaluable that was promised to him. You see, our situation escalated quickly. Nagisa noticed it pretty soon after Kisumi revealed himself, and of course Haru already knew. He always knew,” Rei took a moment to collect himself. Rin got a distinctive feeling in his stomach that the way the doctor was phrasing his words and the mysterious bruise had something in common. Stifling his urge to speak out of term again, Rin decided it was a question for a later time.

“Kisumi began to use our relationship as a wedge to try and allow us to destroy ourselves from our own standpoint. And to utilize that turmoil as a distraction. He used Nagisa, someone who he’d frequently call his friend, as the tipping point, calling into question some of his actions, his boisterous personality, and twisted it into something that it wasn’t. As soon as I began to believe some of the stories, some of the _lies_ , Kisumi was spewing at us, Haruka regained the field, reminding me who it was I fell in love with, and who Kisumi truly was. I blame myself for what happened that night. I blew up in Nagisa’s face a few different occasions saying our love meant nothing to him, calling him out on his incessant need to please everyone. I acted like a huge dick to him,” Rei trailed off, wiping the moisture collecting in the corner of his eyes. He briefly removed his glasses and was rather hesitant to put them back on his nose.

“It didn’t seem like he was mad at you by any means,” Rin said slowly, his voice quiet. “In fact, from the outside looking in, I got the feeling you were two long lost halves of the same whole that merged seamlessly back together.”

A small smile lifted the corner of Rei’s lips before they dropped into another neutral position. Sliding his red rimmed glasses back against his face, he cleared his throat. “I appreciate the sentiment. We do keep in touch now and again.” Rei gestured to the rat happily eating in the corner of the room, “but there is more to the story than just us. As I am sure, you’re probably wondering what it was Kisumi was after that night?”

Rin bit his tongue, turning his attention away from the animal and nodded ever so slightly at Rei. The anticipation felt like butterflies in his stomach. Finally, after entering the castle by winning the festival, his hard work was going to pay off. He was getting some honest answers from someone he could call his friend. Expecting to hit a few road bumps while taking the honest train, Rei surprisingly continued without a fight. 

 “His main goal was to rile us up, use our relationship to taint the air between us. Make the groundwork unsteady so it would be easy to strike. It was all a distraction, you see. He underestimated Haruka, a mistake I made not so long ago, and his ability to command the room. As Kisumi desperately tried to tear us apart, Haruka was diffusing the situation on another front, reminding us how important it is to stick together despite our differences. We never really got to apologize to each other though,” Rei trailed off, looking at the far corner. Rin followed his glance but was quick to return his attention back to the doctor.

“And? What did he do?” Rin asked, desperate to know how the climax of their situation ended, and what they did to escape him.

“Kisumi did what Kisumi always does in a situation he starts to lose control over. He lashed out, desperate to get his hands on his prize.”

A moment of silence passed between them where Rin wasn’t entirely sure if Rei was going to continue his story or not. The doctor seemed lost in thought, his eyes still focused on the far side of the room. Rin waved his hand in front of his face, trying his best to draw Rei’s attention back to the present.

“Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming there a bit,” he stated in an apologetic tone, pushing his glasses up his nose. “As I was saying, Kosuke interrupted before the situation worsened. If you can believe it, the entire tent almost caught fire. Imagine that.” Rei chuckled at the memory. It didn’t feel natural to Rin though. Despite the lack of detail, there was still a missing puzzle piece in his recap. What was Kisumi after?

“Did he get what he was looking for?” Rin asked, deciding on the indirect approach.

Rei’s face dropped. “No. But he’s desperate to get his hands on it. In his mind, it belongs to him already. Anyone standing in his way would meet an unfortunate end, I’m sure.” Choosing his words wisely, they echoed in Rin’s head as he contemplated how no one lost their lives that night.

“So,” Rin began, using the opportunity to ask about the conversation he overheard in the courtyard, “if Kisumi was summoned, say, in a hasty manner to collect something personally, what sort of worth would this item have?”

Rei eyed him doubtfully. “It’s hard to say. Depends on the situation and what you mean by hasty.”

Leaning in closer, Rin dropped his voice to a mere whisper, making sure he was close to Rei’s ear so he wouldn’t miss a single word, “What I mean by hasty is Kosuke losing his nerve over a dead soldier and calling his buyer in much sooner than expected.”

Rei’s eyes narrowed, his own voice lowering to a whisper, “What do you know?”

“I overheard Kosuke telling his squire that if this transaction has some issue with it, that his entire kingship could crumble. Tono was handling the deal and Kisumi was being summoned to retrieve his purchase ahead of schedule.”

The doctor forcefully backed away, bumping his instrument table with startling force. A few of his silver hemostats hit the ground with a clatter. Rin reached a hand out to steady him, beyond surprised of the reaction to his words. He tried to decipher the emotion Rei was visibly displaying across his tacky, pale face, but couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“I think you’ve lingered here long enough,” Rei said, his voice shaking. “Please excuse me.”

“Rei,” Rin tried to call to him, but the doctor disappeared out the door before he could add another word. It swung with a mighty creak before stopping inches from closing. Rin dropped back onto the bed trying to understand his reaction. It was obvious he knew more than what he was letting on, but what was it exactly to cause such a look of unadulterated terror? He’d have to come back the following day for another treatment anyway. Maybe then Rei could fill him in with a few more details at that time, along with what Kisumi was truly after that night, and what he was more than likely after again the night they met. Rin thought it best to ask once he’d have some time to calm down. After all, it was a lot of information to mull over already.

It took some time for Rin to make his way back to his room with the stiffness still lingering in his newly massaged muscles. The castle's corridors were incredibly empty. He didn't think he spent that long under the care of Rei, but after peaking through a window on one of staircases did he realize how dark it had gotten outside.

He had a lot to digest after that conversation but was unsure of even where to start scratching at the surface. However, he was beginning to feel he owed Haru an apology. Through Rei's eyes he seemed to be the hero, a friend and confidant. Someone he trusted dearly. But to Rin, he was a liar, backstabber, and solely turned a blind eye toward Rin’s goals even though he had to know Rin was still alive. Just as he understood he maybe jumped to conclusions about Haru’s motives, Rin also remembered that he took an arrow for him, erased his mark so he’d remain undetected by the king, and stopped an assassin from ending his life. On the surface, his intentions on telling Rin off and acting very abrasive toward him superficially appeared self-centered, but with the clear air and his absence, maybe all wasn’t quite what it seemed.

Pushing his door open with a sigh, Rin wanted nothing more than to close his eyes on this emotionally trying day. To clear his head after having it filled with details regarding Kisumi Shigino. Hopefully some sleep would help clarify the heavy conversation between Rei and him. Instead, he was greeted promptly by Sousuke who was yet again lounging on his bed waiting his return. His teal eyes warily greeted him, still unsure of the swirling water between them.

"Sousuke," Rin breathed. Halting in his place, he noticed the space they were sharing suddenly becoming too cramped. The prince sat up, attention fully engulfing Rin. However, Sousuke never made an additional move to approach him.  Rin didn't shift away from his open door, entirely unsure whether to show Sousuke out or quietly shut it behind him.

"Commoner," he replied. His body was stiff. He held his shoulders too tensely. Rin could see the stress building through him as Sousuke rubbed the base of his neck with an unsteady hand. The air between them was thick with anticipation. Embarrassment burned at the tip of Rin's cheeks.

When they spoke, it came out at the same time in a tangle of words. Rin sucked in a breath of air, peeked out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him. "After you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he gestured for Sousuke to continue.

The prince cleared his throat and got to his feet. He seemed imposing at first, and even though Rin's stature wasn't by any means small, he felt that way under his looming presence. Deserving every ounce of punishment Sousuke could inflict towards him, with adept timing, Rin braced himself for the worst.

 "I came to apologize," he said weakly.

Rin's stressed body relaxed ever so slightly making sure he heard Sousuke correctly. When he didn’t continue, Rin spoke. "I wanted to apologize too," he sheepishly admitted, instantly feeling the weight on his chest vaporize. "I was being childish and jealous," he lied, though the guilty feeling lessened significantly when he put it in those words. Even though he didn’t give himself any time to panic over the possibility, he guessed Sousuke didn't recognize him after all.

"He was a childhood friend if you wanted to know," he sighed, easing himself back on the bed. "A dear one I lost when I was young."

Rin's body chilled. He found the words awkwardly flowing off of his tongue as he asked, "Did you want to talk about it?" Sousuke's head lifted and their eyes met again. They were red and reflective as if the mere memory of losing Rin was physically painful to him.

"Let's take a walk," Rin suggested, feeling his claustrophobia worsen.

Sousuke agreed. They walked silently side by side guided by Sousuke's choice of direction. He took Rin up and around before exiting the castle and up once more until they were standing above the main gates to the castle. Through the entire transition, they didn't exchange a single word. Rin patiently waited to hear his side of the story. Desperate to know what his experiences sounded like the night his father died, he attempted to control his wild eagerness and curiosity coupled with intense guilt.

Pausing directly above the two massive wooden doors that separated the castle from the kingdom, Sousuke rested his forearms on the stone that made up the thick, outer ledge. Remnants of battles fought and won were still showcased around them, catching Rin's eye and drawing him toward a time long before he was born. Holes where arrowheads pierced and cannon's smashed into made the upper walkway have a certain characteristic Rin hadn't felt in any other part of the castle. These days, a guard or two were always patrolling, keeping an eye on the open pathway leading to the doors to see who was coming and going from the castle grounds. The guard at this moment was well on the other end of the path, standing near the far tower. He seemed unfazed by Sousuke's presence and kept his distance. Rin got the impression he visited the outer wall often.

"I'm sure you've heard of the old prince that used to run around these halls," Sousuke began, eyes cast far in the distance. "He was young and energetic. My best friend if he ever allowed me to be." Sousuke's sad eyes briefly connected with Rin's. "He had the same hair color as you."

Rin swallowed the lump occupying the back of his throat before quietly taking his place near Sousuke's right shoulder. He let him continue uninterrupted, soaking in the new look of the life he once had.

"I was ten years old when the attack happened. My father had woken me from a terrible dream I was having. There was obvious commotion in the hallway, so he rushed me out the back door of my room. Haruka was there, and he told us to hide until the mess was over. We did as we were told and hid in the library. Once the fighting was over, I heard the devastating news that the king was dead, and the royal family had escaped. According to my father, the prince took his own father's life. He couldn't tell me the specifics then. I was still so young. But something happened between them, Rin and Toraichi. The trust was severed. Queen Miyako took her son and fled."

Expecting a brilliantly told story, Rin found himself struck by the simplistic telling of Sousuke's memories. A man of fewer words than he anticipated, Rin could only stand quietly, stunned into silence. Did he truly believe that bullshit? Rin killing his own father? Unable to ask because he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Rin bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood in his mouth.

Sousuke continued, quietly, "Knowing Rin, I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what happened, but my father couldn't convince me that was the truth. He still hasn't, insisting that was the truth. He saw the young prince soaked in his father's blood with a knife in his hand. Haruka was equally shocked. But he didn't see Rin that night either. He told me my father took him from the prince's bedroom well before anything during the night happened. He was removed from the situation."

_Perhaps as a potential witness_ , Rin pondered.  _But why keep him alive?_ At least the mage's mysterious disappearance from his bed that dreadful night finally had an answer. For some reason, Rin believed that part of Sousuke's unhinged story might’ve whispered the truth. It has Kosuke's dirty fingers all over it. It would be something he’d have to divulge into later. His attention as brought back to Sousuke as he continued.

"It wasn't long before my father had Haruka under wraps, though. So, I would never really know my answer. At least…not unless their search produced something of substance."

Rin's stomach dropped as his own memories flooded back. "And it did," he whispered suddenly realizing the hoops Kosuke jumped through to keep his lie to Sousuke uncontaminated. By issuing a massive search and finding the last three members of the royal family, Kosuke could kill the few people alive who could tell a more compelling version of the truth. They were the only ones who knew of the mutiny. His family was the last to know what really happened.

The prince nodded solemnly. "Rin was killed for his father's murder before I could even ask whether or not he actually committed the crime. I was horrified. Sickened by the lack of trial. My father brushed it aside saying it was supposed to be this way. That he saw the whole thing happen and he was guilty beyond measure.” Sousuke paused to catch his breath. “His mother and sister are the last remaining family members alive, and I sincerely doubt I will ever be able to find them. But I need to know the truth."

Rin fully engrossed his entire attention on Sousuke’s face. Even slightly turned away, he could see the pain he'd endured through the entire process, believing fully Rin had died that day.

"I'm sorry," he said as a response to Sousuke, chest aching. He never realized how much he cared for Rin, and what burdens he carried with him from his childhood.

Sousuke turned to face Rin again, eyes glossy. "You remind me a lot of him. I'm the one who should be sorry. These feelings I have for you...they might be secondary to what existed for him. I'm not sure..."

Rin unexpectedly grabbed his hand. He wasn't sure why. Locking gazes, Rin blurted, "You do not need to apologize. I'm sure Rin would be happy for you and proud of the man you’ve become." Those words sounded hollow coming from his throat. Speaking as if he were already dead sent chills across his body that made his hair stand on end.

"You think so?" Sousuke asked. He sounded weak and broken like a little child that was hurt and damaged almost beyond repair.

"I know so," Rin concluded trying his best to smile as brightly as he could. He felt tears running down his own cheeks.

"I know I need some time to sort out these feelings," Sousuke said in a measured tone. "But this feels so right. I can’t control myself when I’m around you. My entire world is centered when you’re near. If I took the time to figure these unsure feelings, I’m afraid I’d lose you."

Too many complex emotions hung in the air to say anything. Sousuke was closing in again, strong hands gripping at his waist, and Rin couldn’t think to move, to speak, to even breathe. The basis of every relationship should begin with honesty, and he couldn't even give Sousuke that. It hurt, deeply too, because he wanted this. He wanted to be kissed again, though the tears were falling down both their cheeks. When they were together, they just meshed like the moon and stars. He loved the idea of an easy going lifestyle with Sousuke. They didn’t fuss over anything; the drama was kept to a minimum. Even being fucked by him was simplistically beautiful. As kids he felt the same. They got along seamlessly.

Until they didn’t. Until Haru butted his head into things that didn’t concern him.

Sousuke’s forehead was pressed against Rin’s. He could feel the moisture of his tears beginning to mingle with his own, their lips a single breath away. Rin desperately wanted to lean in, to take Sousuke’s lips and clear his mind. To tell him the truth. But he faltered, unable to clear the distance between them. The choice was left entirely up to Sousuke as he guided Rin’s mouth where it needed to go. The moment they collided he could taste the salt from their shared misfortune. Though each crying about a different tragedy in their lives, Rin couldn’t help but hold back the ironic laugh that began to tickle at the back of his throat. Sousuke pulled back slightly to breathe Rin in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, lips centimeters away, his breath lapping against Rin’s skin.

“I can’t,” Rin choked. He dropped his head to Sousuke’s chest and rested it there. “You’re concerned with the feelings you had for a long lost friend, and that’s okay. It really is. But I can’t do this. I can’t even give you my real name. You know nothing about me.”

“But I’d like to.”

Those words reverberated in Rin’s chest as he raised his eyes to meet Sousuke’s. They drank in the sight of each other, raw and full of honest emotions. For a moment, nothing mattered. Not the throne, not finding the truth, not even masking his presence around Sousuke. Rin felt like he could lay everything out in front of the prince and not be judged for a single ounce of it. Unknowingly compelled to lean in closer, their lips met again. And again. Until Rin was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He dropped his head with a small smile, furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Sousuke grabbed his lower back and pulled him in closer. “I don’t need to know anything about you right now. There’s time for that later. Tonight, we can indulge on ignorance. Tomorrow we can sort out the details.”

Rin nodded, migrating back to Sousuke’s lips. They kissed under the moonlight absentminded of the guard standing watch nearby and of the distant whinny of an exhausted horse on a long journey home.


End file.
